Jaina Solo in Tortall
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: Jaina Solo gets transported to Tortall. She meets Lord Wyldon, can she prove to him that Women can be knights. Also, can she get home. While answering these two questions, she meets a handsome prince....
1. Prologue

AN-Finally, I told you awhile ago that what was posted of Jaina Solo in Tortal was only a skeleton version, but I never got around to filling it in. I guess I was hoping for my first story with over a hundred reviews, and not getting it disappointed me. Ah well. 

The first chapter is a prologue. Some explanations-I know the Tortallans have a council of gods that rules more then Tortall, but the entire of Pierceworld which I call Earth for simplicities' sake. Each Jedi Master is assigned to two quarters-remote quarters and regular quarters. Remote quarters are for when they need privacy in their afterlives. Regular Jedi get only remote quarters. All lightside Jedi, and Jedi trainees come to an equivalent of the divine realms. 

 **Enjoy. And Please RandR. _ I noticed in the shuffling of Fanfiction servers some of the chapters in this story and others got messed up. I will try and fix them._**

"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, by an almost unanimous vote the council assigns you to approach the Council of Gods (AN- I _think_ this is what they are called and they are of Earth) of Earth with our suggestion. You are hereby authorized by this council to compromise as you see necessary." Mace Windu, the acting head of the Jedi Council said. 

Obi-Wan bowed as he did he saw Anakin grinning at him from the corner of his eye. "As the council wishes."

            "Masters Ki-Al-Mundi and Skywalker have collected information on the Earth Council of Gods and a little about the world. Most is in the file, but still I would request them to step forward and brief you."

 Ki-Al-Mundi and Anakin stepped forward and bowed to the council.  Obi-Wan saw Ki-Al-Mundi nod to Anakin. "The Council of Gods have almost supreme power over Earth, but each god is given little enclaves where only rarely they are overruled. Tortall is not in any such enclave" Anakin said. "But the gods at times have human vessels who do tasks for them. Three such vessels live in Tortall-" Anakin paused when he _felt_ that Master Skiana had a question.

            "Could you elaborate on this vessel idea." Skiana said, her distaste showing through.

            Anakin frowned a little. He hadn't thought anything of it. After all, in some ways the Jedi council had made Luke its vessel. "Vessel is their term for it. All it means is that they need something momentous to happen, but want to give humans a chance to sort it out. Because once the gods intervene directly… whatever forced them to this point is gone. It is there way of giving someone a second chance."

            He _felt_ Skiana, and the other masters who had started's distaste turn to understanding and appreciation. "Anyways, the gods still feel a little indebted to their vessels, so that could help us. Especially since the vessels are, the King's champion, chief mage's lover and… well, she does some of everything, and a Knight. The Council of Gods are comprised of brothers and sisters who are the upper gods. There are lower gods as well, who can influence the vote. The lower gods are a lock, because many of them are animal gods who owe Daine, the chief mage's lover and do everything lady. Anyways, the upper gods' parents are the elementals. They, generally, will not interfere unless they feel the basic laws are being violated. Master Kenobi is the best choice to send because he is a charmer who knows how to work with people with big egos. This is really necessary because while the council of gods is comprised of caring beings, they are used to being venerated." Anakin nodded to Ki-Al-Mundi.

            "The council of gods breaks up tasks. Chief God is Mithros, the God of War and fairness, then the Great Mother Goddess, she gets horses. These are the two main gods Then is Black God, the god of death, Ganiel, the god of dreams, he is going to be very interested. If the Great Mother Goddess can be convinced that this will be good for the King's Champion, she is going to be very interested. The King's champion has her mark on her. Meaning the Great Mother Goddess has been watching out for The King's champion, Sir Lady Alanna, all of her life. Master Kenobi, the thing you are good at, which is why I recommended you for this task, is focusing on a select few while making the others feel that they are being watched." Ki-Al-Mundi finished. Anakin and he bowed, and they sat down.

            "My one question to the council is if they are sure that Jaina Solo is the right choice."

            "Yes, I second that question." Anakin said.

            "Masters Skywalker and Kenobi, your concern for the wellbeing of the Skywalker clan is well-founded. We all wish well for them. But she is the one we have decided to send, unless the Council of Gods has an objection, then Jacen Solo."

            Anakin started at this, but Obi-Wan gestured him back. Anakin was the wrong person to state objections, he would get irrational, Obi-Wan knew. "The reason being is that they are the most powerful trainees, while still being good at hiding this power. Both have been trained, at least somewhat, in diplomacy. Plus, there is a gender bias in Tortal, which sending Jaina could help alleviate. This alliance needs to be mutually beneficial." A Master Obi-Wan did not know all that well said. "Besides, the Skywalker family has served us well in the past at such groundbreaking tasks."

            When Anakin was not convinced. "Come, Master Skywalker, you do not think your grandchildren are capable?" She said, mischievously. 

            "It is not that," Anakin said, looking inside of himself, "I just don't want to seee my children in anymore pain." 

            "This will be good for Jaina as well." Obi-Wan piped up, as a thought occurred to him. "She needs to feel worthwhile, but right now she feels swamped by her Skywalker identity. This will help her feel good, worthwhile, and self-sufficient."

            Anakin nodded, and Obi-Wan could _feel_ that his Padawan was truly convinced. "With the council's permission, I shall prepare to leave." 

            "May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi."

            "May the Force be with us all." Obi-Wan bowed himself out of the room. 

            Anakin joined him momentarily. "You going to be okay without me." Obi-Wan asked.

            "Oh, I think I shalt just die again." Anakin said, smiling teasingly.

"It is so nice to see you smile so freely and openly again." Obi-Wan said.             The smile faded from Anakin's lips. "I don't deserve to."

            "Stop that." Obi-Wan said, sharply, he put his hands on Anakin's

 shoulders. "Listen. To. Me. Anakin. You are a wonderful person, and a wonderful Jedi. Move on. The Council gave you the title of Master posthumously. That indicates their belief that you have grown and will not fall back."

            "And your thoughts."

            "I have said this over and over again, you have grown so much. You have done so much good. I am proud of you. Now, I am going to be gone awhile as first I must convince the Council of Gods, then I must keep watch over Jaina. Will you be all right?" Obi-Wan asked, looking into Anakin's eyes.

            "Yes, Master." Anakin said, squaring his shoulders as much as he could, while they were being held by Obi-Wan.

            "Good." Obi-Wan released Anakin's shoulders.

            "You have a tight grip." Anakin said, as he rotated his shoulders.

            "Thank you." Obi-Wan said. 

            Anakin handed Obi-Wan a datapad with all the information he and Ki-Al-Mundi had gathered in it. "Take care Master, may the force be with you."

            "You too, Anakin." Obi-Wan raised his hand in farewell then hurried to his quarters. 

            Obi-Wan read through the datapad, with the speed and concentration that only a Jedi Master can manage. _Wow, you guys went in depth._ Obi-Wan thought, as he read the 2010th page five hours later. Finally, after six hours and 5000 pages he was done. 

            He sat and wrote a plan of what to do, and how to do it, and what not to do, and how to avoid it. Finally, he was ready to set out. The journey itself, aided as it was by the force, was short. He arrived at Great Hall in two minutes. He found guards at the entrance. "I come as a representative of the Jedi council, I wish an audience with the Great Council." 

            "Wait here, I shall inform them." The guard said. She motioned to someone inside the door. "You watch over him while I inform Mithros."

            Obi-Wan was pleased that at least his arrival warranted telling Mithros. "Your name and title." She asked.

            "Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, messenger of the Jedi council."

            "I will be back shortly, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, messenger of the Jedi council." She winked at him as she walked in.

_Is it just me, or was she flirting. _

            True to her word, she was back in two minutes, but she was not alone. A man… god?,  cloaked in a long light blue cloak accompanied her. _Ganiel, God of Dreams._ Obi-Wan, surmised. _Good first step."_My brothers, sisters, and I are pleased to finally receive a messenger from the Jedi Order. You are welcome." He said, formally. "Due to our respect for the Jedi, my brother and chief, Mithros has set aside time at our next council to hear the message of the Council. In the meantime, I am here to show you to your rooms."

            Obi-Wan bowed to him, and true to his word Ganiel left him at his rooms. But instead of leaving, Ganiel stayed with Obi-Wan outside his rooms. Obi-Wan felt he was being tested. "Dream King Ganiel, how goes the world of dreams." He said, politely.

            Ganiel smiled and Obi-Wan thought, _good, I was right... about both things._. "The reputation for a Jedi's instinct and intellect is well deserved. As well as that for kindness. I will come to you soon, Master Jedi."

            Ganiel and Obi-Wan bowed to each other. Obi-Wan meditated until he felt Ganiel approaching. Then he quickly got up, straightened his cloak, hair, and washed his face. _Another test._ He sighed. _These people have heard a lot about the Jedi. Let us see whether that helps, or hurts. What is interesting, though, is that Anakin's research shows that the general populace knows nothing. Not even the wise seers or writers of the tales. _

            "Master Ganiel." Obi-Wan said, bowing. 

            Ganiel smiled in delight. "Come, the council is ready for you." He said, after bowing in return. 

            "Lead the way." 

            "Honorable council, I bring a suggestion from the Jedi Council. Your world has been going through some tumultuous times as has ours. Your dear ones have been suffering so have ours. One way to put all this fighting behind us is an alliance between the systems. Or rather, between us, and have us nudge Coruscant and Corus, thereby the Jedi Academy and the Knights, to an alliance." Obi-Wan started. "Both could benefit from the others' style of teaching and what is taught. They could have students study at both places. How we propose to have this happen is for us to send a young trainee, Jaina Solo, to Tortal, have her train with the Knights there. Let them grow to love her and appreciate her skills-"

            "-which would also make the Tortallans realize that women can fight." The Great Mother Goddess said, interrupting.

            "-and an alliance with Coruscant would mean less pressure on Tortal's borders and a whole new place to trade with." Obi-Wan said. "Anyways, we would block any Jedi from sensing Jaina's presence until her work was done."

            "-and we would make sure the same for the Tortallans. Intervene if necessary to see that they accept Jaina into the fold." Ganiel said.

            "We will consider this offer." Mithros said. "We will place an eye on the Republic and the Jedi academy to see whether or not they can offer anything to us. During Tomorrow's council, after we look into this more, we shall take again."

            Obi-Wan knew that to be a dismissal and bowed himself out. He force called to the council. _I had my first meeting today, it went well enough. Many of the Gods seem interested, but Mithros seems to be riding the fence. May the Force be with us all._

              The next day Obi-Wan was summoned back into the Council room. He felt awe emanating from many of the gods. "The Jedi fighting talent has not been exaggerated in its retelling." Mithros boomed. For a moment Obi-Wan was confused as to why that was the one thing he had latched onto. _Ah yes, god of war._

            "But there is use of it for peace is what is most admirable." The Great Mother Goddess said. "Yet I feel, we will be giving you more then you give us."

            "An alliance is not momentary. This will last throughout the ages. First, Tortal will help the Jedi in big ways, helping us sustain ourselves. But then, in just a few years, if even that, Luke, the head of the Academy, will be able to send teachers to train the young Knights. The Chief of State will be able to send craftsmen to train the blacksmiths. You said yourself, the Jedi fighting talent and capacity to use it for peace is great. The Jedi could help bring this over to Earth." Obi-Wan said, knowing that he needed to be honest.

            "Secondly, why Jaina Solo." The Great Mother Goddess said. "She is not the most capable of all of the Jedi trainees."

            "She is very good and capable, even though she does have a ways to go, she has skills in diplomacy, which she needs, she is flexible. Most of all, she too has something she could gain from this quest, rather then the others. She also will help bring down the stereotypes of girls in combat. Keladry of Mindelan can not do it alone." Obi-Wan said.

            "We will take what you just said into account. Please be present at a meeting tomorrow." Mithros said, dismissively. 

            Yet Obi-Wan knew enough about politics to know it was a good sign. He bowed himself out feeling very hopeful. _This will be good for Luke, Jaina, and the rest of the galaxy as well as here on Earth._

            Obi-Wan sent his daily report in via the force. _Things are looking very hopeful here. The questions they asked me today made it seem like they were dealing with the nitty-gritty details after having accepted our basic premise._

_            Pleasing this is._ Master Yoda sent back _Reaffirms that this is good for the galaxies. Heartening the celerity is. Precious time is. Sooner this can be done, more help can be brought May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi._

_May the Force be with you, Master Yoda. _

The next day Obi-Wan went back as usual and bowed deeply. "We have one question for you, Master Kenobi." Mithros asked. 

"Please." Obi-Wan said, when it was clear that they were waiting for some response before they asked their question.

"Would you be willing to stay here, or close by, to check in with us and of course, to give guidance to Jaina."

Obi-Wan was elated, but hid it. The fact that they were asking him this meant that they had accepted the rest of his proposal. It would be silly to lose it now, after so much work.

"I will have to clear that with the Jedi council, but I am sure that is what they would like as well." Obi-Wan said. "If you would like I can commune with them now and ask them."

"Please." Mithros said. 

Obi-Wan force sent the Jedi council the Council of Gods' question. _We need you here, Obi-Wan as well, at least some of the time._ Ki-Al-Mundi sent. _Especially Anakin. How about you go there thrice a week. I would have suggested once a day, but that would be taxing on you, as cross-galaxy teleportation is hard._

"What about I come here, three times a standard week."

Mithros looked at the rest of the council. "Vote, my brothers and sisters."

            "By a nearly" as Mithros said this, he glared at the Graveyard Hag, "unanimous vote, the motion has passed. Tell your Jedi council to send the girl at their earliest convenience. We will stand ready for the support you need from us. Remember, though, your promise to come three times a week."

Obi-Wan bowed deeply. "Thank you much."

"We hope that this means an alliance between the two councils as well." The Black god said. 

"That is the wish of the Jedi council as well."

The Great goddess looked a little mischievously as she said. "Good, that means you can join us in our chess match."

"I will relay your gracious invitation to the council." Obi-Wan said. 

"Well, Master Kenobi, I am sure the Jedi council has a lot of preparing and debriefing to do, so we don't want to keep you. Especially now that we know you shall be gracing our halls often." 

Obi-Wan bowed. But then a suggestion from Mace Windu 'tickled' his brain. "If it please the council, at least 2 of the remaining days, maybe you could send a representative. Let us treat you to some Jedi hospitality."

"We will. Thank you for your kind invitation." Mithros said. "If you will excuse us, we have some preparing of our own to do."

Obi-Wan bowed yet again, and left. He cleaned his already immaculate quarters and went back to the Jedi Council.

He sighed with relief as he arrived, as he knew that they would ask only the minimally required questions and then glean the rest from his emotions. "Accepted our invitation, they did. Good this is." Master Yoda said. "Fruitful alliance, this will be."

"Master Kenobi deserves much commendation for this." Mace Windu said, "the Council of Gods' testing nature was noted by Ki-Al-Mundi and Anakin Skywalker as a belated after note."

"No more then other diplomats." Obi-Wan said, knowing it was all right to joke around a little.

"Get to work we must." Master Yoda said, "easy this barrier will not be. Add to that sending Jaina Solo safely."

Anakin thrust his hand forward. "Saving the council's presence, I may have something."

Obi-Wan hid a smirk. The council need not have worried. There is a Skywalker in the room.

"Speak." Windu said.

"Well, with so many Jedi a pointed Vortex would be safe. Or at least a Vortex portal. I have practiced creating one." Anakin said.

"Show us. Transport the hovercar outside your remote room here." A senior member of the council said.

Anakin did. The Jedi saw a set of whirling lights and the hovercar reached. A murmuring overtook the council. Anakin's remote room was at the far end of the Jedi realms. 

"That is taken care of then." The senior member said. "Master Skywalker, any ideas on the barrier?"

"Well", he said, slightly sheepishly. "I got this idea from Dark Lord Kueller. It is a simple blocking barrier. We'd have to strengthen it of course, but with so many Jedi in the room… it wouldn't even significantly tax any of us."

"Let's practice. Anakin, you don't. Our barrier needs to keep out Skywalkers as well."

The barrier failed the first and second times to keep out Anakin. But the third time he could not penetrate. "What," Anakin asked, slightly crossly as he and Obi-Wan walked back to their quarters (which were in the same building) when he noticed Obi-Wan's slight smirk. 

"Sorry, it is just that this is the first time in a really long time I have seen you fail at something."

"And you are smirking." Anakin said, slightly upset.

Obi-Wan stopped with Anakin. "I am just glad. You were combating the combined powers of a lot of the council. If you could beat that, I would be plain worried."

"Yup. Especially with my powers in the picture, Luke and his Jedi don't stand a chance of beating the barrier."

Obi-Wan winced. "Don't say that. When you say that I get afraid that he will beat the barrier before he should. Luke has this propensity to do everything you think he should not be able to. No one should be able to." 

"If he starts to, you, Master Yoda, or I will just go tell him not to fight it."

"He will tell Leia then, and Leia will be steaming mad."

            Anakin shrugged. "She will be either way."

            "Not if she sees the result, or doesn't realize for a long while it was us."

            "That's cowards talk, Obi-bi."

            "When it comes to Skywalkers…."

            Anakin laughed out loud as they reached their building. "So afraid of us, huh."

            "Yeah. And I am not ashamed to admit it." Obi-Wan said.

            Then they entered the lift. They took a moment to enjoy the beautiful view through the clear-glassed elevator. "Beautiful." Anakin murmured looking at the pearl water fountain from Mon Calamari.

            "Isn't it though." Obi-Wan said. 

Just then they reached Obi-Wan's floor. "Sleep, old friend, you are not going to be getting a lot for years starting tomorrow."

"Used to it, chasing Skywalkers all the time." Obi-Wan said, then he laughed. "You too." 


	2. vortex

Jaina Solo in Tortall

Jaina Solo in Tortall. 

Authors-note. Sorry guys, I know I have been really bad about starting stories and then not finishing them. It's just the lack of good reviews has been discouraging me. But anyways, I will finish this one for sure.

I take one liberty in this story, and that is that Roald's marriage has not been set with the Yamani's yet.The second isn't a big liberty, and actually (if you interpret the scene the way I did) fits with the books, and that is that Jedi are physically fit, and even jedi in training are decently fit.

Enjoy, and please review.

"Oh, mi gosh I am late!!" Jaina exclaimed, looking at the chronometer. "I don't know why my jedi senses didn't wake me up this time. But why didn't Jacen wake me up? Did he want to see me get embarrassed." Jaina did a Jedi calming exercise and calmed herself down a bit. She_ reached_ out for Jacen and found that he was asleep too. 

Jaina felt ashamed instantly for accusing her brother of wanting to see her fall on her face. "Sorry, Jasa." She said, using his old-nickname.

She then _reached _to wake up brother up, but instead of touching her brother, the force sense seemed to tug her into it, and take her somewhere else. 

As she 'flew' round and round Jaina felt herself panic. "Where are you taking me." She yelled. "Stop! Jacen! Uncle Luke! Mom, Dad, Anakin, somebody,HELP ME!."

Then she remembered Uncle Luke's lessons. "Always stay calm, when calm the force will provide a solution." 

Jaina had to do the calming exercise two or three times before it worked to her satisfaction. Soon, she came to the end and found herself deposited in a strange place. She could tell it was a palace; it was too spacious, and too ornate to be otherwise. Also, she could feel the awe of the people who walked around it, and Jaina knew from experience that the only place that you would feel that was in a palace. 

Jaina took a deep breath. She let the force flow through her, and then she walked, following it to the nearest person. "Excuse me." She said, "I am new here, I need to meet the leader here. Can you take me to them?"

Jaina cringed as she heard herself speak, to her the words sounded ill-chosen. Her mother, the chief of state would've been ashamed.

But the words were good enough for the person she met. "You are in luck, right now King Jonathan and Queen Thayet are holding audience. It is for someone else, but they might give you a word." The man pointed her down to the audience chamber.

Jaina walked to the audience chamber. She stood at the back while the other person talked to the king. Jaina took a moment to look around, and read the force senses of the people there. She could tell, that this was a place that faced the constant threat of attack, even though they could deal with the attacks. 

Jaina came back when she heard the man move away from the king. Jaina stepped forward and curtsied. At least my curtsy came out right, she thought, please with her curtsy. "Your majesties, I am Jaina Solo, daughter of Leia Organa Solo chief of state of the New Republic, and Jedi-knight-in-training. I was brought to your palace through a vortex. I came here to ask your permission to stay in your kingdom peacefully until I find a way home. If I may not stay in your land, I ask for safe passage and transportation to another land."

King Jonathan of Tortall had not been surprised in awhile, but this certainly surprised him, a girl being transported here from another land. He had used his Gift, so he knew she wasn't lying. But how, he couldn't help thinking, how could this happen, and he knew that the fact that she had landed in the palace showed that the gods, if they hadn't done this, were using it and she was supposed to stay here. But why, and what purpose does she have.

While King Jonathan was thinking over these things Queen Thayet had already started answering the girl. "You shall not have to go anywhere, Princess," she said, addressing the girl by that title, because she guessed that chief of state meant head, and to her knowledge children of leaders were princesses. "You shall have a safe haven in Tortall and if going home is what you wish, we shall aid you. We have some of the best mages, and we have temples to ask the gods."

Jaina curtsied. "I thank you, your majesty, forgive me for correcting you after your great kindness, but I am not a princess, just Jaina, where I come from we have a democracy." 

"A dem-ocracy? What is that?"

"Where the people vote to pick their ruler, we still have monarchies, in planetary governments. In fact, my mother was the heir apparent to a monarchy." Jaina said, slightly simplifying Alderaan's governmental system for the queen. "But the planet was blown up."

"People choosing their rulers." King Jonathan said, his eyes lighting up, "How… enlightened."

Thayet saw the conservatives stiffen, so she hastily said. "Why don't we discuss governmental systems later. Jaina, is there anything else."

"Yes, your majesties. If it please you, I would like to… help out a bit, so I am not a burden." Jaina took a look around, and seeing that the technology was really old-fashioned decided not to mention her mechanical skills, she didn't want to give these people all new technology, she was aware that in places people with such knowledge were considered demons. And she already could tell there were people in this throne room who would say so, she knew this because of people's reactions to the idea of democracy. "As I said, I am a Jedi-knight-in-training, which means I can help defend your kingdom's borders."

Jaina, with her force sense, heard muffled snickering around the room at her comment. She sighed, she could not guess why they were snickering, but she could tell she'd slipped up. 

"Your Majesty," Lord Wyldon said, coming forward and bowing. "I object, a foreigner comes and asks to join border patrols? I think not. If she wants to help, she should join in a womanly art."

"Lord Wyldon." Thayet said. "Jaina said she would like to help defend tortall, so we would like her to join a fighting outfit. And border patrols are what she asked to do, so we can not twist an offering."

King Jonathan saw where his wife was going, he hoped the girl understood hand signals, he discreetly signaled her to stay quiet and wait. 

Jaina got the signal, and she could tell through her force sense, that these people were going to use her offer to do something to prove something to this man. 

Lord Wyldon sighed. "She herself said she was only in training." He said, arguing further, "And if we let someone who was in training go out, they might put other lives in danger. At least with the womanly arts everyone's lives would be safe." 

"If that is your objection, and Jaina doesn't object, she can join our training program, and become a knight, so if she is here for a long period of time she can get her wish of border patrols." Thayet said.

Lord Wyldon said. "She is not of tortallan noble blood."

"Nevertheless, if she doesn't object we wish her to become a knight." Jonathan said, cutting in.

Wyldon ground his teeth; there was nothing he could say anymore. He bowed, and stepped back.

"Jaina, would you be willing to go through Tortallan knight training?"

Jaina curtsied. "Of course, your majesty." 

"Do you have any stuff with you?"

"No, the vortex didn't provide me with any clothes." Jaina said, but then she felt a weight at her belt, and saw her lightsaber was hanging there. "But, it seems to have brought me my weapon, my lightsaber.

"Then give your size to the tailor, he shall give you clothes. Keep your weapon with you. But before that, report to Lord Wyldon, who shall get you a page-sponsor and start your training."Jonathan gave the dismissal sign.

Jaina curtsied, and then walked backwards. She waited outside the door until she _heard_ someone walked behind her. She tensed, until she felt that the person meant no harm. "Psst." The person said whispering in her ear. "Don't stop here, follow me. Trust me, I want to help you not hurt."

The force told her he was not lying. He lead Jaina to a corridor. "Lord Wyldon is going to be in a mood for a bit, let him cool down before you report to him." The boy informed her. "Also, meet him formally in his office. Trust me on this one."

Jaina felt she could trust this boy. "Thank you for the advice, I am Jaina Solo."

"I am Nealan of Queenscove, fellow page. Would you like to meet the rest of us mad folk."

Jaina had to smile at that. "Yes, I would." 

Nealan lead her to the library. "Please wait here, I will get everyone. We need to study today anyways."

Jaina sat in the library and did a few exercises as she waited for Nealan to return. Nealan returned very soon, bringing with him a few others. "Friends, I would like you to meet Jaina Solo, who has decided to join the mad house. She has just arrived her from another galaxy. Jaina Solo, I would like you to meet Keladry of Mindelan, the first female page since the decree."

"I am very pleased to meet you." Jaina said, shaking hands with her.

"Jaina Solo, heir to the throne of Tortall, Prince Roald."

A boy came forward, and as Jaina caught his eye, she felt… something. She shook it off. She curtsied.

"Please don't." Roald said. "I am just a fellow page like you. Please just call me Roald."

"All right, Roald." 


	3. chapter 2

Author's note- school starts wed

Author's note- school starts wed. after that, I am not sure how often I will be able to add on. I will try to as often as possible, but I am taking REALLY hard courses this year. 

Don't worry, 2 times in 3 weeks…. Short chapters. This is a decently long one.

As she shook hands with him, she caught his eyes. He caught her eyes. And they remained in each other's eyes until Merric's voice drew them out.

"Uh, hello, but he wasn't the last page in the room." Merric said.

Jaina and Roald both blushed a deep crimison. "I am sorry. What is your name?" Jaina said, using her best court voice, to make up for her mistake, and trying to dispel all the color from her cheeks. 

"Merric of Hollyrose." Merric said. "This is Faleron of the King's reach."

Merric went through and introduced her to all the pages in Nealan's group. "So that is all of us." Merric said.

Jaina smiled, "I am happy to meet all of you." She looked around at the entire group to emphasize this. Her gaze lingered at Roald though, and it seemed to say, and especially you. 

"One thing that we are wondering about is that you said you were a knight-in-training in your galaxy. Does that mean women are allowed to fight in your galaxy." Nealan asked, in his usual blunt way. Everyone else had also been wondering about this, but was planning to ask in a less blunt way. 

"Of course." Jaina said, puzzled why the topic would even come up. "Gender, race, and species are no barrier to ability. The Force flows to us all." 

"Thank you." Nealan said. "THANK YOU." 

Jaina was surprised by the forcefulness of his answer. "What do you mean, is that disputed in your galaxy."

"Yes." Keladry said. "Didn't you notice that Nealan pointed out that I was the first female page in 10 years. Many conservatives think that women shouldn't be able to fight, they should stay in the 'womanly arts'."

"My father believes differently." Roald said, quietly. "His best friend is Sir Lady Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, someone who hid their gender to get their shield. Then when father became king he passed the decree saying women could be knights, but still so many conservatives were unhappy, and that was a point of such controversy that he had to let Kel, the first page candidate, be put on probation. Kel, I know you are still sore about being put on probation, but realize this, if Wyldon had quit Tortall would be facing a civil war right now. Alanna checked on it. If Wyldon had resigned in anger, 12 fiefs would've revolted. It killed my father to make the decision."

"Really." Kel asked, still skeptical.

"Really." Roald said, showing a forcefulness he rarely showed. 

"Ah." Jaina thought out loud. "That explains a couple things."

"Like what." Roald said.

Jaina cursed herself for speaking out loud. "I am training to be a Jedi. Jedi can sense emotions. And I sensed an emotion from the King and Queen, that lead me to believe they were using my entrance as an opportunity to prove something to Lord Wyldon, maybe it is the fact that women can be fighters." Jaina said, slightly reluctantly. 

"That's a cool thing." Nealan said. 

"Can you keep that a secret for now?" Jaina asked. "I don't want my 'emotion-sensing abilities to become common knowledge."

"Sure." They all said.

"I have to go see Lord Wyldon soon." Jaina said, trying to get everyone's mind off of her Jedi abilities. "Any suggestions or pieces of advice?"

"Be prepared for him commenting on how hard it's going to be, and that you aren't up to it." Keladry said.

"That's the main thing." Nealan said. "But remember, he is the stump, his viewpoints are basically unchangeable."

"And remember, we think you can do it." Merric said.

"Thanks." Jaina said. "I should go now, just tell me how to get there."

"Just down this hall." Faleron called.

"Thanks." Jaina called back. Then she turned and gave the group a huge wave and walked off. 

She had to do 2 calming exercises. Rather than the advice helping her it had made her more nervous. _Calm, _she thought, _calm, peace, the light side of the force are they. Fear, anger, aggression, and hate, the dark side are they. Do not give in. _

__By the time Jaina reached the training Master's office she was calm. She carried the grace of a Jedi. Boy, if Uncle Luke could see me now, she thought, he'd be proud. 

The servant led her in, marveling at how regally and gracefully she carried herself. 

"Jaina Solo." The training master said. "You have been thrust upon me by his majesty. I warn you, training here will not be an easy task. Your old training master must have been a pushover. I bet you your training was easy. But here, it will not be."

Jaina felt the calm she had built up evaporate, and in its place was fury. How dare this man insult her uncle! How dare this man insult the academy! How dare he insult the training procedure at the academy! This man had never even been there; he had never seen it there, yet he still insulted it. Jaina felt herself rise from her chair in anger, and her hand start to clench to strangle this man before her training with Luke, and her good sense came back. Killing or hurting him would hurt her more than him, she reminded herself, that would be done in anger, and anger is the dark side. Anger is the dark side. She calmed herself down with 3 calming exercises before she trusted herself to speak."Your Lordship." She said, in a calm, but steel coated voice. "You have never been to the Jedi Academy, and at the moment I can not take you there to see how easy or hard it is. You also have not met our training master."

"I met you, and I can tell from your looks you would not make a hardy knight-"

Jaina interrupted the training master; she didn't want to hear what was next. "Lord Wyldon, give me a week. If I don't prove my worth, then you can insult my training master, and academy and I will listen."

"I usually would scorn at such a dealing. But right now, I think it is the best I have to go on so deal."

Jaina shook on it with the training master.

"May I go now?" She asked, politely.

"Yes, but report later to be assigned a page sponsor."

Jaina bowed to the training master and walked out as regally as she had come. She still didn't know why she had been brought here, she was pretty sure that someone or something had transported her here for this reason, but now she was certain now that she had a mission here. She, working with Keladry of Mindelan, would prove to the training master that girls COULD be fighters. And if the training master couldn't be convinced, she would convince the rest of the kingdom and make sure the lesson stuck so hard that the training master couldn't do a thing about lady knights. She obviously didn't know if this was what the force that had brought her here had in mind, but this was what she would do here, for now at least.

She walked back to the library. "How did the meeting go?" Nealan asked.

"It started off horribly. He insulted my academy and training master and I almost lost my temper. But then I controlled myself, and ended up making a deal with him."

"What was the deal." Kel asked.  
"That if in one week, I didn't prove myself, he could insult my academy and training master all he wanted, and I'd listen." 

"Uh, Jaina, no offense or anything but I think that is impossible." Roald said. "In one week, to prove yourself to the man known as The Stump."

"Nothing is impossible. You do not believe, and that is why you fail." Jaina said, quoting the words that Yoda had said to Luke, who had in turn passed it on to his trainee's.

She couldn't help but smile as she said those words. It was too bad, she thought, that Uncle Luke wasn't here to see her quoting his words at others. 

"At least that's what my Uncle Luke always said." She said with a shrug. "Now I get to test it out." 

"Who's your Uncle Luke." Roald asked.

"The head of the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4."

"Ah… right." Nealan said. "Naturally, I should've guessed. You are the daughter of the leader, so naturally your uncle would head the academy."

"No." Jaina corrected him. "We are a democracy, people head things. It was a coincidence. My Uncle was the only surviving Jedi Master, so he had to take the role." 

"Ah."Merric said. "So it is a coincidence that your family heads everything."

"Yes, except the military. The military is headed by Admiral Ackbar."

"Wait, doesn't the military report to the leader." 

"There is a separate leader of the military. The Council decides when the military deploys, though of course that is a technicality, at least with my mom, because she is friends with the head of the military who knows she'd never ask for its deployment except in just cases."

Everyone looked dazed. "Uh, what is the Council." Seaver asked.

"Never mind our galactic politics, there is time for that later. Can you give me a quick briefing on yours, since we are here."

"Roald, this is your thing." Nealan said, gesturing to him. "Take it on."

"All right, my family line is the Conte` line. My father is King Jonathan the IV, and my mother is Queen Thayet. I have younger sisters, Kalasin and Lianne, my brother's name is Liam. We have a council which is made up of my father's trusted advisors- his former squire Lady Sir Alanna of Pirate's swoop and Olau who serves him as King's Champion, it is mostly a title for name, the Knight Commander of one of the armies, the King's own, Lord Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's peak Alanna's adoptive father Sir Myles of Olau, his Prime Minister Gareth the younger of Naxen, and Duke Gareth of Naxen. They advise him, and sometimes go on diplomatic missions for him. Stuff like that. There is the Queen's riders, army which allows women. My mother used to be the commander-in-chief, but it interfered with her duties as Queen, so her best friend, and old personal guard, Buriram Tourikam heads it now. There are fiefs, which are lead by their lords, or barons, all lords and barons must follow the King's law and are under him. The lords and barons, and their kids make up the noble class. People who live in fiefs, common class. All people become knights, are nobles. Was that too much information at once?"

"Nope, I got it." Jaina said.

Then the bell rang. "Time to report to Lord Wyldon, he will assign you a page-sponsor now." Merric informed her.

They walked out in a line. Jaina wasn't nervous, for once through this encounter, she knew what she was facing, a male chauvinist, and that she had some friends and of course, the force.

Jaina followed the group carefully. Lord Wyldon beckoned for her to stand in front of the line she did so respectfully. "All of you heard his Majesty's order that Jaina Solo train as a Knight of Tortall. She needs a page sponsor, who shall sponsor her?"

As Roald stood in line he felt his eyes keep steering towards Jaina Solo. In his own mind he could admit that he found her beautiful, nice, and… he was attracted to her, he admitted. That in itself was surprising, Roald was more shy and held back then his father had been in his page and squire years, which meant that he usually didn't get attracted to a girl (or didn't admit it.).But there was something about Jaina Solo that put Roald instantly off-guard. He even felt more than attraction, but he dismissed it, get real, he told himself, you have known her for too short a time to be in love with her. Well then, a voice said, sponsor her. Get to know her, satisfy your scruples. But his natural shyness held him back. SPONSOR HER, shyness, SPONSOR HER, no… I'll wait, GET TO KNOW HER, STOP BEING A COWARD, KNIGHT'S AREN'T COWARDS.

"Uh, I'd like to sponsor Jaina, milord." Roald said, before his mind threw something else at him.

Jaina looked at the Prince. She had felt his mental turmoil and hadn't thought he'd resolve it this soon.

"All right." Lord Wyldon said. "Now, page sponsors have been assigned. His Highness shall tell you how to do everything, and when to report to classes. Dismissed." He said, he walked off a little quicker than usual, wanting to get away from the… girl. 


	4. Chapter 3

"Was it just me or did the stump leave quicker than usual?" Neal asked his group of friends after the training master was out of view.  
  
"He left quicker than usual." Merric said.  
  
"Keladry, may I have a word with you after dinner?" Jaina asked.  
  
"Of course." Keladry said.  
  
They went to dinner, and ate. Jaina put up a good face about not noticing the stares she got. The fact that she and Roald were mesmerized by the other person for a lot of the dinner didn't hurt either.  
  
After dinner Jaina led Kel to her room. She closed the door. "Listen, Kel, I think I was dropped here for a purpose. No one has come to explain to me what that purpose is, so until someone does I make my own judgment. My judgment says it is to engrain the idea of female knights on this society. To close the gender gap, but this is your arena. I would like you to be my partner at this quest."  
  
Kel gave Jaina one of her rare smiles. "That would my honor."  
  
"Now, the physical aspect… I am not the best Jedi-in-training, but I have a hunch that I am good enough. As to keeping up with the work, I used to have Threepio for a tutor, I think I can keep up."  
  
Kel nodded. "I am decently good at both."  
  
"All right, we are set then." Jaina and Kel shook on it.  
  
Jaina heard Neal and Roald walk up to the door. But she pretended not to until Neal knocked. "Come on in." Jaina called.  
  
"Here it is rude to leave your page-sponsor without informing him." Neal told Kel.  
  
"My apologies, Roald."  
  
"It is ok, Jaina."  
  
"Does anyone here want to finish their work for tomorrow, or are they determined to get a whole lot of punishment work?" Neal asked. "Jaina is the only one who doesn't have work."  
  
"You are right." Kel gasped. "Come on, Neal, let's go."  
  
"I'll join you in a bit." Roald said. "I will give Jaina company for awhile."  
  
"Ok." Neal and Kel said, they left.  
  
Jaina felt really awkward alone with Roald. She tried to calm herself, but she could not, her heart was beating triple time. She was anxious that she couldn't even feel the fact that Roald was feeling the same way.  
  
"Jaina." Roald started, his voice wavering a bit.  
  
"Yes, Roald." Jaina asked, slightly breathlessly.  
  
"Tell me about yourself." Roald winced at his question. It had just popped out.  
  
Jaina was relieved though. She, like Roald, believed that love should happen with respect and trust. There was the attraction, now the respect and trust. She told Roald about her life, the unabridged version, Roald was a prince, the heir to a powerful kingdom. He could understand better than anyone, except her brothers of course, what it was like having everyone watch you, expect something of you. So she told him about being a Skywalker, how everyone watched her force potential and the reporters followed her around.  
  
As Jaina guessed, Roald could relate, and he told her about being a prince. How he was expected to behave. He told her about how he hated how his father was villianafied by people when he had just been looking at the whole picture. He told her his secret fear about now being able to further his father's legacy.  
  
Jaina and Roald were really connection. They talked through the night, even though that probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, luckily, they both were excused from the next day's classes so Roald could help Jaina get her stuff.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Luke was startled out of his force mediation. He was feeling the weirdest thing. He was feeling Jaina's sense go farther and farther away from him until he could barely sense her, then finally when he couldn't sense her at all. He got up and ran to Jaina's room. "Jaina!" he called, even though he could sense that she wasn't there. He threw open the door.  
  
As he did Jacen came running up, as did Anakin, Tenel ka, and Lowbacca. These were the people closest to Jaina at the academy, so of the trainees they'd be the only people who could sense it. And outside of Yavin, none of the Jedi would sense it, as they weren't close to Jaina except for Leia. LEIA, Luke thought, knowing her, she'll be going crazy right now, because of the thing she sensed. She watches her kids' force sense too carefully not to have noticed. Luke reached out for his sister, and found that she was getting agitated. Luke decided to save his force energies on finding Jaina. "Jacen, search the temple for Jaina." Luke said, even though he knew such a search would be in vain.  
  
"I will be right back. I need to call Leia." Luke said, he knew this made it sound like Jaina was dead so he changed his words. "Leia felt what we did, and I need to reassure her. I… I am pretty sure Jaina isn't dead."  
  
Anakin, Tenel Ka, Jacen, and Lowbacca looked at each other. They all knew how powerful Luke was, and they trusted him. If he thought Jaina wasn't dead, she wasn't and that thought heartened them. But if she wasn't here and wasn't dead, where was she.  
  
She was sleeping soundly in her bed at the Palace in Tortall dreaming of Roald. She was thinking of how nice he was, and in her dreams, she admitted he was handsome. He was regal. He was everything she'd wanted. But soon her dreams changed from Roald. She was on Tatooine and there was another man with her. "Jaina. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
"Hello, Obi-Wan. Am I right in thinking you brought me here to explain why I am in Tortall."  
  
"Yes, Jaina, you have guessed part of the reason the force wants Tortall to accept female knights, so you must prove it to Wyldon and this realm. That is what countries are called here by the way. Also, you are here because once you are here, your mother and uncle must come here, then relations between the two galaxies will start. The two places can help each other a lot."  
  
"Ah." Jaina said.  
  
"Jaina, remember, you have it in you to pass their tests. You are right; Jedi Knight training is harder than there training is here, except for a few things. They overload you with work so you will have to work into the night. But use the stamina your uncle taught you to keep going. Finish the work. Prove to them that girls can do it. Only use the force, though, when people are being unfair to you, which will happen. Otherwise fulfill the training as everyone else does, without the aid of special powers. Well, here some have a gift, so you can use your healing powers, but I recommend that if you can work with your injury, do so to prove that girls are hardy."  
  
"I will do so." Jaina said.  
  
"All right, then go back to bed." He said starting to fade away. "And Jaina, May the Force Be With You."  
  
"Thank you." Jaina whispered as he faded away.  
  
Jaina found herself back in bed in the Palace in Tortall. She looked around for a second before sleep overtook her.  
  
The next morning, she awoke when she felt everyone else in the palace awaken. She got dressed as quickly as she could. Jaina was apprehensive about using the appliances, as she had never used them or anything like them before. But she found that they were decently easy to use. It took awhile for her to get acclimated, and she almost broke a few things, but her force powers saved her they told her right before something was going to break and she stopped whatever she was doing.  
  
While Jaina was trying to figure out how to close the drapes a knock came on the door, it was Keladry. "Who is it?" Jaina asked, keeping up the guise.  
  
"Kel, may I come in."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Kel stepped in, a bit shyly. "Roald wasn't sure if you knew how to use everything, and he asked if I would come and help you."  
  
"Tell Roald that was very kind, and I could use some help figuring things out a bit." Jaina again decided to pretend to be a little more helpless then she was, also, she admitted to herself, she could use help also.  
  
Keladry went through and showed Jaina how to use everything. "I have got to go." Keladry said, right as Jaina understood how to use everything. "I need to complete morning exercises. Are you okay here."  
  
"Perfectly." Jaina said, giving Keladry a smile. "Thank you, Kel."  
  
"It was my pleasure." Keladry said as she left.  
  
Jaina quickly finished getting ready. Then she did her own morning exercises. She exercises until Roald knocked on the door and told her it was time for breakfast.  
  
They went to breakfast. The entire hall went silent again when she entered. With her Jedi senses she felt the large amounts of hostility in the room. That discouraged Jaina. She was supposed to change the views of a society so engrained in their views. Then Jaina redirected her Jedi senses to as far as she could, and felt that some people were happy with her presence in the kingdom.  
  
Jaina sat down with Roald. She could feel the people next to her wanted to move away, but they didn't because of Roald. They didn't want to be rude to the heir of the kingdom.  
  
Jaina blocked out all the other people's emotions from her mind. She wanted to stay positive, and feeling all their negative emotions wouldn't help her at all. She noted that Roald wasn't eating yet, so she waited. She was happy when Roald's friends came, the other people next to her, gladly relinquished their seats on the excuse of being polite.  
  
"Hey, Jaina, don't worry about it, they did it to me on my first meal here too." Keladry said, knowing from experience what had happened.  
  
Jaina smiled at the girl. "Yea, it isn't bothering me too much though, I should concentrate on my positive energies, not their negative ones." Jaina said, quoting her uncle.  
  
"But doesn't not getting angry tire you out sometimes. Kel, here does the same thing, and I don't know how and why." Merric said. "I mean, it gets her more punishments, because I think when the teachers see her calm face when she has done something they get angrier and blow."  
  
Jaina smiled wryly, there were so many times when she'd just wanted to blow her top, throw a tantrum and/or just yell, but being the granddaughter of Darth-Anakin Skywalker she couldn't through a tantrum, if she did everyone would say, she is going dark. She exchanged a look with Roald, she'd told Roald about that the night before. "Getting angry is against the way of Jedi." She said, simply.  
  
Nealan shook his head. "You and Keladry are so alike, before we had to worry about one person getting into trouble over her calm ways, now there are two." He said in his usual blunt way.  
  
Jaina laughed, but before she could retort everyone got up, and Jaina got up with everyone just a beat later. "Lord Wyldon is here." Roald whispered.  
  
"Ah." Jaina said, pretending, again, to be surprised.  
  
"May Mithros guide us through these uncertain times, and keep our land sacred and our own. May no enemy destroy us from within, may nothing alter what is time-honored and true. So mote it be."  
  
"So mote it be." Everyone said.  
  
"What is his problem." Jaina said, under her breath in Corellian.  
  
"What did you say." Roald asked.  
  
"Nothing important." Jaina said, smiling at him sweetly.  
  
That smile, Roald thought, is the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. It looks like a dozen rainbows, the shine off of a fresh stream that is complimented by eyes like the most beautiful diamonds. Like the stream calls to you to bath in it, that smile draws me on. By Mithros, I can't resist that smile.  
  
Jaina could sense and see Roald's mood change with her smile; he gave her the most intense look she'd seen. And Jaina found she was being drawn into his look. Gosh, she thought, those eyes are more beautiful than all the ships in the galaxy.  
  
"Uh oh." Neal whispered to Kel. "Those lovebirds are on cloud nine, but if Lord Wyldon notices…"  
  
"Ok, let's break the spell." Kel said.  
  
She waved her hands between their faces. Jaina came back to reality. "Wha-?" She asked.  
  
"Don't talk about it, or the Stump will have a cow. Eat your meal then go to your rooms." Neal said in an undertone. 


	5. this is a shock

Jaina and Roald knew he spoke the truth

Jaina and Roald knew he spoke the truth. They both hid blushes as best as they could and finished eating.

Jaina and Roald didn't have any time to talk about this then, though. They had to go get all of Jaina's armor, and everyone else was at training. Roald showed her around the entire place. By the time they were done it was time for the evening meal.

"How was your day?" Keladry asked.

"Interesting." Jaina said. "I learned a lot thanks to an awesome sponsor."

Roald blushed a deep red. "So, did you learn anything, Roald?" Neal asked.

"Of course." Roald said. 

"So, Owen how was your day?" Jaina asked.

"Not as jolly as I had hoped." He complained. 

Everyone at the table hid snorts of laughter. "What is your definition of jolly?" Jaina asked.

"Don't get him started." Neal said before he could answer.

"Sheesh." Owen said, with mock annoyance.

The rest of the meal went with light talk and banter. After the meal Jaina realized this would be the best time to talk to Roald.She touched his arm and mouthed. "Can we go somewhere to talk?"

"Sure." He mouthed back.

They headed to Roald's room. No one dared disturb the room of the Kingdom's heir. "Jaina-"

"Roald-" Jaina said at the same time. 

They laughed, which eased the tension a bit. As she laughed, a thought struck her, and she could tell something like it had struck Roald. She took Roald out of her force sense, so she couldn't feel his nervousness. "Jaina, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." Roald said, getting to the point. "And you understand what I go through as Crown Prince." Then he looked at the ground. "It's just… I have a responsibility to Tortal. I don't know if my father would honor my love."

"You the most handsome and intriguing guy I have ever met. I don't know when I will have to return to my galaxy." Jaina said. "You are right, we both have alternate lives and must somehow control ourselves."

"This love isn't destined to be." Roald said. "Let's walk away from this while we have our sanities."

"We will just be friends, and nothing more." Jaina said.

"The best of friends." Roald said.

"Deal." The two shook on it.

Jaina walked back to her room, depressed, but feeling that she had done the right thing it wouldn't be fair on either of then if they fell in love, but she had to leave and he had to marry someone for the good of tortall. It was good they nipped it in the bud.

As she got close to her room, she sighed, she sensed that Keladry was waiting for her. Sure enough, Keladry (whose room was 3 doors down from hers.) beckoned her inside Keladry's room. Jaina went inside slowly. "So what happened?" Keladry asked.

"We called it off."

"What?!" Keladry asked. "You two looked so cute, why?"

"Because he has to marry for the good of Tortal and I will probably have to go back home sometime."

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Keladry said, slowly, but Jaina could read she was still sad about it. 

"Let's change the topic." Jaina said.

"Ok. Tell me a little about your academy." Keladry said. 

"Our training master is my uncle, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. Usually we get up eat, and then we go to a lecture that my uncle and if he has been called away on missions whoever he has appointed will teach us something. Then we go practice the skill we have been instructed to practice. Then the advanced students work with the teachers on skills like lightsaber dueling, mediation, hand-to-hand combat, or whatever else they deem we need help on. The younger students usually have just finished their skill practice then and the teachers work with them. Then we have free time, which we are supposed to use to hone whatever skill we would like. Then Uncle Luke and us have a work session in the evening. This all is sometimes subject to change. Uncle Luke runs the academy in a deceptively loose way. If you hear about it you think that it isn't really grueling, but it is. The thing that makes it bearable is how nice Uncle Luke is. I know I am biased, but everyone says the same thing."

"Sounds like fun." Kel said. 

"It is." Jaina said. "I love it at the Jedi Academy."

Just then Seaver came bursting in to Kel's room. Jaina could feel his anger and shock, so she sat up to brace herself. "Kel, Jaina, I was coming to get help on math homework, when I passed Jaina's room, it was defiled."

Jaina and Kel got up, almost in tandem and rushed to Jaina's room. It had been mutilated even worse then Kel's had when she had first come here. She read, _no girls, especially no foreign girls. We want only pure Tortallan blood. Go away from here._

Jaina didn't read the rest. She just started cleaning up. "Call Salma." Kel told Seaver, who had followed.

Seaver bolted from the room. Jaina and Kel began to set everything up again. Salma arrived within minutes. "Jaina, go with Kel to her room. I will have everything back together. I will put the same lock on your door that Kel has on hers. Give me your key," then she looked around at the damage. "Maybe you want to sleep in Keladry's room for the night. This will take awhile, and you should be rested for tomorrow. I will bring along a bedroll."

"All right." Jaina said, she took her nightclothes and went to Keladry's room. As promised Salma brought a bedroll in minutes.

Kel and Jaina fell asleep quickly. Jaina awoke when Keladry did. She watched Keladry do her morning practices. Keladry had great skills, Jaina observed, and an even greater determination. Just like Tenel Ka. Tenel Ka… Jaina thought about her warrior friend, who was never satisfied with enough, she had to push herself past her limits. 

"Jaina, you are up." Keladry said, surprised when she noticed Jaina's brown eyes watching her.

"Yes, I have been for awhile actually. You use the weapon very well, it almost looks like an extension of you."

Kel blushed."Thank you."


	6. chapter 5

Jaina got up and got ready

Jaina got up and got ready. She and Kel sat around for about a minute then when Roald came. "Hi." He said, being careful not to look into Jaina's eyes.

"Hi." She said, also not looking into his eyes. 

They headed down to breakfast, both being careful to keep in conversation with other people. Jaina also headed to her morning classes in a crowd, so she was with Roald but she didn't have to look him in the eye.

Jaina made sure she answered all the questions she could correctly, she observed as good decorum as possible. Obi-Wan had been right though, she noticed, they made things harder on her then on other pages. What made all this bearable for Jaina was Neal's humor. She didn't know how she would've gotten through it all without him. She really couldn't talk to Roald at this point, the wound was too fresh, and she knew she'd break out if she did. Now was when she was feeling all alone. Back home she had Jacen to talk to. 

"Page Jaina." A voice broke through her reverie. 

Uh oh, she thought. She rose up respectfully. "Yes, Master Oakbridge."

"What is the proper way to bow to a Countess."

Phew, she thought, an easy one. The bows and decorum here were similar to the Senex, the old monarchy planets in The Galaxy, and her mother had taught her all of them. Jaina bowed gracefully. 

Master Oakbridge was pleased. "Exceptionally fine work."

"That was a first." Kel mouthed to her. "Way to go." 

Jaina survived all of her classes. Oh sure a lot of people teased her, she had a weird accent, she dressed differently, and just random stuff. But she didn't listen. She remembered that she was here on a mission. Jaina practiced really hard. Every free moment she had, which weren't many, she practiced the new style of fighting and new weapons. The weapons were so archaic. Especially in terms of what they were made out of. One thing Jaina had to be careful of was not breaking them. She didn't want to explain to them about the weapons in her galaxy, A. because it wasn't her place to elevate these people from before iron age up to her galaxy's age. B. Some conservatives would start calling her a demon.

Jaina was doing her morning practice when she heard a knock on the door, it was Kel. "Come on in." Jaina said.

Jaina continued practicing. "You are doing very well." Kel said

Thank you." Jaina said, blushing.

"Jaina." Kel said, a weird note showing through in her voice.

"Yes." Jaina said, hearing the note.

"You are amazing."

"Not anymore than you."

"Jaina, you came to a new realm. Learned new fighting techniques, new everything and mastered them in such a short time."

"It was the will of the force."

"The what?"

"Nevermind. Let's just go to class." 

And through all of this practice the first week passed quickly. At the last day of the week at weapons practice. 

"If any of the third years can hit the quintan at the center I will be amazed. But you first years, give it a go as well."   
Many boys failed at the task. Then it was Jaina's turn, she smiled grimly. This is what she needed for Lord Wyldon to have to capitulate. She whispered to her horse. "Come on, honey, come on. We need to prove this to them." 

Jaina galloped her horse really fast. She had been practicing; she knew she could do it.A moment later she hit it. Everyone stood his or her mouth open. Except for her friends, who were cheering."My Lord." She said to Lord Wyldon. "I think I upheld my end of the deal."

Lord Wyldon grinded his teeth. "So you did." 

Jaina smiled at him, "Thank you." She said. Then she walked to her friends stepping triumphantly. "What was that about?" Keladry asked.

"The deal his Lordship and I made." Jaina said. "To see whether I'd prove myself in a week or not. Well, I just did."

"Jaina, you have taken this palace by storm." Nealan said.

"Understatement." Roald said, joining in the conversation for the first time.

He gave Jaina a small smile. But even that small smile made her heart flip flop, and made her desire to run into those arms…. Stop it, Jaina told herself trying to shake herself out of it. But she really couldn't easily. "I have to go… change." She said, slightly lamely. "I will meet you all back here soon."

"Hurry." Neal urged.

"I will." Jaina promised. She rushed to her room and did a quick meditation. She cursed herself, Jedi have more control. Jedi are supposed to have full control over their emotions. They don't let a little thing like infatuations rule them. She calmed herself down hurriedly then headed out.

"What took you so long, we need to do some class work." Neal said, fussily.

"Sorry, MOTHER." Jaina said, jokingly. But right as she said the word mother she started feeling homesick for her mother, father, Jacen, Anakin, Uncle Luke, Winter, artoo and even Threepio. 

"What's the matter, Jaina?" Roald asked, noting her silence.

"Nothing." She said, forcing a smile to her face.

Kel put her hands on her hips. "Funny type of nothing. What is the matter."

"Just a bit homesick." Jaina admitted.

Everyone, except for Owen, paused to give Jaina a hug. "Stop treating her like a girl." Owen protested.

Everyone ignored him. "Thanks you guys." Jaina said, her eyes a bit teary. 

"Can we get back to finishing our work?" Owen complained.

Jaina laughed. "Fine with me."

They all started working again.They worked quickly. Jaina had figured out a simple trick to avoid most punishment work, with Kel's help. And it had kept all of them sane. 

The next day as Jaina went to all her classes she noticed that people were giving her and her friends, except Roald of course, weird looks. She sighed, what is it now?

At lunch she asked her friends. "What is up?"

"I have been trying to figure that out." Kel said. 

"Let's just wait it out." Neal said. "These people get distracted and over it quickly."

But when it hadn't stopped the next week. "I am going to use some royal influence to figure out what's going on." Roald said.

Everyone looked at Roald in surprise; the heir didn't like to use royal influence. "Nothing really open." He said, shrugging. "Just asking the servants and stuff. That should be enough. It's gone on long enough."

Roald was as good as his word; the next evening he had results. "I had results earlier, but I wanted to wait until evening when we were all 'free'." 

"So what are they?" Owen snapped.

Roald sighed. "The fact that we haven't had much substantial punishment work in so long. They think we have a spell helping us, or something."

"That's dumb!!!!!!" Jaina cried. "Just because we figured out a way to get most of our work done?"

"We will have to let ourselves keep some work undone." Kel said.

"No." Roald said. "That would backfire. People would think, oh they are just lazing off, and the teachers would be displeased. We need to think of another way."

After a few minutes of musing. "I've got it." Faleron said. "We 'accidentally' let slip our method."

"Give our secrets to the enemy?" Neal said, cynical as usual.

"They aren't our enemy. And I agree with Faleron." Kel said.

"As do I." Jaina said. 

Neal looked around and saw himself outnumbered. "All right." He sighed. 

"How do we do it?" Roald asked.

They thought. "I've got it. At the evening meal, we talk too loudly about it." Owen said.

"Good idea." Neal said, unexpectedly. "And that can be staged so it isn't very obvious."

"I am glad that we all agree." Kel said, after looking at everyone. "Just remember, you can't give Jaina, me, credit for it." 

"But you two came up with it." Seaver protested.

"But then they will think it is a sorcerers trick." Jaina said.

"That's dumb." Owen complained.

Jaina didn't disagree, but that was how the world worked.

Then the bell for the meal rang. "Let's do it." They said.

At the meal. "That was an ingenious thing K-I mean, Merric came up withup with the ide3

Up with the idea." Owen said, a bit to loudly.

Neal nudged him. "That's too obvious." He whispered.

Owen quieted his voice a bit as he told everyone how they'd been avoiding punishment work by finishing most of their assigned work.

Jaina did something she hadn't done really since she'd come to Tortall, do a force sense check, she was relieved by what she found. Most people had bought it, and were mesmerized by it, the expected people were skeptical, Joren and his crowd.


	7. wrapping up year 1

                "Well, that did it." Roald said the next day. "I checked and all the rumors have mostly stopped."

           Jaina gave everyone a thumbs-up. "Well, it worked." She said. Then she noticed Kel's slightly sad face. "What is it, Kel." She asked.

         "We have to come up with another way to convince everyone we are good enough to be knights." Kel said.

          Jaina shrugged. "They have to give us credit for coming up with it, plus, we can do it just be our excellence in military skills."

        "You are such a bright optimist." Neal said.

          "You go towards what you focus on." Jaina said.

          "If that was true, Neal would be dead."  Kel said.

         "He isn't?" Jaina teased.

                Neal put on a face of mock misery. "Everyone gangs up on me."

            Everyone laughed, but Jaina saw exactly how much Neal looked like her dad when he did that. She really missed her dad, she had great friends here, and her own identity, but what she didn't have was her own family, Jacen, Anakin, her dad, mom, and uncle Luke and Chewie. 

           "Jaina, what is it?" Roald asked.

        "Nothing." She said, not quite truthfully. 

       Roald knew what was wrong though. He gave her a comforting smile. Kel looked between the two of them. She cleared her throat. "Listen, you know we have to get back to work." She knew something was going on, she just didn't know what she could do about it.           

            "You are right." Jaina said, and she resumed working.

              The next few months passed uneventfully. Soon it was time to close up for the summer.  Jaina seemed to get more depressed as the summer came. She saw it, and tried to do calming exercises, but nothing worked.

         "Jaina, what is the matter?" Kel asked.

     "Nothing." Jaina said.

     "That is not true and you know it. We all see it, you are depressed."

      "Nothing." Jaina insisted again.

      But Kel persisted.

       "Homesick, and feeling out of place." She admitted at last. 

        "Why do you feel out of place?" Kel asked, taken aback, she had thought that Jaina was fitting in really well.

        "Where am I going to go for summer break?" She asked, tears starting to flow. 

       Kel was quiet, she'd suggest that Jaina could come with her, but she wasn't sure if her parents had enough money available to pay for another person. That's silly, she thought to herself, she'd explain the situation to them. 

    But before she said anything Roald, who'd been listening at the door, said. "You are invited to stay with us at the summer palace. You will enjoy it, Jaina. I already asked, and they said of course." 

        Kel didn't follow through with her invitation then, she knew it would be good for Jaina to stay with Roald. 

         "Thank you." Jaina said, wiping her tears. "That is very kind."

     "Hey," Roald said, "you are my friend, there is no kindness involved, just friendship." 

       "There, now that's settled. Can we see a smile." Kel asked. 

       Jaina smiled a watery smile. "I am sorry for crying, I haven't cried like this is since I was little."

           "It is ok." Kel and Roald assured her. 

         Neal walked in then, saving everyone from any more deep conversations about the topic. "So." He drawled. "Is everyone here looking forward to the end of this mad camp and beginning of summer?"

         "Yes." Kel  said.                                           

and soon it was the morning of the big exams. Jaina awoke early and was basically ready when Roald came by. He knocked. Jaina made sure she was perfectly dressed than she opened the door. "What's up." She casually asked, trying not to notice how perfect he looked. 

        "Neal said he'd check on Kel and I should check on you and make sure you are on time. Let's go. We'd better be 10 minutes early on Neal will go crazy."

     "Why is Neal so uptight?" Jaina asked.

     "Lord Wyldon, as you know, is very strict about timeliness. If you are even a bit late he will make you repeat years. I think Neal will already be pacing when we get there."

     True enough the first thing Jaina saw was a pacing Neal. He ran over to them right as he saw them and took charge. 

        To Jaina's surprise everyone passed. "That was easy." She told Neal later.

      "They have to be easy enough that even a noble with ogre blood could pass." Neal said.

    "Ogre's only sound dumb you know, they are smart." Kel said.

    "I know. I am so shallow I don't know why I don't reflect myself." Neal said. Everyone groaned. 

          "Neal, trust me. You aren't shallow I have seen shallow." Jaina said, thinking of Raynar, who was extremely shallow. "At least not most of the time."

      "Aww. Look, someone who defends me." Neal said. 

     "Always." Jaina said, smiling.

      The 4 friends went laughing to the meal, where there was a special treat for the graduating class.

         But after the happiness of passing the tests faded both Jaina and Kel remembered that they were on probation. Wyldon could decide not to let them come back.

            Kel showed Jaina the letter from her family, "I couldn't stand being here if I wasn't coming back." Kel confided. "If, ha, when he kicks me out I am going to ask to be sent home to Anders."

        Jaina sighed. "I am not even going to think about that. I don't know where I would go."

        "You could probably stay with Kalasin." Kel said.

    "And train to be a princess? No thanks. I might then go and sign up as a Queen's Rider. But let's not worry until we know for sure." Jaina said, but she could sense her friend was sinking into depression. 

        "Let's go practice." Jaina suggested, knowing physical exercise would cheer her friend up. 

          The next morning Wyldon called both girls to his office. "I am going to talk to you as I would to my daughters.  I recommend that both of you reconsider your bid for knighthood over the summer."

          "But we will be allowed to return." Kel asked cautiously.

         "I recommend that you reconsider." Wyldon repeated.

        "But we will be allowed to return." Jaina asked.

        "Yes." Wyldon said, saying it as though saying those words pained him.

      "Thank you, my lord." Both girls said in tandem, bowing.

         "Yes!!" they said giving each other hugs. 

       "What?" Roald said coming out, Neal close behind.

     "We can stay!"

   "There was a doubt about that?" Neal asked. "The stump couldn't have justified not letting you come back."

         "People can always justify it." Jaina said wisely. "Especially since Lord Wyldon has such backing and people are so scared of Kel and me."

          "You guys are so good that it would be hard." Neal still argued.

         "Politics." Roald said. "It could've been politicked though you are right, it would've been hard considering the merits of these two." 

      "Guys, we have to pack." Kel said as the bell went off. "We are all leaving soon."

      They went and packed. Jaina was done quickly; she had hardly anything to pack. Then she went and helped Kel pack. Roald came in soon. "Hi, Kel. Jaina, father said to tell you that we will leave an hour after the last page leaves. Are you all packed?"

      "Yes." Jaina said.

      Then Salma came in. "Kel, your father is here to get you."

     Kel said her farewell to everyone in the room, and all of her friends not in the room and left. Slowly all the pages and squires left.

         After they had Roald took Jaina to his family's personal quarters. "We are here." He called.

          Jaina noticed how much he relaxed when he was in his family's personal quarters. She suspected it had something to do with the fact that he felt freer here, then in the world where everyone wanted to know him just because he was the heir and everyone expected so much of him. 

            "Are you and Jaina packed?" Thayet asked?

           "Yes."


	8. Alanna And Jon

Author's note- I am too lazy to compute how old Liam, Lianne, and Kally will be. So do excuse the age discrepancy. (Besides having Liam as 8 and Lianne as 5 fits the storyline better. 

       Someone had asked for a scene where Jaina had to use the force. Here is one, I will add another one later too, because this won't be as satisfactory, but I had to follow my plot line.)

      "Ask your father." 

          "In 2 hours. Let's all meet in one and a half hours at the stables. By that time the servants should have the bags, and you should be all ready to go." Jonathan said, his voice showing that he was working. 

       "Ok." Roald called back, then he asked his mother, "When are Kally, Liam, and Lianne meeting us?"

          "Kally is already here." Thayet said. "You should've known that. Liam and Lianne are going to" 

         "Sorry." Roald said. "Jaina and I are going to go walk around. We will see you."

       "Make sure you are on time." 

         "Of course."

       "Come on, Jaina." Roald said, then he remembered his manners. "If you wish." 

      "Of course I do." Jaina said, happy that he was being more assertive and open. 

      Jaina spent one of the best days she had ever spent with Roald just walking around the palace and hearing him talk. What made it special was how excited Roald seemed, and just how different he was when he was walking around the palace like this. It made Jaina feel good the Roald could be himself around her. 

          The time passed quickly, it seemed to Jaina only a second later when the bell rang to signal the hour. 

         "Let's head to the stable." Roald said. "I know we technically have another half hour, but my dad…. Well, it will just be better if we head in now."

        "Sure." Jaina said.

        They went in, and Roald had been right. Jonathan was pacing up and down. Almost wearing a hole in the stable. "There you are." He said, when he saw them. 

          "Hi, father." Roald said.

         Jaina took her cue from Roald and didn't curtsy. "Hello, your majesty."

       "Call me Jon, please, we aren't on official business."

         "Sure." Jaina said, knowing full well that she had no intention of doing so. 

       She remained with Roald; she noticed that the entire family assembled early. Soon they set out. "We are leaving a bit early, but since we are all here…" Jon said.

              Thayet smiled at her husband and patted his arm. "Its ok."   
              As they passed Pirate's swoop Jon's jaw tightened, and he motioned for them to ride faster. Jaina was obeying the gesture when she saw Thayet shake her head. Jaina slowed down suddenly. Thayet motioned for her to stop completely. Jaina did, she looked over and saw that Roald was as startled as she was, but obeying. "What are you doing?" Jon asked his wife, impatiently.

       Jaina was relieved that he knew Thayet was giving the orders. "Just resting for a second." Thayet said pleasantly. 

        But Jaina could feel how tense she was, Jaina knew about the fight between Alanna and Jon, and she could figure out that this had something to do with that. 

        Jaina waited and after a second the pirate's swoop gates came open, and out came a few people. Jaina could see that the one with Hazel-eyes was the leader. "George." Jon said, tightly.

       "What a pleasant surprise." Thayet said, "How did you know we were riding by."

      Jaina had to work hard to suppress a smile. It was obvious that Thayet had planned this with George. "Come on in." George said, Jaina could tell he was keeping with a script. "You can't go by without coming in."

     "Alanna wouldn't want me to." Jon said

     "Just come on." George said. "The kids have been dying to see you."

    Roald caught on then, Jaina saw a small smile creep to his face, and he went into pirate's swoop not looking to see if any of his parents did.

           _Way to go, Roald_, Jaina thought.

          After Roald went in, Jonathan didn't have a choice. "Thank you." He said, to George. 

        They stayed in pirate's swoop for a few days. The schedule was so hectic that Jaina never got to think about Roald. One thing she noticed was that Alanna and Jon stayed on opposite sides of one another. Then on the third day Jaina was awoken when she felt a sharp stab of panic. She grabbed her saber and sword, put on a quick tunic and left the room scanning for danger. She felt the fear increase. She grabbed a servant. "What happened?"

       "I know not, your ladyship, but most of the notables are collected in the library."

     Jaina knew it was important then, she ran down. "What happened?" She asked, Roald breathlessly.

      She noticed that Roald looked scared and withdrawn. "Dad took off this morning, he took no squad with him and is vulnerable to raiders. When Alanna heard that she started swearing loudly and she took off after him." 

        Jaina had to sit down. She knew that if King Jonathan died the realm would feel the loss, because there were a lot of people who would oppose Thayet, and Roald wasn't old enough for Thayet to be able to step aside and let Roald take the throne. Plus, no one but Jon knew how to use the dominion jewel. 

    "This was all our fault." Thayet said, looking at George. "We pushed them too hard." 

     George nodded. Thayet began to cry silently. Kally began to cry too.

   Jaina couldn't stand it, the queen had really never cried before. But before she could do anything. Lianne spoke up quietly. "Are daddy and 'Lanna going to die?"

     "No, honey." Jaina said, kneeling down and talking to the little girl.

      Jaina couldn't stand it. Her force skills were beckoning to her, she had to use them. "Listen," she said, standing up abruptly. "You are going to have to trust me again. There is something I can do to help."

     "Anything." Thayet said.

     "All right. Can someone tell me the terrain a bit." Jaina said.

    George explained it to her a bit.  

   Jaina also took a communication necklace, (author's note-they have these in tortall, I am just not sure what they are called.)

      "I will be back. Tell as many guards as you can that I am a friend." Jaina said. 

     Jaina left quickly, not bothering to put something on. This was her true test. She took a deep breath. _You can do this, you are a Jedi. You are a jedi. _She concentrated, and levitated herself. She also distracted people's views away from her. She could sense that she was getting closer. Something told her she needed to go faster. Jaina did. She saw a full-fledged battle, as she got closer. Jaina almost lost control, she saw a severely injured Jonathan laying back, and Alanna defending the two of them and looking furious. She was just going to call in her position and tell them to hurry up and get more backup down there, when she saw Alanna needed help, and fast. The other people had 10 more people to throw at the Lioness, correction, she thought seeing 10 people running, make that 20 but 10 had the good sense to run away from the Lioness. Jaina knew how big of a reputation Alanna had in these parts, and she could see it was well deserved, but even the best of people needed back up sometimes. Calling in could wait. Alanna was tiring, and the King needed medical help almost immediately. 

         Jaina pulled her sword after a quick contemplation, her lightsaber could easily cut these weapons, but she knew she'd have quick explanations to do (she had been keeping her saber secret.) and it would cause a ruckus, so she kept it in case the situation got worse. 

        Jaina landed a few feet away gracefully, and then ran into the fight. She defended really well and took care of a few people, and with a few less people for Alanna to worry about it was taken care of. "Thank you." Alanna said, turning to her. "Do I know you?"

      "You have probably heard of me." Jaina panted, she was only half trained in both galaxies. "Jaina Solo."

       "Yes, I have." Alanna said, giving her a smile. "Alanna of Pirate's swoop and Olau." 

       "There isn't a soul around who hasn't heard of you, Lady Alanna."

    "Just Alanna." Alanna said.

      Before Jaina could say anything Alanna looked at Jon, and seemed to forget about Jaina. "You always get yourself into these messes you know. You are SO DUMB." She yelled at him. "Why? Do you think no one cares if you live or die? Well what do you think would happen to me if you died? You are best friend Jon."

        Jon started to say something. "Be quiet." Alanna snapped. "Don't waste your energy. I will need to tap into it to do a proper healing." 

          "I will go get us an inn." Jaina said, she wanted to leave the two alone so they could make up and she'd be out of the lioness's warpath. 

       Alanna didn't hear her being to busy fixing Jon up. Jaina went and got a room, and a hostler came back to get the horses and help carry the king inside. Jaina saw that her presence wasn't required there at the moment so she went back to call Roald and Thayet and assure them everything was being taken care of and tell them which Inn they were at. 

           Jaina went back to the room intending to tell Alanna and Jon that everyone knew they were ok, but as she got closer she saw that Alanna and Jon were having a needed heart-to-heart so she waited for Roald and company in the lounge. It didn't take long for everyone to reach. "Are they ok?" Roald asked, breathlessly. 

        "I assume so, Lady Alanna did a healing, they are having a heart-to-heart talk so I thought it would be better if I left them alone." Jaina said. 

        Jaina could tell from the Force senses of the individuals that they had made up. _Thank the Force_, she thought, that was one less worry for Roald. 

      "I will go check on them." Thayet said.

     "Don't worry." Jaina told Roald, everything will be ok."

   "I wish I could be as certain of that as you are." Roald said.

   Jaina decided just for the quiet, supporting look. 

    Thayet came out 2 minutes later. "Thank Mithros. They are making up, now maybe things will be a little calmer around the palace."

     "And I can avoid breaking bones for awhile." George said.

   "Breaking bones?" Roald asked.

   "Whenever Alanna gets mad, she starts practicing her weapons skills, and she has been working on jousting right now." George said, wincing.

       Everyone winced. "And you are still standing?" Kally asked.

     "Barely." George said.

     Just then Alanna and Jon came out. Jaina was amazed at the change in the King since she had last seen him, it seemed as if ten years had been lifted off of his shoulders. "Alanna, why don't you and George join us?" Thayet asked. "We are just going to the summer palace." 

     Alanna and George looked at each other. "Sure." Alanna shrugged. "We'll pack. It won't take us long. Come on in kids."

      Alanna's little ones looked at each other. It was Thom who spoke up for the kids. "Can we stay at Pirate's swoop with Maude?"

      "Let me ask Maude." George said. "Alanna, please start packing. I know Jon and Thayet want to be on their way soon."

      Alanna went. George was out in 10 minutes. "Alanna is trying to fit all her training stuff in, and doing last minute motherly stuff." 

     "Alanna and doing motherly stuff. Who could've imagined?" Jon chuckled, but this time it was a real chuckle, and a friendly chuckle.

        "I have many talents, unlike you." Alanna said, coming out of the palace. 

    "You pick a good moment to come out." Jon said.

  "I have the skill."

  With a lot of friendly bantering they set out. 


	9. JUST READ

AN- all those of u who know me and are reading this will laugh. There is a line in here that contradicts what I actually believe. 

            Those of u who wanted to see Jaina and Roald romance develop, here is your chapter!!!

        It felt like almost no time before they reached the summer palace because they were having so much fun. "Roald, why don't you show Jaina around the summer palace." Thayet said after they had given the hostlers their horses to saddle, and the servants their bags.

        "Sure." Roald said, looking at Jaina. 

     "Let's go." Jaina said, and she and Roald set off. 

    Thayet and Alanna were staring, amused, at the two. "What are you staring at?" Jonathan asked.

           "Kids, why don't you all get something to eat in the mess hall." Thayet said, sending the rest of the kids off.

           "Don't you see it, Oh  blind one." Alanna said once the kids were out of earshot.

       "See what?"

  Alanna was exasperated. "You tell him, Thayet."

     "They like each other." Thayet said.

"They should, they are friends." 

      "I give up." Thayet said, throwing her hands in the air.

       "What?" Jon asked, confused.

       "They _like,_ like each other." Alanna said.

      "Oh, that way. No way. They are just friends." Jon said.

       The ladies shook their head. "Trust us."

      "How do you know?"

     "Have you seen the looks they throw at each other?" Alanna said. "I have been with them for 4 days and I saw it." 

      "Let's wait and see." Jon said. "I still don't believe you, but let's wait and see."

      "Sure." Alanna said. "But Thayet and I are right." 

      Jonathan just shook his head in disbelief.

            Weeks passed quickly for Jaina, she saw herself being drawn more and more to Roald. He was so kind, so cute, and so…so... Just perfect. But she kept reminding herself of the talk they had had. They couldn't fall in love, they just couldn't! 

        The weeks passed quickly for Roald too. He found HIMSELF being drawn more and more to Jaina. She was all he had wanted in a girl, the understanding, caring type, someone who wasn't all wrapped up in looks and being royal, who could fight, and she was beautiful, and so perfect. But he also kept reminding himself that they couldn't fall in love, there were too many restraints on both of them. 

       Matters came to head one night, in the courtyard of the summer palace. It was a full moon. (the full moon usually has an effect of calling out the feelings of the heart.) They were sitting in the courtyard, facing one another. They had been talking comfortably, about the prank Liam had played on Lianne. "It was so cute." Roald said, laughing. As he laughed, Jaina noticed how his eyes twinkled when he laughed. It brought a slow smile to her face.

     "What was that for."

       Jaina mumbled something, she knew not what. 

     "What was that?"

      Jaina mumbled something again.

          Roald leaned in closer to hear her, Jaina's heart began to pound faster, and each pounding seemed to hurt.

        Roald looked up just then and noticed how close he was. Oh how he wanted to kiss that smile. 

           She leaned in a bit closer, he leaned in closer. And their lips met in a kiss.

               Unknown to them Alanna, George, Jon, and Thayet were watching from the tower window. "Not in love, huh?" Alanna asked.

        "Wow." Jon said, amazed.

      "Never doubt a woman's intuition about these things." Thayet said.

          Roald looked up into Jaina's brown eyes, oh how he wanted to drown in them. Then he realized what he was doing, his duty to his people… He couldn't do this.

       He broke off the kiss. Jaina looked into his anguished eyes, and remembered, she couldn't do this either. She couldn't stand the look in his eyes.

          Roald looked into her eyes, he saw a deep anguish, longing, and reservation. He couldn't stand the look in her eyes. 

        Jaina and Roald both ran away in different directions. Jaina ended up looking out at the ocean, crying. Roald ended up in the gardens, he didn't cry, his response mirrored what his fathers' would've been. He sat looking stonily at the garden.

          Up in the tower room everyone was shocked at what had just happened. They had thought they were watching a perfect romance unfold, but in a second they saw it all shattered.  

     "What just happened?" Thayet asked.

      Jonathan and Alanna shared a look. They had an idea of what had happened, it seemed to almost mirror what had happened to them, the title of Crown Prince messing up a perfect love story and two people afraid to get hurt in what they thought would be a short love story. 

        "Looks like our son is a lot like his father. I think I know what he is going through." Jon commented. "I am going to have a long overdue father-son chat with him."  

       "Let's go talk to Jaina." Alanna said. 

      "Or at least be with her, she is probably feeling VERY home-sick right about now." Thayet said. "Poor girl, I think this is her first dealing with love, and so far away from home in such weird circumstances too." 

       "I will set a scrying spell up looking for her." Alanna said. "It should only take a second, I have a focus."

        Alanna had started keeping a focus for everyone, so that she could reach him or her at a moment's notice. But she couldn't get to this girl. After a few minutes Alanna did something uncharacteristic, she gave up. "This girl is WAY too well shielded, or something. I can't get to her."

      "So lets do it the non-gifted way, we will look around and ask servants." Thayet said.

      But it didn't take long to find her, the ocean wasn't far. Jaina felt Thayet and Alanna coming and wiped her tears. What she didn't realize though, was that her eyes were red.

         "There there." Thayet said, Alanna let Thayet take charge, she wasn't very good at talking to people. "Love hurts."

      "I am NOT in love." Jaina said.

        Alanna laughed. "Honey, we all say that. And we all fall into that mad abyss."

    "This is different. We are from two different galaxies, with two different lives!" Jaina said, ranting.

      "That's what it is always like. You have one idea of what your life is going to be like, no guy in the picture, but you fall in love, and everything gets changed." Thayet said.

         Alanna could tell Thayet was helping, but there was other stuff that Jaina wouldn't mention in front of Roald's mother, and Queen of Tortal. "Thayet, will you check on the kids for a second." 

     Thayet realized what Alanna was hinting, she was a bit hurt but said. "Sure, talk to you guys later."

       Alanna sat down next to Jaina. "I am not good at talking, but I have a feeling there is another part of the problem that Thayet couldn't address. Roald is a crown prince, so falling in love with him brings an entire plateful of stuff, right?"  
     Jaina sighed, she couldn't believe she was being this open, but it felt good to talk. "Yes! I told myself when I was younger being a Jedi Knight was the farthest into public eye I wanted to go. I am no good at diplomacy even though my mother is a genius at it, and now if I fall in love with Roald I will have to practice it. And I have no idea when I am going to go back into my galaxy and if I have to… that would break both of our hearts."

      Alanna nodded sympathetically. "I was in love with Jon, we almost got married, but it was some of this decision that kept me from doing it. And I am glad; I am happy where I am right now. I could never have been a good queen, nor could I have been fair to Jon. But your case is different. I have watched you, with a bit of training you could be an AWESOME politician, and you are already used to being in the public eye. And most importantly, Jon and Roald aren't the same people. Roald can and does love you for you. Finally, you can't control your heart. I think you have been trying to. Let your heart rule  you Jaina. Trust me."

             "But I will get hurt."

            "You are hurting now, and maybe you won't get hurt. Take a chance." Alanna said.

            Jaina laughed, she couldn't stop. Alanna knew that was a bad sign, but she knew she couldn't do anything.

             Jaina got up and ran to her quarters, soon her laugh became a cry. She was thinking of what the coruscant media would've said. They would've said Jaina strikes where Leia missed. And made a parallel between Isolder-Leia, v. Roald-Jaina. Jaina was also thinking of the conversation she and her mother would've had and she and Jacen would've had, and She and Han would've had, and she and Luke would've had. No matter how dysfunctional the Solo-Skywalker family looked, this would be an example of the time they would pull together. Jaina knew she could always count on them, but they weren't there for her to count on know.

            Jaina's mind called out to her family…….

        Back on Coruscant, ever since Jaina disappeared, the Solo-Skywalker family had been meeting more. They were making time in their schedules to get together. They were eating dinner together on Coruscant when all the force-capable family members heard Jaina's mental cry. Leia gripped Jacen and Luke. Jacen grabbed Anakin and Han. Anakin grabbed Luke and Jacen. "What happened?" Han asked.

       "Jaina." Luke gasped. "Jaina needs us."

       Han looked skyward. Chewie grabbed hold of his entire honor-family.

   The link with Jaina faded too quickly for anyone to tell where she was, Jaina's force powers were too weak. 

       "Don't worry." Luke assured them. "Jaina's physically ok. It was an emotional problem, and she has someone where she is to talk to."

       "I should be there." Leia whimpered. "She probably needs and wants her mother." 

      Luke knew not to tell her that Jaina HAD wanted Leia, instead he held his sister tightly, and Han grabbed Jacen, who because of his twin-link with Jaina had felt her pain very strongly. 

********************************************************************

        An hour later Jaina calmed herself down. She knew she had to apologize to Alanna. She went and found Alanna in her quarters going over some papers. When Alanna saw Jaina, she nudged George, and he left the two alone. "I am sorry for how I behaved." She said. "It was just, I thought of how my family and the public back home would've reacted."

    She realized that even after all this time, she called Coruscant her home, even thought the Jedi academy was on Yavin and that was where she had been for a long time. 

         "Sure.." Alanna said, giving Jaina a smile. "I understand, by the way. Love is one of those things that you really can't rein in, and the problems it causes…." 

        "Lets talk about other things." Jaina said.

        "Sure." Alanna said, after a minute. She knew she had given Jaina all the advice she could, now it was about to Jaina, and Roald.

          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

       In the meantime Jonathan was talking to Roald. He had not even tried scrying, just looking around for him.  Jonathan sat down next to Roald.  "Name the woman you love."

      Without thinking Roald answered immediately. "Jaina."

     But right as he said it, he realized what he had said. He looked horrified. "I didn't mean that, she is only a friend."

         A slow smile crossed Jon's face. "You admitted it, you love her." 

        Roald looked down.  "Son, there is nothing wrong in loving her. She is a great woman, and she will keep you happy." 

       "But my duty to the crown…"

       Jonathan put his hands on Roald's shoulders. "Don't marry for the crown, if you do that you will ruin 3 lives, Jaina's, the girl you marry's, and yours. I will support you if you marry her." 

          "You will?" Roald asked, shocked. 

         "I believe in marrying for love." Jon said. "I am sorry I haven't made that clear. I would actually love it if you married someone you loved. But this hasn't gone as far as marriage yet, you still have to get her to accept your love after this entire hoopla." 

      "But won't people think she didn't earn her shield if she is with me?" Roald asked.

     "People will make excuses anyways, they will say because we pushed her to be able to get trained, we pushed Wyldon into letting her off easy, etc. So regardless there WILL be rumors." Jon said.

        They talked for awhile longer. "Thanks, Father." Roald said.

       "Have you made your decision?"

      "I will let her see and feel my love, and I will try to woo her."

     "Good choice." Jonathan said. "All the gods bless." 


	10. Love at last

AN- gosh this took me a long time. I am really sorry. School work, Extracurricular work. Etc just kept me loaded.  The next chapter is already in progress. Give me about a week, week and a half to get it done.

      Jaina awoke even earlier then usual the next morning. She wanted to do some Jedi exercises, and she didn't want to freak people out by them, she had realized that people here weren't used to people jumping off cliffs, that was something Jaina wasn't THAT great at, but she was practicing. Jedi exercises had the effect of being EXTREMELY calming, and you could focus yourself.

          Jaina assigned herself a workout that would've made even Tenel Ka proud. 

Jaina completed it very quickly. 

         Sure enough by the end of it she was focused, she was here to do a mission and not here to fall in love. She walked back proudly. By the time she reached the castle Alanna was awake doing her morning routines. Alanna waved at Jaina, Alanna wasn't a very talkative person in the morning, and Jaina was grateful for that right now. 

             Jaina exercised some more, this time the Tortallan routines. It seemed like no time when a servant came up to them and bowed. "Ladyships, the meal is waiting. Their Majesties have already set out." 

         "Thank you." Jaina said.

      Alanna merely nodded. 

       They set out. Everyone in the Castle knew not to try to converse with Alanna before morning, so the servant didn't take offense. 

             _Change _Roald had thought about it the last night, even though he had told his dad that he'd try to get her to fall in love with him he didn't want to use any of those tactics that he read about in books, with all those long elaborate courtship rituals. He wanted a more natural relationship, and Jaina was a lot like him. He decided that she'd also prefer it straight. He decided that he'd get her to go an a 2 day ride with him to the point, something he'd wanted to do anyway, and at the point they could have _the _talk. 

          "Your highness, the morning meal is ready, their majesties have been informed." A servant said, breaking into his thoughts.

       "Thank you, sir." Roald said, slightly mechanically. 

  He put on his morning tunic and walked towards the dining hall. "What are you doing?" Jonathan said, coming up to him.

       "Going to the meal." Roald said, startled. "Why?"

      "I thought you were going to try and woo her, you should wear special clothes and just go all out. Didn't you read the book on courtship rituals I gave you?"

    Roald sighed. "Of course I did, listen, Jaina is a different kind of girl. She'd see right through that." He held up his hand as his father opened his mouth to protest. "Trust me. Besides, we are doing this my way."

          Jonathan sighed, rubbing his temple. "It is your relationship, Roald, but-"

       "Trust me." Roald said, firmly.

      Jon tried smiling.

      "What are you two talking about, we will make everyone else late in taking their meal, come on." Thayet said coming to the two of them.

      "Let's go." Jon said, bowing.

      Roald bowed back. "Lets."

      Jaina noted that everyone else but she and Alanna was already seated. Drat, she thought, this means everyone will stare as we walk in. At least Alanna is with me. 

       Jaina and Alanna walked in. "Sorry." Alanna said. "We were on the opposite side of the Castle exercising." 

       As custom, no one answered. Jaina looked around the room for an empty seat, she froze, the only empty seats were by the King and Roald and Alanna was already heading for the one by Jon. That left one seat. Calm down, she told herself, it is a seat by your friend. Nothing is going to happen just because you sit next to him. He is your friend, you can't avoid your friend like the Kyrtos Plague. 

          Jaina sat next to Roald. "Hi." She said, pleasantly. 

      "Hi." Roald said back. 

     "Hi, Kally." Jaina said, to the Princess seated on Roald's other side. 

    "Hi Jaina." Kally said, she made a face. "Did you hear about the law the Stone Mountains want passed."

     "Uh oh." Jaina said, anything the Stone Mountains wanted couldn't be good for the Realm. 

      "They want the King and Queen to renounce all legal claims over the fiefs."

    "What?!" Roald yelped, before Jaina could process that. "That would leave them free to do so much. They could instill slave rule. It would be chaos."

     "I agree." Kally said, grimly. "But they are going to get a lot of nobles to go in favor of the bill."

        The rest of the meal was spent in discussing the law, and how the Stone Mountains should be dealt with. But unfortunately by the end of the meal it ended up being mostly Roald and Jaina arguing, and Kally listening because Roald and Jaina didn't get caught up in being polite, and they both had experience or had a lot of knowledge on how to deal with laws and trouble makers. 

        Roald and Jaina were so engrossed that they didn't even notice when everyone else, including Kally, got up and left. The servants were too polite to say anything to them, they just cleaned around them.

         When they came back to reality Jaina said. "Oh shoot. We completely lost track of the time. I need to go get ready."

       Now, Roald told himself. "Jaina, um, remember I told you about the point I love seeing every time I come down here. Well, I was planning to go today, I was wondering if you'd come with me. It is a half-day's ride west and we'd be back by tomorrow evening."

        Jaina looked at him, she knew he HAD wanted to go to the point. "Sure." She said, finally. "You ask your parents and I will start packing."

        Roald cleared it with his parents quickly and Jaina and Roald set off. Jaina ignored the looks everyone gave them as they set out. Alanna put her charm into Jaina's bag. 

        Jaina and Roald got to the point amidst a lot of talk and wonderment. Roald showed Jaina the entire scene around Pirate's swoop. It was almost dark when Roald said " This is the spot. Let's put up camp here. This is the best spot."

      Jaina and Roald pitched camp there. "Jaina." Roald said, after camp was pitched. "Let's have a talk." 

          Jaina could tell he wanted to talk about something serious. Her heart stopped, but she knew she couldn't do anything but come and listen. 

       She followed him to a rock that faced the Ocean. "Jaina, I know we said a relationship wouldn't work, but I have found myself falling in love with you. I have tried denying it, but it didn't work. Father even talked to me about it. He told me I should feel free to fall in love, he said my duties, as Crown Prince wouldn't hold me back, and that love is precious no matter what its duration. He helped me realize that I was already hurting; I wasn't doing you or myself a favor by not allowing myself to acknowledge my love for you."

         Jaina was speechless. She felt herself with bindings on her feet. She didn't want to walk into a relationship doomed for disaster and heartbreak.

         "Jaina, if you are worried about the fact that you might have to leave and that would break our hearts, well I am not afraid. I was afraid, but father was right love is precious at any duration. Besides, aren't our hearts broken right now? I know mine is. It is broken because I love you and I am not with you when you are right in front of me. I love you."

            Jaina looked up into his eyes, oh force how much she wanted to say that she loved him. Because at that moment she admitted she loved him. No one else made her feels so complete. Her mother had once told her that she believed that the Force made souls and than broke them in half. And you'd know who your life partner was because they would complete you. And Roald definitely completed her. But what would happen when she had to leave. People said that she was brave, but she didn't feel brave at that moment. Oh not at all. 

        Roald stood up. "I will always be here Jaina. You complete me too well for me not to."

        As Roald started to walk away Jaina thought about what her parents would say. She knew what her father would say, love is too precious to waste like this, go for it. But then her father had fallen in love with her mom on pretty bad odds. Who would've thought a Princess and smuggler? For the same reason her mother would've told her to go for it. Her mother had always gone for love. It was funny that sometimes her mother would support her love more than her father, but then her father had seen a lot more of the world so he knew about the people out there and the bad situations and how sometimes men took advantage of women, having been one of those men himself. 

          Jaina looked inside, more then anything it mattered what she felt. She let herself feel without emotional or mental blocks, and what she saw was love for Roald. That made up her mind. 

        She also knew that it was her 'turn' to make a statement. Or maybe that was just the Solo in her that urged her to do so. She grabbed Roald's hand and swung dangerously off the cliff. 

         "What in Mithros name are you doing?" Roald said.

        "I love you."

        Roald's face lit up, and he went into a state of dreamy happiness for a second but the weight on his hand reminded him of what was going on. "What are you doing hanging off the cliff."

        "Your hand is the only thing keeping me from falling to sure death." Jaina said. "I did this to prove I love and trust you."

           Roald carefully brought Jaina back to solid ground. "Are you insane?"

        "I needed to prove I love you."

    "A rose would've done the job."

        "A Solo always does something outrageous." Jaina said, giving Roald the traditional Solo lopsided grin.

         Roald was still breathing hard, he reached out to Jaina with trembling hands. "Mithros you scared me."

         "Sorry." Jaina said, not really meaning it. 

  Roald was still shaken. Jaina helped him sit down. They just sat like that for a moment. "We need to get our evening meal together." Roald said.

     Jaina got up slowly, stretching.

They finished eating quickly. "Jaina, I want to show you something." Roald said.

    "Where is it?"

Roald took Jaina's hand and took her to a remote corner of the cove. "Jaina, see how the moon splashes its light here? I find it very calming, soothing and awesome. There is so little true beauty in the world, I think this is one of those spots."

        Jaina saw a peace on Roald's face as he looked out at the horizon. She waited for him to continue, a moment later he did. "This is one of the reasons I love coming here. It seems like the Divine Realm meets the Mortal Realm here. I just love the natural beauty here." He exclaimed.

        Jaina and Roald basked in the natural beauty without saying a word. Jaina found herself mesmerized by this natural beauty. "This is beautiful." She said a moment later. "Roald? Roald? ROALD?"

         Jaina looked down, irritated and laughed. Roald had fallen asleep. She smoothed his hair. She saw how innocent he looked as he slept. He must really trust this place, she thought, otherwise he wouldn't have fallen asleep. He knows how valuable he is as crown prince. But I don't know this place. I should keep watch just in case.

       Roald woke up early the next morning. He woke up with a start. "Jaina, you should've woken me up."

        "No, its ok." Jaina said, then she smiled mischievously. "Besides you look very cute when you sleep."

         Roald blushed.


	11. Luke and Leia's birthday

Author's note-veni vidi vici. I got this one out faster. And hopefully the next will be fast too. I fear that though I enjoyed writing this chapter immensely, some of you won't enjoy reading it that much, this is pure star wars. I needed to put this for the complete view point. I will pick up the pace a bit, don't worry and I will get back to the main plot. **This story does have a set plot and these minor deviations shouldn't take away from that. If they do, please tell me. **

Back on Yavin 4. "Happy Birthday, Princess." Han said, giving Leia a kiss. 

          "Thanks Han." Leia said.

          "I love you."

         "Love you too." Han said.

                 The galactic senate had declared a recess for 3 months, and it had been pure luck or, as Luke had said, it was the force. The entire family was together at Yavin 4 for The Twins' birthday.

          The Holo reporters had had a field day with Jaina's disappearance, and Luke had struck a deal with them, they would leave the family alone to celebrate a family birthday, after they had a big public bash. 

         Luke and Leia had set the public bash for midday meal time so they could enjoy the rest of the day as a family.

       "Ready for the bash." Luke asked Leia at the morning meal.

       She rolled her eyes. "No. I really am not in the partying mood, at least not the kind the public bash will entail." 

       Luke gave Leia a hug. "At least it will be short-."

       "-and we will get it done soon."  Leia finished. "I know, I know."

        "Where is Han?" Leia asked, worriedly. "I know he is up. Why isn't he eating? We are on a tight schedule. We will be late otherwise."

          "Relax, it takes Han much less time then it takes you to get ready." Luke said. "Finish eating, then go get ready. I will wait for Han." 

          Leia finished eating quickly then ran upstairs to get ready. As if on cue Han came in right as she left. "Drat it, I missed her worship."

        Luke laughed. "She just left, and it is nice to see you too, Han."

       Han rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

      Luke and Han had a very interesting conversation about nothing serious. Jaina's disappearance was resting heavily on both men's mind, but they both knew there was nothing they could do about it right then. Luke could tell through the force that she was happy wherever she was and they had to be content with that. 

        "We'd better get ready." Luke said, 45 minutes later. 

      "Nah, I am going to hang out for awhile longer." 

        Luke shrugged. "Leia will yell at you, not me. I will grab Jacen and Anakin."

     Luke ran up, grabbing a protesting Jacen and Anakin and pulling them upstairs.

             10 minutes later as they were getting ready (with Luke having to force dress clothes on Jacen and Anakin) they heard shouts and screams from downstairs. It was Leia, yelling at Han. "This is why I brought you up here even though your father was still downstairs." Luke informed them.

            They nodded mutely. They finished dressing it took them much less time then they had originally thought. Luke left Jacen and Anakin to their own devices and went down to the Great Hall. They had decorated the Great Hall the night before, so there was really no work left to be done in it, just a few minutes of touch up work. He just wanted to see the effect of the Hall before the guests got there.

         Luke went in and saw that Leia was also there. "You look awesome, Leia."

       "You don't think it is too childish?" Leia asked, self consciously.

       Luke accounted it to not knowing anything about fashion, but he didn't see how the outfit Leia was wearing could ever be considered childish. "I don't think so."

         Leia smoothed her dress, and in habit reached over to smooth another dress. But she smoothed air and when she realized what she had done she turned away. Luke winced. A minute later he put his hand on Leia's shoulder. He turned her towards him and held her tightly, protectively. He tried to ward all pain and suffering away from her. 

              "Drat it, my eye shades, and cheek coloring are all gone." Leia said, a few minutes later, but she made no move. 

             "Leia, you look MARVELOUS." Han said whistling.

          Leia laughed. "Han Solo don't lie to me, my face is a mess right now." 

           "I am not lying. Han Solo never lies."

           Leia laughed and Luke rolled his eyes. 

         "Madam who gave me a really loud and humiliating lecture about why I should stick to the schedule, look at you."

         "Sorry, dear sir." Leia said. "I am humbled and now, I run, to a tryst with destiny." She said, quoting a famous Alderaanian play.

            Leia ran upstairs.

       "What happened, kid." Han said, turning to Luke.

      "Take a guess." Luke said grimly.

    "Oh." Han said, knowing not what else he could say. 

      Leia came down a few minutes later with Jacen and Anakin. "Now remember, you need to behave. The holo reporters are going to be trying to incite you, but don't let them. They will twist anything they can. They just want good headlines. Don't give them anything. Maybe you can try and think of this as a Jedi test."

       "Yes ma'am." They said, giving her a proper military salute.

        She laughed and gave them each a kiss on the head. 

      The guests arrived promptly. And as Leia had expected the holo reporters tried to insinuate her, Han, Jacen, Luke, and Anakin. But they didn't give the reporters the reaction they wanted. Leia was proud of her family. The ending ceremony of the public bash was Luke and Leia securing together another Floral circle with a beautiful candle on their picture in the great hall (The picture usually hung in Leia+Han's, because that was the official 'Skywalker-Solo meeting place." apartment, they were going to take it carefully back with them.) to symbolize their living essence being around for another year, they already had one for every year they knew each other on there. (Before they had met each other they had hung them on separate ones, and The Twins had decided not to combine them.)

           Then started the real fun. Luke and Leia weren't really sure what was planned. They knew that Han, and Jacen and Jaina had planned something but it was supposed to be a surprise. "Now, Princess and Master Jedi." Han said, smiling mischievously once they got to Han and Leia's quarters. "Get changed."

       "Uh oh." Luke said. "Leia, is it just me or is it time to get nervous."

      "Time to get nervous." Leia said.

       "Come on." Han said, looking hurt. "If you don't trust me, at least remember that Jasa and Ani planned this with me. It is a good plan, right kids?"

       "Yes." Jacen and Anakin said, nodding. 

       "It should be good then." Leia said. "Come on Luke."

      But both Luke and Leia looked dubiously over their shoulder as they walked away.

           They found that someone had laid outfits out for them. They put them on and met everyone downstairs. 

            A beautiful evening awaited them, filled with only family, and later they were joined by close friends.

             Truly a birthday to remember. 


	12. Fixed version of chapter 12plot again

AN- VERY LONG CHAPTER, yay!!!!!!!!I couldn't resist. Tamora Pierce gave me such a good opportunity, she left Roald's character open so I can use a lot of artistic license on him (not that I wouldn'y anyways (I gave him a lot of my characteristics. After a page, and 1.2 on Word plot starts again =)  
  
Sorry I didn't fix the annoying stuff earlier. I just noticed, then got busy.  
  
1 Back in Tortall  
  
When they came back, the change was evident to everyone and soon Jaina and Roald didn't even try to hide it, they'd come to meals holding hands, and work out together in the morning and evening.  
  
"They have been together for 3 months now." Thayet said, to the listening Jonathan, George and Alanna.  
  
"They need The Talk." Alanna said.  
  
They all had come up with The Talk, awhile ago so they would be ready.  
  
"Agreed." George said. "Who is going to give it to Jaina, it is decided that George and I will give to Roald?"  
  
"Just me." Alanna said, firmly. "It will be kind of unnerving getting the talk from your significant other's parent."  
  
Thayet looked disappointed. "I am left out again."  
  
"Sorry, Thayet." Jon said. "Alanna has a very good point though."  
  
"You always take Alanna's side."  
  
"So when do we give it to them?" George asked, wanting to avert an  
argument.  
  
"Tonight." Alanna said, firmly.  
  
"This evening." Jon said, grinning at Alanna. "No seriously, they  
should get some sleep before the ride."  
  
Alanna grumbled an assent.  
  
The next morning as they ride-"Did you get a talk last night too."  
Jaina whispered to Roald.  
  
"Yes." Roald said.  
  
"Adults."Jaina said, shaking her head.  
  
"I agree." Roald said.  
  
Then Roald and Jaina were separated by Kally who rode in between the  
two of them on purpose. She grinned at them and sung a bawdy song at  
them, the adults were far enough ahead that she didn't have to worry  
about getting in trouble. "Watch it, Kally." Jaina said.  
  
"Make me."  
  
"That's it." Jaina said, taking the bait.  
  
Kally squealed and rode faster.  
  
Jaina sped up too. Roald shook his head, he didn't like to get  
involved in such games, they seemed too childish for him. Besides it  
was fun to just watch. Roald's mind wandered and he thought of what  
Jaina's family was like. He thought of what Jaina had told him about  
them and tried to put faces to the names. He did this until he felt  
cold hands on his eyes.  
  
"Its your girlfriend." Kally shouted.  
  
"Kally, that is the oldest trick in the-"  
  
Kally started to laugh. "It was me." Jaina said.  
  
Roald shook his head. "Another old trick and I fell for it."  
  
Jaina laughed. "You have an awesome laugh, Jain." Roald said.  
  
Jaina felt self-conscious. "Thank you." She said, a bit shyly.  
  
"But you are awesome at everything as it is." Kally said. "And I so  
enamored in love that I adore you for everything you do."  
  
Jaina and Roald blushed.  
  
The trip passed like that, with Jaina and Roald getting a lot of good-  
natured teasing about their relationship, and now the were in Corus.  
Jaina and Roald had been riding together, but now they, though they  
tried to do it subtly, separated and rode with other people.  
  
They had already agreed that while they wouldn't be obvious about  
their relationship, they wouldn't try to hide it either. But riding in  
together that would be counted as being obvious about it. Neither of  
them was sure who was in Corus and who was not.  
  
(AN-there should be another scene here. I just couldn't figure out  
what to do with it. So I will skip it and add it when I think of what  
to do with the story.)  
  
6 months into second year Lord Wyldon had found Jaina's weakness, Luke  
had tried to get her to work past it, but she couldn't. Jaina's  
weakness was long drill patterns. Jaina could see that the training  
master took sheer pleasure in exploiting it. But worse then the  
physical anguish was the mental anguish.  
  
One day she was down on the practice grounds, her ankle was bleeding,  
she had been stabbed in the foot because she had tripped up on a  
maneuver. She cried out. Kel, Roald, and Neal ran over. "Jaina!" They  
screamed. "Are you okay, is anything broken?"  
  
"Enough." Lord Wyldon said. "Your highness, Queenscove, and Mindelan  
take her to the healers."  
  
Roald, Neal and Kel bowed. Roald and Kel lifted her gently, Neal led  
the way, opening all the doors they needed opened. "Father." Neal  
called.  
  
"Who is injured this time." Duke Baird called.  
  
"Jaina."  
  
Duke Baird came out. He examined Jaina's foot. "This is really bad,  
how did you get it."  
  
"Training." Jaina said, but it was obvious her mind was somewhere  
else.  
  
Lord Wyldon figured out her weakness, long drill patterns." Neal said  
angrily. "He has been exploiting it. That was a drill pattern a squire  
couldn't do."  
  
"Neal, let me heal her foot then we can talk about Lord Wyldon."  
  
Jaina was so lost in her thoughts that she forgot to take down her  
mental shields part way.  
  
"I can't get in." He said a few minutes later. "Jaina, let me in  
please .Jaina.JAINA."  
  
Jaina didn't respond.  
  
"Neal, I am going to need you to help me, ok." Duke Baird said. " Her  
shields are too high, so please supplement my efforts. I need to heal  
her, she is going to loose too much blood otherwise."  
  
Neal combined his gift with his father's to try and get through  
Jaina's shields in vain.  
  
"Wow." Duke Baird said. "These shields are as strong as Alanna and  
Numair's."  
  
"Maybe I can help." Roald offered.  
  
But as Roald touched her foot Jaina came into the present. "Where am  
I?" she asked.  
  
"You are at the healers." Duke Baird said.  
  
Jaina tried to get up and bow, she knew that was the protocol. But  
Duke Baird waved it away. "Please, don't injure that foot more. You  
have strong shields."  
  
Jaina blushed. "Force of habit." She said. "Back at home they are a  
necessity otherwise my brothers are always prying." She added, telling  
the truth but not the whole truth.  
  
"Ah." Duke Baird said.  
  
Jaina concentrated, bringing her shields down, she had sporadically  
seen Duke Baird and those little times were enough to convince her  
that he would do his job then get out of her mind.  
  
"Thank you." Duke Baird said, applying his Gift to heal her foot.  
"This should be better by tomorrow. I am going to give a  
recommendation to Lord Wyldon that he ease up on you just a tad."  
  
Just then Jaina's shields snapped from her control. "Watch out." She  
screamed, knowing from experience how painful it was to get "shield-  
slapped".  
  
Started Duke Baird pulled out. "What happened." He asked.  
  
She gritted her teeth. "The shields came up from my control." She  
said. "I am so dumb."  
  
Jaina jumped off of the table and ran to her quarters. She lay on her  
bed and sobbed. âE?I am not a true Jedi. A true Jedi would have been  
able to do the maneuvers, and wouldn't have lost control of her  
shields.  
  
"Jaina, from what you have told me Jedi are sensible, AND human.  
Humans have limitations." Roald said coming in.  
  
"But even Jasa would've been able to do this."  
  
"And Jasa probably has other limitations." Roald said. "Listen, Jaina,  
you are an exceptional woman, but even the most exceptional person has  
limitations or flaws." Roald stroked her cheek tenderly. "And I love  
you." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Thank you." Jaina said.  
  
Jaina and Roald said together for awhile.  
  
"They are so in love." Kel said.  
  
"Yea, but they won't admit it or consummate it remember?" Neal said.  
  
"Something must've happened over the summer."  
  
"What?" Neal yelped.  
  
"Be quiet and look yourself." Kel said.  
  
Neal peered in the room. "Fine." He said grudgingly. "Why wouldn't  
they tell us though?"  
  
"Why would they." Kel said.  
  
"They should've."  
  
Kel rolled her eyes. "Who actually does anything they should?"  
  
"Stop being all philosophical."  
  
At that time Jaina sensed Kel and Neal. "Oh no." She said.  
  
"What?" Roald asked.  
  
Jaina gestured outside and Roald went. He blushed a deep crimison.  
"You should've knocked or said something."  
  
"Then you two would've stopped, and how would we have gotten our hunch  
confirmed." Kel said.  
  
"Whatever. Now you know." Jaina said, getting up. "Can we go practice  
some drill patterns?"  
  
"No, we have other work to do. We can practice drill work later."  
Roald said, taking her hand and making her sit.  
  
Jaina made a face but sat down and worked.  
  
The next morning she woke up early and practiced five or six drill  
patterns quickly. She was going to get the drill patterns if it killed  
her!  
  
That afternoon Lord Wyldon said. "We are working drill patterns  
again."  
  
"Surprise, surprise." Neal muttered.  
  
Lord Wyldon showed them a drill pattern and told the pages to repeat  
it.  
  
Jaina stumbled. She cursed seven times over in Corellian. "What did  
you say?" Roald asked. "Or do I not want to know."  
  
"Choose the second option." Nealan said looking at Jaina's face.  
  
Lord Wyldon ignored Jaina except for a slight smirk. He showed them  
another drill pattern, slightly harder this time. Jaina stumbled  
again. His smirk got bigger.  
  
I see what he is doing, Jaina thought, this like those political  
tricks Mama told me about. He is going to try to get one so hard I  
will fall flat on my face. I know I am not good at this so I just have  
to stay calm, and try my hardest. That is all I can do. Even a Jedi  
knows her limitations, I will not be held in by them but work with  
them reasonably.  
  
As she had guessed, the next drill pattern was even harder. Even  
though she tried her hardest she fell.  
  
Joren of Stone Mountain started it. "Look at the girl, she fell at  
such a simple drill pattern. Why don't you go home now?"  
  
"Your beloved training master must have 'ignored' them." Someone else  
jeered.  
  
Jaina felt herself get a bit angry. How dare they insult Uncle Luke,  
she thought, how dare they insult the academy.  
  
She calmed herself. She looked up to see Neal, Owen, and even Roald  
ready to punch Joren and his friends. She picked herself up, purposely  
jabbing an elbow into Neal to stop the comment on his lips.  
  
Jaina saw flickers of respect on some of the teachers faces. Lord  
Wyldon showed another drill at the same level. Jaina fell again. She  
also got up again.  
  
Lord Wyldon did it again, she fell again. This happened many more  
times. With the help of the force, and supportive looks from her  
friends Jaina managed to keep her cool.  
  
Finally the training master ordered a cool-down drill pattern which  
was very easy. Jaina didn't fall. As she left quickly so she could  
take a bath. Falling repeatedly had made her muddy. Roald followed her  
and when she came out he made sure no one was near and kissed her.  
"You did it, Jain, you did it. Good job, Jain."  
  
"I kept falling." "But you kept getting up." Roald said. "I am sure you will get it soon. It doesn't matter, you showed that you accepted your fallibility."  
  
"Or maybe I am just a good Jedi."  
  
Roald laughed, Jaina had told him enough about Jedi philosophy and training that he knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Now let's go to the library, everyone will be waiting for us." Jaina said.  
  
It took Jaina almost a year, for some reason she couldn't master those dratted drill patterns for a long time.  
  
Her page years passed quickly, and very eventfully. Before she knew it, there was only one month before the examinations. 4th years were allowed a lot more freedoms, and the training was much more intense. They were used by the King's Own in a lot more direct combat. This incident happened on one of those meetings. Bandits were attacking too close to Corus for comfort so they were sending all available people out. As they were riding down Raoul got word that bandits were raiding 10 villages simultaneously.  
  
"Scanra and maybe even Carthak have to have a hand in this." Raoul muttered. "They are getting too bold otherwise."  
  
Then it got even worse Raoul got word that Spidrens were attacking somewhere else. "I feel like we are back in the Immortals War." Dom said.  
  
"We are dividing up now." Raoul said, giving the signal to stop. "Your highness, you know I normally don't single you out, but because of how coordinated these attacks are my intuition tells me there is some big plan behind this. What better thing for Scanra or Carthak then to get a royal?"  
  
"With all due respect Lord Raoul, I think I will be fine if you send me with another group. I give you my word, though, that if there is further evidence that this is a plot against me, or the Conte line specifically I will go back without complaint."  
  
Raoul looked at Lord Wyldon. "All right, your highness." Raoul said at last.  
  
"Jaina, Kel, Neal, Roald, please go with Dom and 3 others to the village Snakespeak, it is the farthest and worst besieged so set out now, please."  
  
They bowed and set out. Dom swore as they got close. "It is pretty bad out here."  
  
Dom assessed the situation. "I believe that we need to split off, one Own to one Page, we can sneak in the village easier."  
  
"Forgive me, Dom, but I believe we should go in, in a line so we can communicate easier. We don't know the circumstances, if a lot of people have been kidnapped or something we should all be there so we can divide up then."  
  
Everyone else nodded. Jaina didn't think it was a good idea, she had a very bad feeling about it. "Sir." She began. "I think your idea was the best."  
  
Dom was going to order his original plan when he remembered the Crown Prince was with him. That added another dimension into his thought process. He couldn't freeze, he knew this moment could mean life or death. He quickly made the decision, he could better protect the crown prince if there were a lot of people around. "The second plan. Your highness get in the middle, one page on your left, right, and 3 kings Own in the front, I will be in the back."  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Jaina muttered, obeying.  
  
Sure enough, the bandits had been watching. The bandits signaled for archers. 2 archers were aimed for Roald. They aimed, and released. The King's Own saw the arrows coming. They pushed their charges out of the way. "Get yourself to cover, your highness." They yelled, knowing the Bandits already knew that the crown prince was there. Kel motioned to the pages, they formed a circle around Roald and moved him to safety. "Stay." Jaina told him. Jaina tried to deflect an arrow with her force sense, but she didn't have the precision yet. All she succeeded in doing was moving it a millimeter so it hit the left corner of the man's heart. They had to watch as the King's own fell. Soon Dom was the only King's Own standing. Jaina felt her lightsaber, this was the time, she thought, I need to save his life.  
  
There has to be another way, she thought, this would freak them all out and maybe turn the Tortallans against her.  
  
She took a quick glance around, the situation was grim. The bandits had them surrounded. Dom had called for help, but it wouldn't be here fast enough. She wished heartily for her father, mother, uncle, or at least Anakin and Tenel Ka. Anakin was a master puzzle solver, and Tenel Ka was a master strategist. Thinking of Tenel Ka made her remember a strategy she had taught Jaina. The best part of Tenel Ka's strategies were that they required less to no use of the force. "I have an idea, this is a strategy that one of my friends came up with." She whispered. "Dom isn't going to last much longer, we have to find away to help him and this village while not endangering our lives."  
  
"We are ears." Kel said.  
  
"Well, we know their objective is most probably Roald, luckily Roald is wearing a cloak. Roald give me that cloak, I am about your height. I will run out. You all act, pretend I am actually Roald, and try to stop me. At least some of their fire will be concentrated on me then, so it will lighten up on you."  
  
"There is grave danger for you." Kel said.  
  
Jaina shook her head. "There is a plan for that. The friend who taught me the strategy taught me how to deal with this too. I will be heading in the direction reinforcements will come from and other methods." One problem was it involved blasters and Lightsabers. "Trust me. It is our only hope."  
  
"No." Roald said. "I will be my own decoy."  
  
"Be reasonable." Jaina shot back. "You are the heir to the throne. Tortall will fall apart if anything happens to you. Believe me, I know how hard this is for you. You can't say the famous line, you've never been in this position, but you know I have."  
  
Roald couldn't argue, especially when Kel and Neal joined in with praise for the plan.  
  
"You guys, here is your attack formation." Jaina said, she drew the plan. "Now remember, this plan WAS drawn up for a different galaxy, and different fighting styles, I tried to compensate for that, but we don't exactly have the time to sit around and debate. So keep an eye open." She put on Roald's cloak, and she grabbed a cloth made it into a makeshift hat, so it covered her hair.  
  
She ran out. Sure enough, most of the arrows and bandits followed her. She drew them far enough away from the fighting so later they couldn't see that they were tricked. One thing annoyed her, these were bandits, they usually didn't plan too well. This seemed to well conceived for bandits. Especially when she heard them say. "We have the Tortallan army in a bind, we have a lot of hostages, we even've some noble blood. They'll have to choose where to go first, reinforce ye, or get hostages. 'specially since Bandits aren't bound by the Nobles conventions."  
  
Well, your plan is going to break down here, Jaina thought determinedly. Jaina checked for communication devices, bandits wouldn't have any, but she wasn't sure if they were actually bandits. She found none. She didn't want to rely on that too much so she didn't shed her disguise she just started fighting in it.  
  
"Hey, his highness is decently feisty." One of the men said.  
  
"Surrender, your highness, or it will just be worse."  
  
Jaina didn't reply just continued fighting. With a double kick she knocked two of the men unconscious. "Uh oh, we don't like that." The first guy said. "Now we get even more ferocious."  
  
Jaina smiled grimly in her head, just what I wanted. Thanks to Tenel she knew right where they'd attack. She hit back. She drew her sword then. She unarmed three of the men, knowing human instinct especially in people like bandits or mercenary armies makes you run, at least at first when unarmed. Bandits and mercenary armies are usually not adept at hand-to-hand combat. Sure enough they began to run.  
  
There were only 5 left now, 2 she had knocked out, 3 were running. Good odds, she thought grimly.  
  
She encircled them. She thanked Alanna for teaching her the double kick. She knocked out one more person with the double kick. She then used a trick her Uncle Luke had taught her, when the next guy reached out to pierce her with his spear she fell back. Then sprang up as he lifted his spear to gloat, she came up and punched him down. There were rocks below so he fell unconscious too.  
  
She realized that she should hurry, she didn't know how many people were in the village. She fought triple speed and brought them down.  
  
She shed the cloak and hat, hiding them, and went back. She found that they were doing well, but the enemy outnumbered them 4-1. The best odds the rebellion ever faced were 12-1, she reminded herself, we can do this. She rode faster. She let out a loud cry. The pages heard it and started to fight faster and more fiercely. Together they held the Bandits at bay and inflicted many casualties. But Roald's disguise fell off. The bandits saw their opportunity and got him. A few rode away with Roald. Jaina rode after them as fast as she could.  
  
The other pages were so occupied with their other fighters that they couldn't go after Jaina and Roald.  
  
Jaina rode hard and caught up with the bandits. She did a swoop maneuver, she tried to unseat a few of the bandits, unfortunately the man behind him saw it, so while she did unseat one man she got her back poked by another.  
  
The pain debilitated her for a moment, then her engrained Jedi training took over and she didn't let it bother her. Jaina fought hard, and soon she was holding them off. She noted that they had a sorcerer in their midst, because Roald was asleep, and she knew that had to be as result of magic.  
  
Sure enough a few minutes later someone sent a bolt at her, she used the force and deflected it.  
  
The sorcerer's eyes widened. He sent another bolt. She deflected it with ease.  
  
The fight went on for awhile. In a bit she got the idea of waking Roald up, this would serve 3 purposes, A) it might scare the bandits into retreat. B) it would give her some backup C) it would calm her racing heart.  
  
Jaina needed a quiet moment to do it in, though, she didn't have the concentration yet that would allow her to do it without it. She also didn't want to drive them into retreat because the still had Roald. She was effectively stuck for the moment.  
  
She kept fighting strong. Soon though she and everyone else heard the sound of hooves on the ground. She turned around and so many King's Own fighters. She knew they had made the sound for intimidation purposes. It worked. Many of the bandits dropped their spears and started to run. "Hey, we still have advantage." The leader shouted, trying to point to the horse that had Roald on it, but the fear of the legendary King's own was too great.  
  
Jaina dismounted and carried Roald off the horse, she grunted but stood tall. "I have your advantage." She told the leader.  
  
The leader snarled, and jumped off his horse to challenge Jaina. Jaina stood tall, with her sword unhitched. Before she could fight, though, another King's Own came and challenged the leader. "Just 'cause you have his highness, madam page, no other reason."He said, knowing that she could think it was because she was a female.  
  
Jaina inclined her head, appreciating the gesture. She put Roald on her horse and rode him away to where her friends were. She saw that her friends were all alive, by some miracle, the force, she thought. "Jaina." Kel said, she ran to her and embraced her.  
  
"Looks like you got off light." Jaina said.  
  
"Yamani training." Kel said, simply. "You look like you got slaughtered."  
  
"Thanks." Jaina said wryly.  
  
"No, that is a compliment. It is a tribute to how hard you fought." Kel said. "I saw the number of people you were fighting."  
  
"You saved the crown." Neal said, seriously. "No one can doubt you now." 


	13. Jaina and Roald on summer break

**Author's note-** ONE FACT YOU MUST KNOW BEFORE READING THIS. Later on I will refer to them keeping it a secret, and earlier (1st para chapter 11 to be exact) I mention that they had given up hiding it, they had given up hiding it from their friends. And they'd hold hands when no one else was looking, but they were still trying to keep the general populace from figuring it out.

** I am having a bit **of a hard time figuring out where to go from here. I need to try and figure out a way to pick up the pace A LOT. This chapter hits 50 pgs on Word. And I would love to have another story above 100 pages but I also don't want it to drag. I think I am going to skip a lot of scenes yet again. But do not fear, I am doing a skeleton version of the story. Later, after I finish it I will go back and add scenes. 

** If you aren't a SW Fan, skip the part in between the ****'s but you will want to read after that or you will be lost. **

Another thing, and this is painful. But I have exams coming up, and a research paper. I am not sure if I will be able to add much until June 15th. I will try. But please try and understand. If my grades fall due to fanfiction, I will most probably be banned for awhile at least. And so if you don't want this to close forever Pls. Understand, (there is a rampage to go bribe PrincessSkywalkerOrgana's teachers to fail her.) **but in exchange, a decently long chapter. **but that doesn't mean don't review. Please do. I have gotten some kind reviews for this story and they have really helped me keep going. They are what help an author over writers block and all that other stuff. 

"Thanks you all." She said, "but we all know that there will still be people who question."

"Who cares about them." Owen said, later when they told him about what happened. "They will always be there. They will always question."

"That's true." Jaina admitted. 

But Neal had also been right. Jaina began to gain more respect. She got many letters from families all over the realm. "The Conte line has been good to us." One of them said. "Especially King Jonathan, thank you for keeping that dream alive." Another one said "You are a goddess for us, thank you."

That made Jaina feel good, but she knew not to let it get to her head. She still had a lot of work to do. Much of that work depended on whose squire she would become. She knew, or hoped, that Alanna wouldn't choose her, because that would hinder not help her work. Well, she considered, it might not. Let's just wait and see.

That was Jaina's entire mindset, wait and see. It drove her friends crazy, even Kel at times, that she could be so calm about it. Roald kind of understood, but even he got exasperated with her at times.

"Jaina, you are coming with us for summer break again, right?" Roald asked.

"If I am invited, of course."

"Of course you are." Roald said, then he looked around and bent towards her. "I am going to see if Father and Mother will let us go off on our own."

"Roald, you know the gossip that will go around."

"I will do my best to make sure not even the servants know."

"Kally will know."

"So?" Roald shrugged. "She'll tease us, but come on, it will be worth it."

"Sure." Jaina said. "If you can convince your parents I am definitely game."

"I knew you would be." Roald said, in a Neal-like drawl.

Jaina groaned and swatted his head. "Finish your homework." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

"Should we come in, or leave you alone?" The real Neal asked.

"Come on in." Jaina said.

"Neal, do you want the entire palace to find out?" Roald growled.

"No." He said, taken aback. "Why?"

"THEN WHY DID YOU SAY WHAT YOU SAID OUTSIDE THE DOOR?!"

"I wasn't thinking, jeesh, sorry." 

Roald calmed himself down. "No, I am sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. I just don't want everyone figuring it out."

"Are you embarrassed?" Jaina asked, knowing his answer but just wanting to dissipate the tension between Roald and Neal.

"Of course not!" Roald protested. "I just…don't think it would be prudent at this point to let everyone figure it out."__

"I agree." Jaina said, giving him a smile. 

"Why are we not working?" Kel said, coming in. "Do we all want punishment work or something?"

Jaina gave Kel a grateful smile. 

"So aren't you excited that there is only 1 week of classes left?" Jaina asked Kel.

"Yes!" Kel said. "I can't believe that the examination is in ONE WEEK and then we are free. This year flew by."

"Speak for yourself." Neal said. "This year crept by."

Kel rolled her eyes. "Come on, we really do need to work." Kel said.

"Yes ma'am." The all chorused.

Kel groaned. Then they started to work.

They worked until the servants came in and told them it was time to sleep. "I am going to talk to mother and father tomorrow night." Roald whispered in Jaina's ear.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

"They said yes!!!" Roald said, bouncing excitedly.

"Awesome." Jaina said. "So where are we going?"

"The summer palace at the Cove, all by ourselves. Some servants are going to be there, otherwise we have the place to ourselves."

"What's the catch." Jaina said, having too much experience with parents to think there was no catch.

"Only a slight one, they are going to ride in twice to check on us. And they are going to send a contingent of guards whom we must listen to."

"That's not bad." Jaina said.

"Yeah, well you convinced them with your little maneuver against the bandits that you can watch out for both of us."

"I am glad." Jaina said, seriously. "I can't wait." She squealed.

"Neither can I." He said.

"When do we leave?"

"In nine days, that way most people have already left, so less people will be around to see us leave. It is also the same day my family sets out, so the servants won't suspect a thing."

"Great planning." Jaina said, and then decided the conversation had enough seriousness and sappiness in it. "I guess a paranoid mind knows every angle to cover." She grinned and added.

"Why you!!" Roald said, taking the bait.

Jaina grinned and ran as Roald tried to catch her. "Do I have to come in here every night to get you to work." Kel said, hands on her hips.

"I was just talking to Jaina." Roald said.

"You need to get your work done." Kel said. "So start."

"Yes ma'am." Jaina said, saluting.

Kel shook her head slowly. 

"What are your summer plans." Roald asked. Jaina shot him a Look. 

"I am going to Mindelan and spending some time with Anders, then I am going to come back up here with my parents. Yours."

Roald was caught, but Jaina had come up with a truth, from a certain point of view. "We are going to the summer palace on the cove."

"Have fun." Kel said.

"Roald," Kally called. 

"In here." He called back. 

"Hey, Jaina." Kally said coming in. She grinned at them. "Hi Kel." She said.

Kally sat down. "Are you planning to work?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Good, I will join you here then. Dad is having a council meeting, and so it is impossible for me to work, and the Ladies-in-waiting are going to test me on Etiquette tomorrow."  
"Ugh." Jaina said, sympathetically, remembering her own days. "We will be quiet."

"Thank you." Kally sighed. "Why do I have to know 37 different ways of curtsying?"

"Because there are 37 different ways of doing it." Jaina said mock sternly. "And your responsibility bids you to know them all, after all you wouldn't want to offend someone by curtsying to them in the wrong manner, now would you?"

"You've had these type of lessons."

Jaina nodded. "I feel your pain."

"Glad you do." Kally said, then she gestured her face at her brother. "Others don't."

"Give him a break too."

"Thank you." Roald said, putting his arm around Jaina.

Jaina's eyes widened, but she gave no other response. 

"I…. Have to go." Kel said.

"Same here." Kally said.

They were being obvious but no one cared. 

A few minutes later Jonathan came in. "Are you to almost packed?"

"Haven't started." Jaina said.

"Almost." Roald said.

Jonathan sighed. "Listen, I need to talk to you about logistical details." Jonathan motioned them both to sit.

He ended it with. "I hope you two have a great time."

"We will." They said, grinning at each other.

"Be careful." Jon said to them as they were setting out.

"We will." They called.

"Finally." Roald grumbled as they set out.

Jaina just shrugged. "Race you." She said, pulling her horse forward.

"Jaina, can't we just go along at a nice leisurely pace?"

"But that is no fun!!" Jaina protested. "Come on."

"Jaina." Roald complained.

"Roald," Jaina mimicked his tone.

"Fine." Roald said, giving in. "But then we ride my way."

"Yes sir." Jaina said, saluting.

Jaina and Roald raced to the river. "Now wasn't that fun." She said panting.

"No." Roald said. "We just missed tons of beautiful scenery."

Jaina rolled her eyes. "We can see it on the way back."

"Now lets ride slowly." Roald said.

They rode slowly all the rest of the way to the palace. "Your highness." The stable boy bowed. "Page Jaina."

Roald bowed back regally, and Jaina inclined her head. The stable boy took their horses, and a few minutes later servants came to take their stuff, and two others came to bring them water bowls. Jaina felt a bit awkward at this level of service. Because they were training to be Knights no one waited on them this much at the Palace. 

"Gosh, I am happy to be away from that." Roald said, as he and Jaina walked around the summer palace before the meal was served.

"I thought you would be used to that."

"Training for a Knight makes me realize my dream, of being normal for once. Not being pampered every three seconds."

"Roald, being a Prince is also what you are." Jaina said.

"I know." Roald said, simply.

"Then you know you have to get used to this too."

"When I am King, I am going to change all of this scraping and bowing."

Jaina knew enough about Roald to not to answer that. "Um hum." She said, neutrally.

"I am." He said defiantly.

"Ok." She said, neutrally.

"Grrrr." Roald growled.

"Why are you growling at me?"

"'cause you annoy me."

"And you don't annoy me?"

"How can I annoy anyone? I am lovable me." Jaina said with a disarming smile.

"No fair, Jaina! That's cheating!"

"What is cheating." Jaina asked.

Roald blushed. "Nevermind." He mumbled.

"Tell me."

"For you to look so beautiful then to expect me to banter with you." He mumbled.

Jaina blushed a deep crimison. "Well then you were cheating to." She said.

"Yeah right."

"I am serious." Jaina said.

"Whatever." Roald said.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Jaina said.

"See, now who is growling."

Jaina shook her head. "Roald, lets stop this. It is getting very ridiculous."

"Agreed." Roald said.

"I will practice sword sparring with you."

"Fine." Roald said.

They ran to get their practice swords. "I call offense." Roald said, as they raced to the practice fields."

"Fine." Jaina said.

Jaina kept Roald away for 30 minutes. "Wow you are good." He panted.

"So are you." Jaina said.

"Stop patronizing me."

"I am not!!!!"

"Sorry." Roald said, trying to avoid a confrontation.

Jaina sighed. Before she could say anything, though, the servant said it was time for the evening meal. 

After their meal they went for a walk. "It is very beautiful here." Jaina observed.

"Not as beautiful as you." Roald said.

"Stop making lines at me."

"I am not." Roald said, seriously. "I sincerely mean it. Jain."

"Thanks." Jaina said, giving him a grateful smile.

Jaina reached over and put her arm around Roald's shoulder. 

"Wasn't it hilarious when we 'accidentally' dropped all the clothes dye on Joren." Jaina said.

"Incredibly." Roald said. "But I think it was more hilarious when all of our clothes came back perfect and Joren's and his friends' came back shrunk."

"That definitely was a high point of the year." Jaina said.

"Rescuing me wasn't?" Roald asked.

"No!" Jaina said. "That was very scary. It ranks up there with being kidnapped by Hethrir. The thought of loosing you…. Was terrifying."

"You mean it."

"Of course, I love you don't I."

"I love you too."

They walked silently for a bit after that. Just basking in the pleasure of being with one another.

Jaina and Roald spent most of their time with each other, getting to know one another even better and time flew. Alanna had come and gone after seeing that they were being responsible. Too soon it was the last evening before they had to go back to Corus.

"Wow, time really has flown." Jaina said, as she and Roald walked around the lake.

"Yes, it has." Roald said. He took a deep breath, "Jaina, there is something I have been meaning to tell you for awhile. 

"I am listening." Jaina said.

"You are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen, you have a disarming smile, beautiful brown hair. The best part of your beauty is that you have intelligence, knowledge, you don't care about my position, in fact it was a negative point. When I am with you I feel like I am floating." Roald said with emotion.

"Thank you." Jaina said, her eyes brimming with tears that someone could be so nice and mean it. "Roald, you know that you complete me too. You are one of the most handsome people I have met. You are warm, caring, and sensitive… " Jaina knew she had to say it. "I love you."

"I love you too." Roald said.

Then under the full moon that started their relationship, they shared their first kiss.

Jaina pulled away first, her face a deep red. She ran all the way to her room and sat down.

Roald came after her. "Jaina, I am sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" She asked, trying to cover her blush.

"Aren't you angry?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, startled.

"Why did you run away? It was only a kiss, if you didn't like it tell me. I am sorry!"

"It was…. wonderful." She said, turning a deeper crimison.

"Then what is it?"

That is such an Uncle Luke thing to say, Jaina thought. "I don't know! It was my first kiss ever, I didn't know how to react."

"But you didn't mind."

"No, it was wonderful." Jaina said. 

"Describe it."

"You are crazy." Jaina said, backing away. "A) I don't want to feed your ego. B) That is just a weird thing to talk about."

"Any weirder then talking about why your family is the most stalked family in the galaxy?" Roald said, skeptically.

"Yes!" Jaina said, "A lot weirder. I REFUSE!"

Roald saw the look in her eyes and decided, backing down was in order. "Fine." He said, putting up his hands. 

Jaina grinned. "We both had better get some sleep before we set out tomorrow."

"Yes, we had." Roald said. 

"Are you packed?" Jaina asked.

"No."

"Ha! I beat you for once."

"Good night, Jaina." Roald said, giving Jaina a soft smile.

"Good night." Jaina said, giving Roald a soft smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Unknown to them Obi-Wan was watching. He began to laugh quietly. "You are so like your grandfather, grandmother, mother, and Uncle, Jaina. You have different parts of all of them in you. I am glad you found love." He said. "It is a beautiful thing. But also be wary, young one, there is a reason love is forbidden for Padawans."

"Dangerous for her this is." Master Yoda said. 

"Master, she is proved able to handle it." Obi-Wan said, coming to her defense.

"Sure are you?"

"No, Master. But I trust the Force. The Force has guided her here, and I am lead to believe that the Force meant for her to fall in love." 

"Sure of this are you?" Master Yoda repeated

"Yes." Obi-Wan said, giving him a small smile.

"Decisive a Jedi should be, able to keep an open mind yet be decisive. Indecisiveness and an inability to change ruined the old order. Learn from our mistakes we must." 

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan said, turning back to watch them.

"A good job she is doing." Master Yoda said, breaking the silence, speaking what was on both of their minds. "Soon alone Luke will not be. Someone to share the burden there will be."

"One thing I am bothers me, Master." Obi-Wan said. "I feel through the Force that this galaxy can help Luke in not feeling alone, but how?"

"Not sure am I either." Master Yoda said. "Master Windu suggested that it was through sharing training techniques, and just the extra help. Luke needs some help in spreading the work of training around. Even Jedi need breaks and vacations, and right now Luke isn't getting any substantial breaks without having to worry. Having a training partner will help."

"But they aren't force capable in this galaxy."

"Kyp, Tionne, Streen, Luke, they are the Jedi Masters, one of them goes on vacation for 1 month a year, 3 remain to divide missions and training. If some help comes from this galaxy, they can train the trainees in physical aspects, leaving the others time to deal with training in the Force. Also help the senate this shall. It shall give them a stable ally, and when things are stable unrest goes down. It will ease the problems and hopefully create a stable republic." Mace Windu said, breaking in.

"It seems far fetched to me, Masters." A younger Jedi Knight said.

"The galaxy needs a miracle to stabilize it, the heroics of a few great people aren't enough. That is why the force intervened. As for it being far fetched, miracles always are." Mace Windu said.

"This miracle depends on a teenage girl." The young Knight said.

"She will not fail." Obi-Wan said. 

Jaina woke up early the next morning so she could do a force Meditation, Roald didn't get creeped out by them, but she still preferred it if no one saw her. "Morning meal time!" Roald said.

When Jaina didn't answer he came in. "Jaina?" He asked, looking around. Then he caught sight of her. "Oh, sorry. Listen, the morning meal is in 30 minutes."

"Thanks." She said, coming out of it.

He leaped back. "Jaina! Don't do that!"

"Sorry." She said. "Listen, I am all ready. Are you packed yet?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good."

They went to the morning meal arms entwined. 

They set out after the morning meal. "I am going to miss this place." Jaina said, sadly as they rode away. "We can't even come back next year because we will be squires."

"When we are knighted we will." Roald said.

"Speaking of being squires for people is your father planning to continue the tradition of the Crown Prince being the Squire for his father."

"Does my father ever follow tradition?" Roald said grinning. "Seriously, though, I doubt it but I haven't asked.

"Oh." Jaina said. 

"I am sure someone asked you to be their squire."

"I hope so, but I am not betting any money on it."

"Jain, you have proved an awesome grasp of tactics, strategy, and swordsmanship."

Jaina wasn't listening, though; she was looking at a point for away. She began to laugh.

"What is it?"

"That cloud." She said, pointing. "It is shaped like Jasa's head, especially in the morning. Look, doesn't it look like hair is sticking up?"

Roald looked closely. "Yes, it does."

Roald looked at Jaina's face and the wistful look on it. "You are homesick."

"I miss my family."

Roald gave Jaina a hug.

They reached the palace in record time. "We beat them." Jaina observed.

Roald laughed triumphantly. "Let's rub it in."

"Of course." 

But they forgot about rubbing it in when they heard Jonathan's news. "Jaina, Geoffrey of Mernon (AN-I think I totally butchered his name) has asked you to be his squire."

"Awesome." Roald said. "He is one of the most respected Knights."

Jaina had tears in her eyes. "Where should I go to thank him." 

"His quarters, they are right by Raoul's, and I know you have been there."

"Yes, I have." Jaina said. "I will see you all later."

"I will come with you." Roald said.

"I need to talk to you anyways." Jonathan said.

"Ok, bye Jain."

"Bye? I didn't even get a hello." Kally protested. 

"I will come and chat in a bit if I can!" Jaina called. 

Geoffrey told Jaina, to go relax with her friends that they would start lessons in two days. "That was very nice of him." Jaina told her friends, as they all sat.

"It definitely was." Kel said. "Did you hear? I am going to be Lord Raoul's squire."

"Awesome!" Everyone said.

"I am Lady Alanna's squire." Neal said.

"Goddess bless you." Roald said.

"Why do I need it?"

"Have you ever been on the wrong side of her tongue and anger?" Roald asked. "You will need it." 

"You have a way of making a guy feel really good about his job, did you know that." Neal said.

"Sorry." Roald said, sheepishly. 

"You should be." Jaina said, mock angrily.

"Yes, dumb brother of mine." Kally said.

"Your brother isn't dumb." Jaina said.

She regretted it a minute later when everyone gave her "Awww, how sweet the girlfriend defending the boyfriend." 

She controlled her blush though, that would just fuel the fire. 


	14. long chapter, tons of plot

AN- I noticed when I was going through it again, that I left out the scene with Lalasa being kidnapped and the trial. I MIGHT put it in later, but for right now I decided to leave it out. It did happen, though. (I will refer to it later on in the story, not in this chapt.) 

    Another thing, this wasn't mentioned in the protector of the small series, but in the other books it mentions that the heir takes the Ordeal on the midwinter when he is 17, abt. 6 months before everyone else (or is it a yr.) well I will check that again. 

       This is a really long chapter. **_Enjoy._**

"Drop it you guys." Roald said.

     "Aww boyfriend defending girlfriend."

      Jaina rolled her eyes. "Ok, enough is enough cut it out." She said, after letting them aww for a minute or so."

      The next day the friends did not get a chance to spend time together, because they were all focused on getting their stuff to their Knightmaster's quarters, getting their new routine, and generally setting themselves up for being squires.

       And the day after was also a quiet day for the Squires, but it wasn't a quiet day for all the Mages at the University, because Numair had come up with a new project for them…. "Listen, we have all wanted a new project for awhile."

  "Speak for yourself." One of the mages yelled.

   Numair smiled. "Ok, I speak for myself." He said. "And unfortunately you all are bound to help me."

     "That we are." The same mage said.

   "I was wondering, now that we know other galaxies exist, if we could figure out a way to open connections with them." Numair said. "Imagine the possibilities." He said, finding a lot of people skeptical. "We could have such an exchange of ideas." He said. "They might've figured out how to work stuff we haven't, and we might've figured out stuff they haven't. There would be new things to study…."

      "We'd need a focus from Jaina's galaxy." Another mage said, showing that he was getting interested.

     Numair grinned. "I have one." He brought out the blouse Jaina had been wearing when she had been brought here. 

    "All those who want to work on this." He said. "Come over here.

    Most of the mages came over and the project began. 

In another galaxy far far away… "All right, sentient beings, we have our orders. We need to find a way to get to another galaxy. And somehow find where Jaina Solo is." The head scientist of project Expansion.

    "But we have no idea where Jaina is." One scientist protested.

    "Science is the art of finding out. So that is what we will do." The head scientist said.

  "May the Force be with us." One scientist said as they began to work. 

This year, and the next were ones of hard work; Jaina and her friends were working hard as Squires. Kally was working hard to learn the art of being a Princess. Luke, Leia, Han, Jacen, Anakin, Tenel Ka, and Lowbacca were all doing double duty, their normal jobs and trying to find Jaina. Numair and his mages were trying to establish communication, and the scientists of project Expansion were trying to establish a way to travel between the galaxies. 

         The first people to get a break through were Numair and his mages; an explosion that rocked the University announced its arrival. "Got it." Numair called.  

      "I will send for Geoffrey, ask him to bring Jaina and get an audience with the King so we can test it out with a bang." Another senior mage said. 

      Numair just nodded. "Finally," Daine said coming in. "Now I will actually see you around."

       "Milady, I don't complain when you go romping around Tortall talking with animals."

       "The King asks me to 'romp' as you said. The King did not ask you to do this."

    "Not in so many words, but he implied it."

     Daine shook her head. "At least it is over."

    "Who said that?" Numair said, giving Daine a big smile. "It still has to be tested and perfected."

       Daine shook her head again. "But you have time until you get notice from the King now?"

      "Yes." Numair said. "Starting in 10 minutes."

         Daine laughed. "Ok." 

    Daine sat on a table and watched as Numair worked some more. "Ten minutes are up." She said in ten minutes. 

       "Let me just write a note for Kayel to call me when he gets a message from the King."

      "Now come on!" Daine said when he finished scribing the note.

     Daine practically dragged him back to their room in the palace. On the way they ran into Kayel. "Geoffrey and Jaina actually are already at the palace. We have an audience for first thing tomorrow." 

     "He is not wasting any time." Numair said.

  Kayel shrugged. "We will see why tomorrow morning."

      "That we shall." Numair said, walking quickly as Daine dragged him.

     _The next morning_  " Sir Geoffrey have you been filled in on the discovery that the mages have made." Jonathan said, doing as formality dictated and addressing the Knightmaster rather then the Squire.

         "Yes we have." Geoffrey said.

        "Are you willing to help with the experiment."

        Geoffrey knew he meant Jaina. "Squire?" He asked.

      "Yes sir." She said, and then she bowed to Jonathan again. 

      Jonathan nodded to Numair. "So then let's begin."

     "Forgive me your majesty, have you warned the people of the city that this spell might cause some momentary upset?"

     "Yes we have."   

       Numair and his mages then began with the incantations. Jaina was standing with baited breath, how she wanted to see her family again. Please, she begged the force, please. I am here doing your work, but don't deny me at least the sight of my family. 

         A few minutes later a cloud began to swirl in the middle of the room, multicolored for the different gifts. Everyone gasped. The mages in the room were sweating. 

        A minute later they got a clear picture, it was like a 2-d vid projector, Jaina thought, of a room. "That's my room in Coruscant." Jaina said, puzzled she had expected her room on Yavin to come up because that's wear most of her clothes would 'sense' of. Then something hit her "That's right! That blouse was not one of my usual Jedi blouses, I had brought it with me because I needed a formal blouse." She said.

         "So the spell worked." Numair asked.

      "Yes." Jaina said. "Very well, so far at least."    

      "Will anyone else come in this room, so we can see if the communication part works?" Numair asked.

       "Maybe." Jaina said, doubtfully. "Jacen and I share a room, and Anakin has to pass through here to get to his, but I don't know if they are at the Jedi academy or not. Usually Jacen and I alternate with Anakin training schedules, but right before I had left they were getting more rigorous so…" 

         "Keep it open for another minute or so." Jonathan said. "Let's see if anyone does."

     To Jaina's surprise her mother came in. "That's my mom." Jaina said, her eyes tearing up.

       "Mom!" She tried to call. "Mom."

     Leia flinched, and turned. Jaina gasped, her mom's face was tear stricken. 

    "What happened." Jon asked.

     "My mom is crying." She said, feeling as if her heart was shattering. "She never cries. The only time I saw her cry was when she rescued us from Hethrir, and even that it was for a quick second. She is always in perfect control."

    Jaina wanted to go hug her. "Someone come in and comfort her." She begged. 

    As if in answer, Luke came in. He hugged his sister. "That's my Uncle Luke." Jaina said. 

           "Come on, Leia." He said a second later. "Jacen is waiting for you to put his life candle up."

        "I can't help it." Leia said. "This is the first Birthday Jaina and Jacen are celebrating apart. I keep thinking of her and then I keep thinking I have to be strong for Jacen."

        "Being strong doesn't mean never crying, Lei." Luke said.

      "But I never do." 

   Leia wiped her tears anyway. "Let's go put the life candle up." Leia said.

     Luke's head shot up. "Just a moment." 

    Luke walked his sister to the door."

     "No!" Numair called. "Wait."

     Leia flinched. "Is someone else here?" She said. "Luke, is it just me or did you just hear something."

    "Go on." Luke said.

     Leia walked away, looking back. "Hurry, we can't put up the life candle without you either."

    "Uncle Luke knows we are here." Jaina said. "So can you keep it open for one more minute."

     "Sure." Numair said. 

     "Hello down there." Luke called. "Jaina, is that you."

    "Yes." Jaina called.

    Luke's eyes moistened a bit. "I wanted to make sure before you talked to your mother."

     "LEIA, HAN, CHEWIE, JACEN, ANAKIN, COME QUICKLY." Luke shouted.

    "How are you."

    "Just fine." Jaina said. "How are you?"

     "Same." 

   Before Luke could say anything else the rest of the family came running in. "Jaina, who is doing this link?"

      "Some mages and friends here." Jaina said.

     "Can they hear me as well." Luke asked.

    "Yes,"  Numair said. 

    "May I tap into your link so I can make it two-way from this side as well."

      "Sure." Numair said, fascinated. "You will have to explain to me you can do that. It would help out so much."

     "Sure." Luke said, and then he smiled. "I would love to exchange ideas but I think that would be better done face to face." 

    "Of course." Numair said. "And you all are probably excited to talk to Jaina."

   "Jaina." Leia said. "Is that you?"

   "Yes mommy." Jaina said.

     Leia took a deep breath. "Luke, hurry and make it two way so I can lay eyes on my daughter." She said.

      Luke complied. "You look so tall." Leia said.

    "You always say that." Jaina said.

   "Because you always do." Leia said. 

   "Jaya," Jacen cried. "You are ok!"

  "Yes, Jasa. Are you ok? How are things w/ your g/f. Told g/f yet?"

 Jasa blushed. "Hurry up!" Jaina said.

     "I am going to wait until you are here." Jacen said.

    "Anakin, are you keeping an eye on your dumb older brother?"

    "Of course." Anakin said. "He needs all the help he can get."

    Jaina began to laugh. "Why do you two always gang up on me?" Jacen asked, playing the sad victim.

     "Jaina, are you ok?" Han Solo asked breaking in.

       "Of course, daddy." Jaina said.

      "You remember what we taught you about keeping… undesirables at bay. If anybody pesters you tell them you are Han Solo's daughter and they will not know anyone worse if they mess with you."

     "Sure dad." Jaina said, smiling patiently.

    "Sorry to interrupt." Numair said. "But we are tapping ourselves dry, we will have to drop this."

      "Jacen, Leia, Anakin, and I will pick it up." Luke said.

       He got it. "Supplement me." He said to the others. "You can drop it now."

   There was a momentary wavering but otherwise it worked. 

        "Can you figure out how to get me home?" Jaina asked, both parties alike. "Not that I am not having fun, but I would like to be with my family."

      Numair and his mages looked at each other and shook their heads. "We tried that, with the focuses we had. It will take a lot more power then we can expend." 

       "We will do what we can from here." Luke said quietly. "Project expansion is already working on it. If you can't do it from that end we will have to put our hopes on it. Jaina, how did you get there in the first place?"

      "Vortex?"

   "Had you been doing something with the force at the time."

     "Yes, reaching out to check on Jasa."

    "Nothing else?" Luke asked.

    "No."

    "Are you sure?"

    "Yes."

  "Hmm… that in itself shouldn't cause a vortex to form." Luke said. "So we must assume it was the will of the force that you be transported there."

   "Wait a second, kid." Han said, turning to Luke. "You know how to form vortexes?"

    "Yes." Luke said.

     "Tell Jaina how and she can get back here."

  Luke shook his head. "Jaina, lets see if you remember your lessons on vortexes." Luke said, smiling slightly. "What is the problem in that?"

     Jaina thought hard. "Ummm…. Vortexes are hard to control… and strictly one way rides." 

    "Jaina doesn't have the control necessary that I could even say the vortex would be able to transport her anywhere, it might even just swirl where she is and destroy all life in a big radius." Luke shook his head. "The death toll could be catastrophic."

     "You have the control, you do it."

     "Han, if I could pinpoint her location through the force, which is what I would need to do for a vortex then I would levitate their and bring her back, a much safer way. Vortexes aren't safe rides. The only reason I even studied them is that they are very good offensively and I was trying to find a way to resist them." Luke said. "Not trying to be egotistical, but I believe the force wants Jaina there for a while longer, because I have tried and tried to get Jaina's location through various means, and I will do it again yet…" He shook his head. "I am sorry Jaina."

     "It is ok, Uncle Luke."

    "Are you sure there isn't anything we can do?" Leia asked her brother.

  "Just trust the Force. And the magic of science." Luke said. 

  "Project Expansion." Leia breathed.

 "Fill me in." Jaina said.

  "The Republic is working on trying to get travel between other galaxies, Portal-like transportations, it has commissioned a research group." Leia said.

  "We have to go now, the guests are getting restless." Luke said. "Love you, Jaina."

 "Love you, Uncle Luke."

 Every member of the family exchanged a 'love you' with Jaina. 

 Then Luke gently closed the connection.

  "Thank you all so much." Jaina said. 

   "It actually worked." Numair said. Daine nudged him. "It was our please, Squire Jaina." He said, after Kayel mouthed him what Jaina had said. 

    Jaina went back to her quarters in a daze. Roald followed as soon as he could without rousing too much suspicion. "Just wanted to make sure you are ok."

   Jaina gave Roald a smile. "Thanks, I am fine." Jaina said. 

      "Ok, fine a bit homesick." Jaina said, in answer to Roald's yeah-whatever look. "I guess it is my birthday in my home galaxy."

     "We should celebrate." Roald said. 

     Jaina laughed. "Roald, don't strain yourself."

   "Hey, what kind of a boyfriend do you think I would be if I can't even give my love a birthday celebration." 

    "I love you, Roald." Jaina said, after force checking that no one else was in earshot.

  "I love you too." Roald said, on his way out. 

       Evening time Geoffrey knocked on Jaina's door. "Jaina?"

  "Yes sir."

   "Get into a fancy outfit, Roald has organized a party and you are the guest of honor."

 Jaina shook her head; trust Roald to get it together so quickly. Being Crown Prince of the realm did end up having perks, it made it a lot easier to plan a party for his girlfriend.

     Jaina was a bit scared though, at this point only Geoffrey (it was hard keeping this things from your knight-master) her friends, Alanna, and Roald's immediate family knew about their relationship. But this party might make others suspicious. Especially since all of her friends were Squires and so they would have to bring THEIR knight masters along. Nevertheless Jaina put on the dress Thayet had given had given her at midwinter. She brushed out her hair. Roald met them halfway between their quarters and the place of the party. "This is where I take my leave of the both of you." Geoffrey said, winking at them. "See you two soon… I think."

    As usual Roald saw through Jaina. "If you are worried about our relationship becoming public, well, the Knight-masters of our friends are nice people and most all of them are progressives so it won't influence how they deal with you, and the party was officially presented as being planned by all of us." 

    That calmed Jaina's fears, albeit a bit. "By the way, you look extraordinarily gorgeous in that dress." Roald said, his face turning slightly crimison.

     "So do you." Jaina said, glad that he had complimented her outfit first so she hadn't had to do bring up the outfits.

      "You walk in first. I will come a couple minutes later." Jaina said as they reached the room.

     "Ok." Roald said and he walked in.

   Jaina hid around the corner for a couple of minutes. Then walked in. "Sorry I am late." She apologized. 

    "The guest of honor can do no wrong at her party." Neal drawled.

    "Take your seat." Kally urged. 

    Jaina sat down. Jonathan nodded and then servants carried out the food. Jaina enjoyed the huge feast, and the company of her friends. After dinner, though, came the part she was dreading, the dancing. 

       Jonathan winked at Jaina. He and Thayet did the ceremonial first dance then he said. "Well, I am going to bed. You kids have fun." He offered his arm to Thayet who picked up Liam and Kalasin and they left.

       Alanna got the hit. "I am going to, have fun you all. Neal, I will see you in the afternoon." 

     After that all the other knight-masters left as well. "Roald, remind me to thank your father thirty thousand times over."

    "He did that on purpose?" Kel asked, astonished.

   Jaina sighed a bit as Roald looked down. They seemed to be stuck in this loop forever. "Yeah, I saw him wink at me." Jaina said. 

  "Anyways, start the dancing." Neal urged. 

   Roald bowed to Jaina. Jaina curtsied to Roald. Jaina looked up in Roald's eyes as they went to the dance floor. She smiled. "That's a beautiful smile." Roald said.

           "You have beautiful eyes." Jaina said, acting coy. "They inspire the beautiful smile."

        Roald laughed. "Well thank you, good lady." He said primly. 

         Jaina and Roald danced to a beautiful number called simply The Symphony. 

       Everyone clapped afterwards.  Jaina curtsied. Roald looked at her as if she was crazy, but then when she jabbed him with her elbow he bowed. "You have a strong jab." Roald said, rubbing his side.

     "Thank my mother." Jaina said, grinning. "I get it from her. I used to watch her use it on my dad so many times." 

     "Your mother sounds like a strong woman."

    "Oh, she is." Jaina said, half-laughing. "You never ever want to mess with her."

     "Jaina, I am sure we are close now." Roald said, addressing the homesickness in her eyes.

   "Roald, it took two years just to get communications between the two galaxies, I wonder how long it is going to take to get transportations." Jaina said. 

   "Don't worry about it." Neal said, breaking into the conversation. "There is a party right now. Enjoy it! Worry about trivial stuff later." "Why don't we do the best part of the party next." He drawled. "Opening presents. Lets see how rich you get."  

    Jaina laughed.  Neal had that effect on people. 

   Neal clapped his hands. "Ok folks. Lets open presents now. The adult folk left their presents here with instructions to open them whenever we feel like it."

     They sat Jaina on a chair and put the presents all around her. "Kel, will you do the honor?"

    "It will be my pleasure."

    Kel handed Jaina one present at a time. "Open mine first." Neal said. 

 Jaina opened the package; it was a painting of a landscape. "That is so pretty. Thank you, Neal."

    Neal looked embarrassed. "Well, father suggested it…"

  "Mine next." Owen said.

    It was a book of battles. "I have a copy of this." He informed her. "It has a lot of jolly good battles in here." 

    Jaina laughed gently. "Most of the battles aren't Tortallan, though." He said. 

   "Thank you." She said.

   Kel gave her a glaive from the Yamini isles. "Thanks." Jaina said, weighing it. "Looks like a great weapon."

    "Look at the parchment." Kel said.

     The parchment said that Kel promised to teach Jaina how to use to glaive as part of the present. 

    "You would've had to do that anyway." Neal said. "You are the only one of us who knows how to use it."

     "Anyways." Kel said, ignoring Neal. "Roald's turn."

    "No." Kally said, firmly. "Roald's  SISTER'S turn."

     Kally gave Jaina her present. She opened it and turned a bright pink. "Kally." Roald warned. 

       Kally broke out laughing. "Look under that. Sure that is one of your presents, but another is under it."

       Jaina held up the gown and said. "Thank you Kally." Trying to push down the blush that she was sure had covered her face. 

      "Now be a sport and show everyone the other gift I gave you." Kally said.

     "Kally." Roald said, warning her again. 

      "Oh, stop being an overprotective boyfriend."

       "I am being a reasonable boyfriend." Roald said. 

    "Stop it, Roald." Neal said. "This time I agree with Kally. We really need to see it."

    "Why don't you let me see it first." Kel said, breaking into the argument. "I will be the unbiased arbitrator."

     Before anyone could say anything Jaina gave her the offending present. Kel laughed. 

 "Jaina, you are making much more out of this then it really is." Kel said. "Kally just wanted to rile you, and Roald."

      Kel handed it to Roald, who blushed a deep crimison. "And I guess it worked." Kel said, looking at Roald's blush. 

     "Let's move on." Seaver decided for the group. "Roald, your present?"

     Roald gave Jaina a book trilogy (AN-lol, no not the SW trilogy.) that she had wanted for awhile. "Thank you." She said, giving Roald a big smile.

     "Give him a hug!" Everyone chorused.

    Jaina and Roald looked at each other then chorused. "Nope. We don't always bow to your wishes." They said grandly, trying to keep pompous looks on their faces. 

      "Let's keep going." Owen complained. "So we can get to bed sometime this year."

   Jaina laughed. "I agree with Owen. This look is starting to hurt." 

   "That's a relief, I was beginning to think you liked being pompous and arrogant."

    Kel handed Jaina a present, and ended the conversation. By the end of the evening Jaina had so many presents it took 4 of the pages to carry them all back to Jaina's quarters. Roald stayed back, Geoffrey had given them permission to meet just as long as the connecting door was open. (He had understood their concern about others devaluing Jaina's getting her shield if their relationship was common knowledge, so he had given them permission to leave the door to the hall closed.) "You really organized that in so little time." Jaina asked, amazed looking around at all of her presents. 

   "People really like you, Jain." Roald said, seriously. 

   Jaina gave Roald a teary smile. "I don't understand why."

  "Why wouldn't they? You are an amazing person. You are kind, gentle, and generous." 

 "Annoying, perfectionist, ugly-"

  Roald stopped her. "You are none of those things."

  "Oh yes I am." She sobbed. She stopped crying a second later. I am being silly, she thought, she took a deep breath. 

         A couple months later Geoffrey called Jaina into his room. "Jaina, I am thinking of entering you into a Jousting competition."

     "If you think I am ready." She said, bowing. "I wouldn't want to disgrace you."

   "You can't do that." Geoffrey said. "You are an awesome squire, and you learn well. No matter what happens in this competition, you are an awesome squire." He looked embarrassed. "There I go again. So you agree?"

     "Of course." Jaina said. "Well, since I am here anyways." She grinned at him; she was in Geoffrey's room at least twice every 3 hours.  "I have the paperwork you asked for done."

     "Already?" Geoffrey asked, looking at her askance. "This is what I mean about you being an awesome squire. I think Jon has been giving me most of the paperwork because he knows I have a squire that gets them done 20 times faster then all the rest. How do you do it?"

    Jaina shrugged. "Thanks." She said modestly. 

    Jaina started training extra hard so she would be ready for the jousting tournament. On the day of the tournament all of her friends gathered. "You will do well, don't worry." Cleon said.

     "Easy for you to say, you are not the one jousting." Jaina snapped.

    "But I have been in tournaments before, and I have seen you practice." Cleon said. "You are jousting against Garvey, you have nothing to worry about."

      "I hope not." Jaina said, taking a deep breath. She refused to even use Jedi calming techniques, because she didn't want to give herself even a slight extra advantage.

       Geoffrey and Kel helped her into her armor. "This is it." Jaina thought as she mounted her horse. 

      She accepted the lance from the Field Monitor in silence. Then she went. Cleon had been right and she dismounted Garvey easily. 

          "Wench." Garvey sneered. "You probably used some magic or something."

        "I beat you fair and square. It isn't my fault that you aren't noble enough to admit it." Jaina said, coolly. 

      Jaina turned around and walked away with Garvey still snarling at her. She saw that Roald had tears streaming down his face. "You were great." Roald said.

     "Thanks." She said, having to content herself with smiling back at him. They were in public, and she couldn't say she had been discreet if she ran and hugged him. 

       "Well, Squire." Geoffrey said. "Now what do you have to say about your jousting skills."

     Jaina smiled innocently. "Practice makes someone better."

    "Is it just me or do you go round and round trying not to acknowledge your skills." Geoffrey said.

      "She goes round and round trying not to acknowledge her skills." Neal said. 

     Roald and Kel nodded. "Why must all of you gang up on me so?" She asked, playing the injured party.

      "Because its true." Neal said. 

     "That it is." Kel said.

    "Of course." Roald said.

  Geoffrey broke out laughing. "You kids are way too funny. Jaina, get ready to enter a lot more competitions." 

     "Yes sir." She said saluting him smartly. 

     Geoffrey turned around and gave her a withering look, that didn't faze her. She knew he meant in jokingly. 

       Jaina did well in the tournaments, though, like Kel she did lose periodically. After one loss- "I hate loosing." Jaina said to Kel.

      "Yeah, same here." Kel said. "But think about it. If we won all the time then people would say that they must have been cheating. No one has ever won all the time."

     "Lord Raoul hasn't lost for 10 years." Jaina pointed out.

    "Lord Raoul is also more heavier, and has many years of knighthood to his credit." Kel said. "When we have that many years to our credit, maybe we will also be invincible."

     "Stop talking about invincible, I will be happy if I win 2 or 3 in a row." Neal said, coming in.

     "Hasn't anyone taught you that it is rude to just come into someone else's conversation." Jaina asked.

    "Hello to you too." Neal said.

     Jaina shook her head. "Neal, you are really something." 

     "Why thank you." He drawled. "By the way, I come bearing gifts. I letter to yours truly from Roald."

        Jaina grabbed at it. She opened it. _Dearest Jaina, words fail me to describe your beauty. Every minute without you is agony. I attempt to concentrate on my training, but it is so hard. I keep seeing your face all around me. All I want to do is run and go find you.        I hope you know that you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you so much.  , _it began. 

        Her face became wistful.  Roald really was sweet, she thought, that is the great thing about quiet guys they are sensitive and much more mushy. Like Anakin. While the loud ones…… well, it takes a lot longer to get to their sensitive side, like dad and Jasa. Jasa is… was changing, becoming a lot more like Uncle Luke. 

     She read the letter and gave it a soft kiss. "Ok, that is enough." Neal said. "Enough mushiness."

  "In front of us." Kel added. "And we are leaving you alone so you can write a reply in privacy."

    Kel practically dragged Neal out of there. Jaina smiled, dipped her pen in the ink and began to write. _Dear Roald, words fail me but you know what I mean. Every beat of my heart says, Roald, Roald, Roald. I am no good at love poetry, but you know what I mean. In everything I do well, you are there… I love you, forever and always, your Jaina. _

       It took Jaina about three hours to finish the letter, not including the breaks she had to take to do her chores for Geoffrey and her lessons. But by the next evening she took the letter to Kel. "Can you deliver this to Roald for me?" She asked. 

     "Of course." Kel said. 

     "Thanks."

     "It is my pleasure." 

     Jaina then went back to her chores. She knew it would take Roald a while to get back to her. He had been doing princely duties in addition to his duties as Squire because his father wanted him to be trained in diplomacy so he would have years of practice was the official reason. Jaina suspected it was also that Jon wanted to be able to participate in battles, which his ministers and council hadn't been allowing him to do because in case something were to happen Thayet would be resisted as queen, and couldn't command the dominion jewel and Roald was untrained.  

    Jaina was pleasantly surprised though when she received a letter two days later, it was short, the usual love poetry and a little news. Jaina and Roald hadn't seen each other face to face since the tournament, and even then they hadn't been able to talk.  Jaina replied quickly. "Jaina," Geoffrey called. "May I please see you for a moment?"

       Jaina put the letter away and went to Geoffrey's room. "Yes." She asked.

     "We have to go to the Scanran border tomorrow, I just wanted to tell you so you would have some time to pack your things before the evening lessons." Geoffrey said acting very preoccupied.

     "Thank you." Jaina said. "I will be ready." 

      "I know you will." Geoffrey said, his expression softening. Then he sighed. "If you will excuse me, there is so much I need to do before we leave."

     Jaina bowed and went back into her room. She added on the letter that they were leaving for the Scanran border. Then she started to pack.  She knew the weather on the Scanran border was volatile. The evening bell rang too quickly for Jaina. "Oh shoot." She said. She put aside her packing and got ready for her evening lessons.

      _The next morning when they are riding to The Border. _"Jaina," Geoffrey said. "I need to be honest with you."

     Jaina immediately became wary; nothing good ever came after that sentence. "Yes sir."

    "I am more then a bit worried about this mission. Scanra is becoming VERY volatile. That and the fact that you are a high ranking member of a government." Geoffrey put his hand up to ward any protests. I know and believe what you tell me about your form of government, but still you have influence. If they kidnap you they have got a lot of leverage. I don't know what rumors have started about you and your role with the Tortallan government. As you know rumors get skewed, terribly skewed. Our chief of intelligence, Sir Myles, is hard pressed to get information from Scanra. The clans are very tight knit amongst themselves. One thing though, this new warlord Maggasur, or what ever his name is, is doing an incredible job getting the clans together, it is unheard of. I believe it may be because of you."

       "What?" Jaina asked astonished. "Because of me?"  
   Geoffrey shrugged. "Maybe I am reaching too far out. Gary is the expert in these things, and Myles but if it IS true… Jaina, you are my squire and I have a responsibility to protect you."

    "And I know you will do an awesome job." Jaina said. "You are a great Knight and fighter. Besides, I told you have some… magical ability that if we get into a tight situation I will use." When Geoffrey didn't look any less worried she grinned and added. "I am dating the Crown Prince who gets to sit in on all of these meetings, I am sure he wouldn't have let us come if he thought there was any danger. And we both know Roald thinks of all the possibilities."  
       That calmed Geoffrey down a bit. "I guess you are right."

     Then Jaina remembered something else. "And if there is any trouble, aren't Raoul and Kel and the King's Own in the area."

      That calmed him down completely. "And they are outfitted to beat Scanra." 

  "Right." Jaina said. "So now we can ride into Scanra knowing we can take anything they throw at us. 

     And they did take everything the Scanrans threw at them. Jaina and Geoffrey arrived back in Corus before the snows fell, because you can't get through afterwards, tired but happy. They had survived, and done their part against the Scanrans. 

      Right as they got back Jaina got to work. She was so engrossed that she didn't notice when someone else came into the room. "Jaina, someone is here whom I think you want to see." Geoffrey called. 

    Jaina could hear the smile in his voice. She turned around. "Roald." She cried.

    "Miss me?" He asked.

   Roald came and gave her a hug. "This is a nice hug." She said, her voice muffled against Roald's chest.


	15. Nice thing or bad thing about summer is ...

Author's note-

       I JUST REPOSTED THE CHAPTER IN HTML FORMAT, 'CAUSE THE FORMATTING WAS OFF. A writer must try to please her readers, so as per your requests I will be putting a lightsaber scene in. As this is still a WIP as I type this note I am not sure if it will come in this chapter. I am envisioning where and how, but let's see when. Probably this chapter. I was thinking anyways, that I need to have more action… Oops, I am such a bad action writer. There is some action in this chapter but not too much. There is a theme that I badly wanted to address in this story that I kind of imply and have mentioned, but so fleetingly and so many chapters ago that you have probably forgotten, but in this chapter I touch it again.

           **There will be more action, just like you asked.  I just decided to post a chapter today, and I didn't reach it by today.  It should be in the next chapt. **

    "It feels nice to hold you." Roald said. "How was Scanra." He asked later.  

    "Not that bad." Jaina said. "Looks like the Scanrans are all riled up, though."

    "Yeah." Roald said. "It is really weird because so many of the clans are united. That never happens." 

      "What are the theories on that." Jaina asked.

     Roald sighed. "Well, I bet Geoffrey told you his theory. Which some people share." Roald went through and told Jaina all the theories, he ended it with "Another theory is that he is keeping hostages, this is the theory I buy, _maybe_ combined with one of the other theories."

         "Hmm." Jaina said, thinking, "I have to agree with you. I think maybe this guy is enticing them and getting them to initially agree, then taking hostages so they can't back out." 

           "What troubles me about that theory though," Roald said, "is that people don't usually fight well for a commander they fear but don't respect.  They are always on the verge of mutiny."

     Jaina gave Roald a twisted smile. "Trust me. You can get a lot of people to fight out of fear and not respect. Our galaxy is famous for that. Why else would anyone fight for the evil empire?" 

     "Power, money, and the sanction to be corrupt and evil." Roald said.

    Jaina and Roald argued until evening, and even then they only stopped because they had to go to eat and lessons. 

        Cleon had come in with his Knightmaster Inness. During the meal Jaina noticed that Cleon kept looking at Kel. A smile crept up Jaina's face. Hmm, she thought, Cleon is falling for Kel. 

     Roald noticed the smile. He was confused. "What is that smile for?"

     Jaina just grinned at him. "Not saying."

     "Uh oh." Roald teased. "Come on, tell me."

  Jaina shook her head. "All in due time." She said mysteriously.

    That evening when she went to Kel's room as usual. "Somebody has a crush on you."  She singsonged after making sure no one else was around.

    "What?" Kel asked. "Jain, you are the only one lucky enough to have a guy in love with you."

    "That's why I saw a guy giving you love sick looks all throughout dinner. I also heard a guy reciting poetry to you."

     "Who." Kel asked, honestly confused.

   "Cleon, who else."

     "CLEON?!?! About the so-called Poetry, Cleon was just playing around. Just testing it out for when he finds a real girl."

    Jaina looked at Kel through the corner of her eyes. "Is it just me or is someone jealous?"

    "Jealous?" Kel said. "Jain, you are having delusions." She said being overly frank.

    "Or are you getting nervous." Jaina countered.   

   "I don't get nervous." She said, "but if you want to talk about getting nervous, the conservatives must be, we are trouncing them."

    "That is true." Jaina said. "But no changing the subject." She said, waggling her finer at Kel. 

     "What is the subject?" Kel asked.

     "Whether or not you reciprocate the love of Cleon."

   "First off, there is no way Cleon likes me." Kel said, but she stopped there.

   "Secondly." Jaina asked, her smile turning sly.

   "Oh stop it." Kel snapped, Jaina had this way of breaking through her Yamini calm.

   "Kel loves Cleon, Kel loves Cleon." Jaina singsonged.

  " Stop being childish." Kel said.

    When Jaina did not stop. "I do not I do not I do not." Kel said.

   "Gotcha." Jaina said, playfully. "Now who is being childish."

   "You are so exasperating."

  "I know." Jaina gave Kel her best lopsided grin. "Another talent that runs in the family." 

   "Your family must be so much fun." 

    "It is." Jaina said, smiling wistfully.

   Kel cursed herself. She decided to rile Jaina to get her mind off of what she had just said. "Jaina and Ro-ald sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-"

     It had the intended effect of snapping Jaina out of it. "Keladry of Mindelan you are bantha fodder."

     Jaina chased Kel all around the room. The subject of Kel and Cleon was pushed to the back burner for now. Jaina hadn't forgotten, but there was nothing she could do about it at the moment. The two lovebirds had to work it out on their own. Besides Cleon was leaving again the next day, albeit only for a couple of days, so it wouldn't help for Kel to realize her feelings for him right then when he was going to leave. Jaina knew from experience, that this had to come from being with the person for a few days  She dropped the topic for right then. 

      When Cleon did come back, though, Jaina noticed pretty quickly that the love was there from his side, but Kel still had to come to grips with it, and Cleon still had to tell her. Jaina decided that she couldn't do much about it at the moment, except still and watch for a good moment to intervene. 

       The next few months went by pretty quickly for Jaina. She was having fun at her lessons and seemed happy. But right after that her personality seemed to take a drastic change. She seemed to not be getting any sleep and her friends were concerned. After a few weeks of this,  they called a conference in Kel's room. Lord Raoul was very easygoing, and no one would disturb it because, Lord Raoul was the Knight Commander of the Own and a very good fighter. It didn't take them too long to decide on a course of action, because they all knew what had to be done, they had to talk to her, and if necessary force it out of her. But the decision that took time was deciding who was going to talk to her. In the end they decided that Roald and Kel should be the ones to try and talk to her.

         "I will go first." Roald said.

       "No, I will." Kel said.

      Roald sighed, "Why don't we both go in together. We just have to be sure to back each other up, while not seeming like we are ganging up on her."

    "Done." Kel said

   All of their Knightmasters were in the King's council and there was a meeting that night, normally Roald attended, but he got himself excused that night. The two of them went to Jaina's room. "Hi you guys." She said, giving them the fake smile they had become all too accustomed to seeing lately.

    Kel shook her head, and said bluntly. "Not going to work."

   "What's not going to work." Jaina asked, truly surprised.

   "The happy, everything is fine look."  Kel said. 

  "We know something is wrong, so it would go better for you if you just told us what it is." Kel said.

    "Nothing is wrong." Jaina said, stubbornly. 

  Roald sighed.  "Jaina, come clean."

   Jaina turned away and didn't answer. Roald and Kel both knew this was a good sign, though, it meant she was cracking a bit. "Jaina." Kel asked gently.

    "I am so selfish." She said, her voice cracking with emotion. "I just wanted to see them and talk to them, now that I did it once I want to do it again. I feel so homesick."

   Roald and Kel went up to her and hugged her. "We will go talk to Numair." Roald said a few minutes later.

   Jaina recoiled. "No! I don't want him to know how selfish I am."

 "Jain, no one thinks it is selfish that you want to see your family members, and talk to them. It has been a year since you last talked to them. They all understand." Roald said.

   "But it expended so much of their energy last time…" Jaina said. But both Roald and Kel could see that her protests were much weaker then before, Roald was getting through to her. 

    Roald put his arm around her shoulder. "Listen, I know Numair well and he is a serious experimentalist. I will be surprised if he doesn't come around asking you if you will try it again so he can see whether or not it takes the same amount of energy the second time as the first. My father has had him busy this last year on the Scanra stuff, and you have been out otherwise I am sure he would've asked a lot earlier." A second later he said. "Jaina, he should be back from a mission my dad sent him on in 1 week, if he doesn't ask you by 5 days after that, I will be so surprised."

         "Well, if Numair asks then ok, but promise me you won't say anything." Jaina asked, looking earnestly at the two of them. "Promise me." She urged when they were reticent to promise such a thing. 

     "I promise." Roald said, after seeing that Kel was waiting for a signal from him.

    "I promise not to tell Numair or any mage." Kel said.

  "Or any mage in training." Jaina said.

   Kel grinned mentally, now she could tell all of their other friends, except for Neal. "I promise not to tell any mages in training."

 "Done." Jaina said. "Oh, and if our other friends are concerned tell them, thanks for the concern she is just a bit homesick."

     Kel and Roald grinned. "Deal."

  Jaina put her arms around their shoulders and grinned widely in an attempt to show them she was ok, and dealing with her issues. 

      Kel and Roald gave each other looks over Jaina's head. We just have to wait, their eyes said, and hope that Numair does what he usually does. 

     Kel and Roald sat with Jaina for a bit. They didn't mention her homesickness again, instead talking about the latest court gossip, which of course included matching up Kally with many different nobles, and laughing about the absurdity of it all. 

    "I have to go." Jaina said a bit later. "Geoffrey expects me to be ready for lessons by 1830, and it is 1800 right now." 

     Kel got up and waited as Roald gave Jaina a hug, then they both walked out. A little bit away from the door they saw their friends clustered. "How did you all get away from classes for so long?" Kel asked, hands on her hips.

      "Same way you did." Owen said.

      "And you spent your free time loitering in the hall way." Kel asked. 

    "We were waiting for you." Neal said. "Now tell us what is wrong with Jaina."

    "She said to give you this message if you asked. 'I am just feeling a bit homesick. Thank you for your concern.'" Roald said. 

    "Ah." Owen said. "Now what can we do about that."  
   "Nothing." Roald said. "Except to make sure she is feeling accepted and welcome."

   "We already do that." Owen said.

   "And all we can do is to continue doing that." Kel said.   
 "The meeting will be over soon, so we should all go back to our quarters and get ready for lessons." Kel said. "Scoot." She commanded.

  Everyone rushed off. Jaina felt a bit better, it helped homesickness to know that there were people who cared about you where you were. She smiled wistfully; she had also found love in Tortall.  She thought about Roald for a bit, how kind he was, how thoughtful, how sensitive. She really loved him. Five minutes later she stopped her line of thought, enough, she said, I am here on a mission and I need to start working on that. 

    Jaina started limbering up, and then she practiced punches, kicks, throws, and then she worked on the hard part drill patterns until Geoffrey came in. "I am sorry I am late. The meeting went on for awhile today, there was debate over the revision of the kidnapping law." 

    "That will be a great law to get changed, Kel will be pleased when she hears it."

     "Don't let her get her hopes up." Geoffrey cautioned, "There is heavy opposition from the Conservatives. Many think the Progressives have had to much legislation passed recently, so have vowed to stall anything even slightly progressive."

     Jaina shook her head, her mother had often complained about such factional mentality. Jaina whisked away such thoughts before she could get depressed again. "Yeah." Jaina said. "Why can some people be so nerf-brained."

     "Sorry?" Geoffrey asked.

      Jaina sighed. "Sorry, that is a saying in my galaxy, it means without brains See, nerfs are animals who have a very small brain, scientifically speaking, and most people think they have no brains at all, so the saying was born."

    "Ah." Geoffrey said. "Well, that would definitely describe the conservatives. Even the animal part. Well, shall we get to work?"

    "Of course." Jaina said, daintily stepping into Geoffrey's room, which served as the training room. 

   "Today I want to check your unarmed combat skills. This will be more of a test, so please get dressed in your best outfit for such a combat." Geoffrey said.

    Jaina smiled tightly, this was the part of fighting she felt most comfortable with. She had been working on hand-to-hand combat since she was 6. Uncle Luke had also drilled this into her. There were a lot of people who wanted to kidnap her for her families position, and many times such attacks occurred when it was diplomatically wrong from her to carry a blaster so hand-to-hand combat was her lifesaver. 

      "I know you are good at this." Geoffrey said, as they walked to the practice room, "But I would be negligent in my duty if I still didn't try and hone your skills more."

      Jaina felt something weird from him in the force. It became louder as they reached the practice room. She walked towards their usual one. Geoffrey shook his head. His expression was unreadable. "We work in the big one today."

       Now Jaina knew something was up, they never used the big room. When she got in the room she saw what the matter was, most of the King's council was there along with other Knight's and their squires. Jaina looked at Geoffrey accusingly. He looked guilty. "I was instructed not to tell you, today at the Council they made a decision to do random tests on squires who are not generally in the public eye." 

    Jaina knew he didn't have a choice, but she was grateful that he had insisted she get into her best outfit. 

    "His supreme Majesty, King Jonathan, and her majesty Queen Thayet." A herald announced, opening the doors. 

      Everyone got up and bowed, or curtsied. (Jaina and Kel bowed because they were there officially as Squires.) 

         Lord Wyldon looked to the King for permission, and at his nod spoke. "The King's council has decided, and I have agreed, that tests should be given of the practical skills of the Squires. For those in public eye, the tests will automatically take place by the call of duty for the rest the council will decide random tests. Jaina Solo today we will test your unarmed hand-to-hand combat skills. First off we will ask you to practice with Squire Joren, all Squire Joren was told was to be ready for a practice session, same as you."

     Jaina smiled grimly to herself as Joren came to join her on the floor. She knew she had to beat Joren. I will, she said to herself, do or do not there is no try. 

     When Joren was with her both of them bowed to the monarchs and the audience and faced each other. "Begin." Jonathan said.

      "Prepare to die, wench." Joren said. "The best part about hand to hand combat is a little extra 'accidental' pressure and you can kill someone. And I will kill you."

     "We will see." Jaina said, using the tactic her uncle had taught her, _perplex your opponent by your calm and non-hostile manner_.  She had seen her uncle use it successfully many times. 

      Joren lunged as she had suspected. Jaina easily sidestepped him. She had watched him train when he was a page and knew that though he did have finesse when it came to fighting skills, he tended to get confident and arrogant and then rely on brute force. 

    _Whenever your opponent starts relying on brute force alone, you have him. Calmness, rationality, and finesse always win. _ Uncle Luke's words came back. _Brute force in many ways is like the dark side, and often a characteristic of the dark side, it relies on exploiting your weakness. This means they need to concentrate on you rather then on what they are doing. Which means you have an easy out.. But be patient, at times it will take a few minutes for this to happen. Just last the other person out. Also, in finesse, often, you get a second chance when you make a mistake, but in most brute force cases you don't because you are focusing all your energy on one thing, rather then keeping some in reserve. _

         Joren lunged again this time Jaina put up her arm and caught him. She flipped him onto the ground. Jaina didn't see him recover fast, though, so she missed it when he grabbed her leg and flipped her. Joren and Jaina wrestled on the floor for a few minutes, until Jaina saw exactly what her uncle had been talking about. Joren was focusing so hard on felling her again; he didn't notice that he left himself open to attack, and was making his strategy obvious and predictable. When he lifted his had to dump her she was waiting and grabbed his arm, twisted it and held him as Lord Wyldon, who was the judge, counted and declared her the winner. 

      She bowed to the cheering audience and wiped her sweaty brow. She took the water Geoffrey offered. "Now they are going to put you up against a Knight." He said, worriedly. "They are going to give you a few minutes rest while they test another squire, who was told during yours to go get ready, then they will pit you against him."  
    "Don't worry." Jaina said. "I will do my best."

   "That's all I can ask." Geoffrey said. "You already have done me credit."

    "Don't say that to soon." Jaina said impishly. "The evening is still young, and I have a feeling many trials await me."

     Jaina sat, and recouped her energy while she watched one of her year mates, Lax of Hills bright try and beat Owen. She knew that protocol permitted her to be loud. She yelled. "Go Owen!!!!"

     It was a long match, in the end Owen won and he proudly bowed to the audience. Jaina beamed and was very happy for her friend. Jaina started to limber up again even before Lord Wyldon called her name so when he did she was ready.

      She went down and bowed, she looked to see which Knight they would have her fight against, it was Kel's brother, Conal, a good Knight while not as celebrated as his brother Inness. Jaina caught Kel's eye and winked slightly so, hopefully, only she would catch it. 

         Jaina knew that she would have some trouble this time, and she was right. It took her a lot longer to get Conal, and he did land some solid punches. I am going to be aching tonight, she thought wryly.  

       Jaina got beaten in the next round by another Knight, Renn of Kikery. Jaina found out that he had been out on active duty for the last couple months, but that was little consolation.

        To her utter amusement they pitted her against Alanna, who beat her in 7 minutes. "You gave me a great fight though, Jaina." Alanna said afterwards. "Trust me. You are good."

    "I will only consider myself good when I can beat you." Jaina said, her eyes twinkling. 

   "You and whose army." Alanna retorted. "No seriously, you are close to it, and I am sure you will be able to do it soon, I am not getting any younger." 

        "Thanks for the confidence, Alanna."

      "I am giving you advance warning, the summer after you are Knighted, you are probably going to come on vacation with us again, right?" She continued after Jaina nodded. "I am going to put you in a match against Jonathan." 

     "Oh no." Jaina said.   
     "Oh yes." Alanna said.

    The conversation had to end then because Alanna had already bowed, and both of them had to retake their seats. "Great job." Geoffrey said. 

     "Thanks." Jaina said.

  The matches lasted another half an hour then everyone was dismissed. "What else sir?" Jaina asked Geoffrey formally.

   "Go take your bath and meet me in the Library in 1 hr."

    Jaina bowed and went off. She relaxed in the bath for a bit and then went to lessons. "Now we talk about the economics of agriculture."

    Jaina groaned internally, well, she thought, I can't expect to always work with fun topics.  Geoffrey gestured for her to sit and she settled in getting ready for a long evening of necessary, but tedious work. 

      Jaina was very happy when Geoffrey dismissed her; it had been a long day. She relaxed in her bed and she fell asleep.

      Numair was, as Roald had predicted, back to the castle in one week. Jaina had to stop herself from being overly hopefully once he had returned. Hope, can just be setting yourself up for disappointment, she reminded herself.

      But Roald was right about the other part to. On the 3rd day after his return he knocked on Jaina's door from the partition in Geoffrey's room. "Squire Jaina?" He asked.

    "Master Numair, please come in." She said, rushing to open the door.

    "I have a favor to ask of you." He asked, his face showing how hopeful he was. "I would really like to try the link again, see if we can do it, and see if it takes less gift, would you be willing. I have talked to the King and Geoffrey and they gave me permission. Now I just need yours."

       Jaina almost laughed, this was something she wanted to do, SHE was hoping he would ask and he was treating it like HE was the one getting the big favor. "It would be my pleasure." She said, giving him the formal response.

     He was relieved. "Um…. Well, I think I should tell the King and set up a time with Geoffrey."

       Jaina bowed and Numair left the room. Right as the door closed Jaina took a deep breath. Geoffrey knocked on the connecting door a few minutes later. "I hope it was okay that I gave Numiar the okay. I thought, you haven't talked to your family members in over a year, and you probably want to talk to them. Plus, it really would make Numair very happy, he loves completing experiments." Geoffrey said. 

    Jaina smiled. "I do want to talk to my family members really badly." 

  "I am going to go see the King and Numair, so I can be on the decision of what time. Do you have a preference?"

  Jaina shook her head. "As long as it is enough time so I can talk without compromising my training."

     "Well, that is one of the perks of this Knightmaster-Squire training, it is one to one, so worst comes to worst I will move the time for your training and we will do it later."

    Jaina smiled again, feeling grateful for having such an understanding Knightmaster. "Thank you, sir." She said.

     Geoffrey just winked at her. "I had better get going then." He said.

    Jaina sat and thought about how she was so lucky to have found so many people who cared about her. She knew she was on a mission, but it was nice that the mission was fun. She hoped that Obi-Wan was happy. She hoped that she was doing him credit as well. He had, after all, sent her on this mission. I hope Uncle Luke, papa, mama, Jacen, and Anakin will also be pleased. 

          Get a life, Solo, she told herself. All those people know you are doing your best, and that is all that counts. Make yourself proud as well. Well that is a circular argument, she thought, I will be proud when they are proud. 

     Jaina had often thought that she had disappointed her mother, she wasn't into politics, she didn't do beautiful hairstyles, she wasn't good with keeping her appearance neat, clean, and lady like. It had always made her so sad.

         She was glad when the bell rang and interrupted her thought.  I am starting to love the bells and the training system, she thought wryly, they don't leave me enough time to depress myself.  


	16. saberscene

Author's note- this will tell you why I should never write Lightsaber fight scenes, when they don't include Luke/ a Master Jedi if even that. See, I ran into major problems, Jaina can't be too good, after all, she is hardly trained in the area of lightsaber, she only has the skills she has observed, and 1 year of official training in Saber warfare because Jedi train in lightsabers last. So I had to make Jaina live, and kinda win, while not making her an excellent Saberswordswoman. And I couldn't have Luke help her too much, 'cause that will through the rest of the story off. Grrrrr.

        Anyways, **I would appreciate it, if someone wanted to help me re-write the saber fight scene. ** Sorry for the brevity of this. I just wanted to give you a chapter before the weekend. She went down to the meal room and sat with her friends. "You were right." She told Roald. "Master Numair asked me to… repeat the experiment."

        Roald smiled and patted Jaina's hand. He knew how much this meant to her, but he also knew not to talk about that right then. 

         Kel also got the same vibe. She just smiled at Jaina. 

       "What experiment?" Owen asked.

        Jaina shook her head. "So, how is training going?" She asked changing the subject.

       Owen was very unhappy with the subject change. "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

       Everyone respected Jaina's wishes, and ignored him and changed the topic. After dinner, though, Roald, Neal, and Kel walked Jaina back to her room, when they saw that no one else was around they asked. "So what happened?" Kel asked.

      "Just as Roald said, Master Numair came to my room and asked if I would repeat the experiment. He had already gotten the other necessary authorizations. Right now Geoffrey, Numair, the King, and probably some others are discussing the time." 

   "Sounds fun." Kel said, imagining a council with all the bigwig nobles, and mages discussing the time, repercussions, so on and so forth of such communication.

    "Very much so." Roald said, dryly. "Except I think it is going to be a private King's council meeting, Alanna's here, so she, Raoul, Geoffrey, Numair, mother,  and my father." Roald said.

    Kel was startled. "Are you sure? I mean, I know it is your father and all, but still… wouldn't they want to do politics and consult all the big wigs."

     Roald shook his head. "Father doesn't like to do things that way, he prefers smaller councils with his most trusted advisors. He has to do big councils as not to alienate people but he can say this is more of a day-to-day matter and let his small group decide this."

    Kel shrugged. "This just shows how little experience I have with this kind of stuff. Anyways, I have to go, Lord Raoul wants me to do some accounting stuff. Jaina tell me how everything turns out."

    "I will." Jaina said. "Thanks."

   "No problem." Kel said, giving Jaina a smile.

   "Bye, Kel." Roald and Jaina said.

   "Bye, you two." Kel said, holding up her hand in a wave as she left. 

   Jaina and Roald chatted for a few minutes until Geoffrey came. "Well, I might as well tell both of you together." He said, seeing Roald there. "They have decided on tomorrow about midday. It will be a little bigger group then you probably would've like, Jaina. But that can't be helped, because remember this is also a political thing. Communication between two different world, and a treaty with someone in another world will really give Tortall influence."

     Jaina shrugged. "I was expecting that. How big of a group?"

     Geoffrey winced. "Um, it is going to be an open 'audience'." 

    "Well, worse comes to worse I can start talking to my parents in Corellian." She said.

    "There is no chance of anyone being able to understand that." Geoffrey joked. "Anyways, you two had better get some sleep now. Jaina, we will be doing lessons a bell earlier tomorrow so you can take your time with your chat home."  

    "All right." Jaina said. "Good night Roald. Good night Geoffrey."

    "Good night." Roald said to both of them, bowing to Geoffrey and leaving. 

    "Good night." Geoffrey said, bowing to Roald. 

    The next morning Jaina had to leave some of her exercised because she and Geoffrey were starting lessons early. The morning seemed to drag on; she had to exercise a lot of self-control not to ask Geoffrey every few minutes when the midday bell was going to ring.

    When it finally did, she ran and stuffed down her meal without really talking to anyone then ran to her room to get ready so she could talk to her family. She put a few braids in her hair and tried to make herself look all pretty. "What am I doing?" She asked herself. "This is not Jaina Solo. This is also a political thing; so make sure you don't look too different from usual." She took out the braids, and settled for just brushing it thoroughly and tying it back with a leather strap and wrapping a ribbon around that. She also put on a new uniform.

      Her friends were pounding on the door a few minutes later. "Ready to go?" Neal asked.

       "Is it time all ready?" Jaina asked, her heart pounding.

     "Most definitely." Neal drawled.

     "We asked Geoffrey if we could bring you, you know so we could… spend time together." Cleon said. "He said, sure, except he will meet you outside the audience chamber, then you have to walk in with his as you are his squire and it is your audience."  

    Jaina got from his hesitation, that it was actually calm her down and take care of her. "Thanks you all." She said.

     She opened the door and they started to walk. Then Roald stopped them. "Jaina, we forgot to tell you earlier, but you need to bring your… Jedi weapon. Numair says that he would like to try, with your permission, to use that as a focus so he can talk to the Jedi Academy, and get a feeler for talking to other places." 

      Jaina nodded, ran inside and grabbed her saber from where she kept it hidden, making sure the doorway was blocked. She knew that it would be disastrous if anyone else figured out where she kept her lightsaber, because they might accidentally activate it and cause a lot of damage.  Jaina met everyone outside with then, and then walked with them to the audience chamber. She greeted Geoffrey who was waiting there with a smile. "Ready?" He asked.

       "Never been more ready for anything in my life." Jaina said, knowing he needed to hear it. Geoffrey, like many of the other Knights wasn't used to or comfortable with political situations. 

     Geoffrey gave Jaina a grateful smile and they walked in together right after the Herald announced them. Then they bowed to Jonathan and Thayet. Jonathan gestured to Numair. "We will attempt to redo the experiment conducted awhile ago." He said, and Jaina could see that that was a line they had rehearsed at the meeting. 

    There was a group of mages seated right around Numair. The air around his fingers crackled and changed color. But nothing happened except for swirling lights. Numair gestured to the other mages who now joined him. Now in about 2 seconds Jaina could see her room on Coruscant. She saw Jacen was lying in bed. She giggled internally, wake up sleepy head, she thought. 

        Numair nodded to Jaina. "Jacen." She said, her voice cracking.

       Jacen got up in bed suddenly. "Jaya?"

     "Yeah, it is me." She said, her voice cracking a bit.

      "Wait a moment, I am going to go get Mom, Dad, Uncle Luke, Anakin, and Chewie." Jacen bolted from the screen. 

     A few minutes later all of her family appeared on the screen. "How long has it been since we last talked in  RST [Republican Standard Time]."

      "Almost 2 months, why?" Leia asked.

      Jaina's eyes widened. "Our entire family, in the same room on Coruscant twice in two months." She asked in Corellian?

      "We have made some changes." Han replied in Corellian, Leia could understand it, but couldn't speak it that well yet. "Your disappearance showed us how precious our family was, and how we were drifting."

       "It happened like that because of the jobs, Mom as Chief of State, Uncle Luke as Jedi master, and Jasa, Ani, and I as trainees."

      "Well most trainees can go home about once or twice every two months for a few days, as long as their training masters think they are keeping up, and the republic has trained enough Jedi that Luke can take that much time off. Actually, the just arrived last night so you called in good time." Han said, in Corellian. 

      "How are you doing?" Leia asked, in Basic. 

     "Just fine." Jaina said. 

    Leia gave Jaina the, I don't believe it tell me the truth look. Jaina sighed. "I just wanted to talk to you guys." She said in Corellian. "Can we talk about some neutral topic so I can talk in basic? This is a big deal for the people here, so they have a big audience called and a lot of people are here so I would like to talk in Basic."

       "Are you eating properly?" Leia asked. 

     Everyone else in the family hid smiles, this was Leia's idea of a neutral non-embarrassing question. Jaina sighed. "Yes, mom." 

     "Good." Leia said. "Now remember all the talks we had on the subject."  
     "Yes mom." Jaina said, feeling her teeth grit. 

      "How are you guys doing." Jaina asked, addressing Jacen and Anakin.

    "We are doing fine." Jacen said. "Uncle Luke's been grilling us." He said giving his Uncle a mock glare.

      "Good." Luke said, giving his nephew a look. 

     "Did you tell your g/f yet?" Jaina asked.

   Jacen blushed.

    "JACEN SOLO you listen to me, and you listen to me well." Jaina said, unconsciously starting to sound like her mother.

     "Wow." Han said, giving a lopsided smile. "Someone is starting to sound a lot like their mother.

   Jaina lifted her eyebrow, then realized what she was doing. "Aah. I am turning into you mom."

     "You say that as if it is a bad thing." Leia asked, sounding wounded.

      Jaina had forgotten her mom was in the room. "Sorry mom." She said, guiltily. "I didn't mean that. I love you."

     Leia nudged Luke. "I thought you of all people would've said something in my favor." 

      Jaina realized her Uncle really hadn't said a word. "Luke?" Leia asked. 

     "Sorry." Luke said, absentmindedly. 

    Something is wrong, Jaina thought. Her mother's next move reaffirmed that belief. Leia turned towards Luke. "Luke?" She asked.

      "Oh my gosh." Luke growled. "I am so dumb. I should've seen it." 

     "Seen what?" Leia asked, confused.

   "Jaina, drop the connection."

    "What?" She asked.

     "DROP THE CONNECTION." Luke snapped. "NOW."

     When Jaina hesitated. "I MEANT NOW. Trust me."  

      Jonathan looked at Jaina who nodded. Jonathan nodded at Numair. Who started the process of dropping the connection (it took awhile because it was entangled with their gifts "Too late." Luke sighed. "Jain, do you have your saber?" 

     Jaina nodded, laying her hand on it, and dread started to fill her heart. "Still, drop the connection. Open it again later, if there are less then 15." Luke said. 

    "Less then 15 what?" Jaina started to ask, but by that time the connection was dropped.

   "What did he mean too late?" Jonathan asked. 

   "I have no idea." Jaina said. "But Uncle Luke is usually right. I have a feeling something or someone is coming"  

     "What? Explain yourself please."

     But before Jaina could do so the air in front of them swirled. "Everyone get back." Jonathan ordered. "Everyone but the mages, Jaina, Geoffrey, and I leave the room."

    But before they could do so the doors snapped shut, and try as they might they couldn't open them, and the mages' attention was focused elsewhere. 

     "Squire Jaina, stand behind me." Geoffrey said. 

     Numair and the other mages in the room started using protection spells to try and keep the spell that was in action from going through. They were doing a good job. The swirls were frozen in place. They were trying to force the colored lights to recede and force back whatever spell had been cast. So far they weren't able to, though.

      She knew she had to hurry because the lights still weren't receding, and they had started swirling again a bit. 

       Jaina knew she had to do something. She concentrated on the lights and tried to get them to stall herself.  But soon people bearing Lightsabers broke through. Jaina sucked a breath in; this is what her Uncle had meant. Dark-siders traced her, when her Uncle couldn't. She knew she had to deal with this. Lightsabers would melt through most of the weapons they had here. 

     "Where is the *I don't like swearing so I won't have my characters swear either* daughter of the *again* Princess." The person who seemed to be the leader said.

     "What do you want with her?" Jonathan asked, the picture of regality. 

     "What do you think, we want with her, you leader of a third-rate country, on a third-rate world." 

      "Boss, maybe leading such a backwards country has dulled his brains, if he had any to begin with." One of the other men said.

     Jaina took a headcount. There were only 9. Luke had said to call if there were 15. Raoul came out, eyes blazing, and sword unsheathed. "Take back your words, and leave peacefully."

    Jaina winced. She started to move forward until she felt Geoffrey's hand tighten on her arm. "No." He whispered. "No."

    "But-" She argued.

     "That is an order."

   Jaina gritted her teeth but had to step back. The dark-sider sneered. "What are you going to do if I don't." He said.

      Raoul executed a perfect turn and upward sword slice, but it was caught by the darksiders lightsaber. Jaina bit her lip, she knew what was coming next. She had to try and stop it. "Tell Raoul to pull his sword back." Jaina whispered to Geoffrey.  

     "What?" Geoffrey said. 

    "Please." Jaina said, urgently.

     "Pull." Geoffrey shouted. 

    Raoul and the darksider looked at him. Raoul lowered his sword, and Jaina breathed a deep sigh of relief. But then one of the darksiders friends took advantage of the moment and attacked Raoul from the behind.  Raoul did a squat rotate so the lightsaber missed him. A moment later Raoul and the Darksider locked sword/saber. "He needs to pull." Jaina said.

      "Jaina, Raoul is an expert on fighting. I trust him to know when to pull." Geoffrey said, for the first time starting to get a bit annoyed at his Squire.

     Jaina could feel his annoyance so she quieted. She stretched out with her force powers and tried to keep Raoul's sword from melting. The darksider growled. "Little wench. That power of yours is inconsequential." The darksider slapped away Jaina's force powers from Raoul's sword.

      Jaina wished, for the umpteenth time that she had more training. For now she knew that she couldn't beat him in a force battle encounter. Now a Lightsaber duel……. There she had a chance.

        Everyone in the Tortallan court, except Jaina who had been expecting this, watched askance as Raoul's sword melted. Including Raoul.

    "Now, let me go." Jaina said. "Please. I am the only person who has a saber. I am the only person who has any training with it, and even though the training is minimal it is something. I can add that to my hand-to-hand skills and maybe get an advantage."

      Geoffrey knew they had no other choice. "Give me Jaina Solo, and I will leave this court alone. As you can see your weapons are inconsequential against the weapons I have."

        Jonathan didn't answer but sat mutely on the chair. Jaina recognized this political tactic.

      It worked like a charm. The darksider spoke up again. "I doubt the brat's skills have progressed to the point where she has built her own lightsaber. If so, give me a dual. The winner gets their way." 

     "There are 9 of you and one of her." The king said.

    "One on one. Me v. her." 

    The king discreetly sent Geoffrey a signal. "The King says it is our call. Jain, what do you think."

        Jaina sighed with relief. "We don't actually have a choice. Ask Numair if he can construct a barrier between the two of us and his friends."

     "I will." Geoffrey said, moving aside slightly.

      "How can we ensure it will be one on one." Jaina said, holding her saber in her right hand, and walking forward nonchalantly. 

      "You will just have to trust me word."

    "Trust a dark sider, you have to be kidding." Jaina said.

     "You have no choice."

    "Or do I?" Jaina said.

  The darksider flipped his saber on, and charged. Here goes, Jaina thought, oh force please be with me. 

         Jaina ducked and caught his saber with her own. She tried to force his saber back, but instead he pushed, and if she had been in almost any other position he would've flipped her. As it was he knocked the Saber out of her hands Jaina swore to herself a long line of Corellian swear words. She had forgotten her lightsaber lessons. She calmed herself and called her saber to her. Then let her Uncle's lectures flow to her. _Always work with finesse, force never works. _She remembered the line that had helped her in her hand-to-hand combat lessons.

         Next she worked on calming herself, _fear always works against you. _He started to charge again. "Come lass, let me show you the true power in the galaxy." He purred.

     "Really? I didn't know you were a part of the light side of the force."

      "Impertinent child. The light side has no power, it is the dark side that has the power."

       She smiled grimly. This time she was ready. She did a Durron 001 Chop-sweep-turn. This disarmed the darksider. _Thank you Master Durron, also known as Kyp._ She thought. _Now this is more equal. _"This child almost disarmed you." She kick-turned, using the force to propel her. But right after that kick he got his saber back and did some damage of his own. The match up went like this for quite a bit, mostly a stalemate; both sides landed a few lucky hits and so both were bleeding, but none of the injuries were bad enough to stop the match. The verbal sparring was also at basically a stalemate. He was getting to her, she had felt her anger level rising just a bit, but she wasn't showing it. 

     Jaina was starting a tire a bit. Just a bit, she justified to herself. She had to end this quickly. She knew that at the smallest indication of their leader loosing the others would move in. She hoped Numair would get the barrier up, but in case it didn't work… well, she had to be at her best. 

        She moved to do a Kikkkinian move, but then she felt a nagging from the Force. She used the force to keep his spars away while she investigated the feeling. She opened herself to the force, and felt relief flow to her. She felt a message from Uncle Luke come in. _Open yourself to the force. Completely. Let light engulf you. Don't let anything he is saying affect you. _ 

         Automatically Jaina took a deep breath and let the force flow through her and heal what the words had cost her. _Remember, Anger, Agress—th----darksid---For-----ey----_ Jaina got a mental burst of static and she lost her Uncle's voice completely.

       _Come again. _She urgently sent.

       Nothing

     _COME AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!_

      Nothing. She sighed and kept her eyes trained on her opponent, she would have to do this alone.      

          She went back on the defensive then and held him off well. She then noticed out of the corner of her eyes Numair and the mages were starting to shield the room with VERY powerful magic. 

       She felt a surge of hope. She might actually survive this. _Jaina_, Jaina could almost here her Uncle's scolding voice. _Believe you can do it, or you will not be able to. Why should anyone else believe you can do it, if you yourself can't. _ 

           Jaina smiled wryly. "I can do this." She said aloud.

          "Do what? Die honorably." The guy sneered.

         Jaina just smirked. "If you were so good, you wouldn't spend so much time trying to bait me, you would kill me and get it over with."

     "I was trying to have mercy on you. You are just a little girl. Go home, and play with dolls."

     Jaina did an impressive spin in the air and came down and locked her saber with the darksider. "Scared?" She asked.

      "Of _you_." He said, condescendingly. 

      "Your arrogance will be your undoing. Or should I say, has been your undoing." Jaina said, feeling confident enough to engage in some verbal sparring. She also wanted to distract the darksiders from what Numair and his mages were doing. If they figured out… well, a lot could go wrong to say the least. 

         She looked questioningly at Numair. He shook his head. So Jaina kept sparring. 5 minutes later Numair gave her a discreet thumbs up. She smiled relieved. She nodded to Numair. "Listen, Mister, my mages and I are closing up your portal home, you want to go home, then you have 15 seconds." Numair said.

     The darksider took a few seconds where he shielded himself using the force while using the force to check the validity of his statements. He cursed and then motioned to his friends. "I will be back." He promised Jaina. "With a bigger force." He said viciously. 

        "I bet." Jaina said, grimly, not yet turning off her saber.

       "5 seconds." Numair said grimly, pointing to the swirling lights.

       The darksider and his group jumped in by rank.

        As soon as they were gone Jaina extinguished her saber and let out a breath. She collapsed onto the floor. "Good job, Jaina. Yet again you save us." Jonathan said.

          Jaina turned a deep red. "It was really nothing." She muttered. Then she said aloud. "Those guys couldn't have been skilled at the 'saber, because I have minimal training, and if I was able to hold them off…"

      "Or maybe your innate ability is such that it makes up for it." Alanna spoke up.

      "I somehow doubt that." Jaina said, remembering sparring lessons at the Academy. 

    "Well, lets just thank Mithros that it worked." Jonathan said. "Thanks Numair and all of the mages for getting that shield up."

      "Speaking of which, do you think you have figured out how to make a portal." Jaina asked, trying not to let the notes of hope come into her voice.

      Numair shook his head sadly. "No, we just used a shield to block their magic."

   " Master Numair." Thayet spoke up for the first time that audience session. "Can you contact Jaina's family, they are probably worried sick."

     Jaina gave Thayet a grateful smile. "Of course." Numair said. "I am sorry, but it will have to be a brief one, the shield almost wiped us out." 

     Jaina nodded, she just needed to tell them she was okay. Jaina saw that all of her family was waiting. "Jaina." Leia said, with relief. "Are you okay."

     "Perfectly." Jaina said.

     "Thanks for the reminder, Uncle Luke." Jaina said in Corellian.

     "No problem." Luke said, in Corellian.

     "I have to go now, but just wanted to tell you I am ok."

      "Take care." Leia said.

    "Love you." Her entire family chorused.

     "I love you too." Jaina said, waving as the connection closed. 


	17. LOOOOOONG and TOOOOONS of plot Seriously...

Author's note-more reviews would be very very nice. The last 2 chapts, had 108 and 70 hits respectively, but only…… 2 reviews and 1. The first chapter had 1336 hits, some of which are mine, but only 9 reviews?!?! I review 99% of the fics I read, even if 25% of you review that will be nice. Very nice.  **Later in this chapter the charact**ers say stuff, that many would say is how shall I word this…. Out of character. But there is reasoning behind it. If you really wish to know, ask, and I will tell you. You may not like the lines, but hey, it is only a couple lines.

           **I am in shock.** I have just written about 25 pages. I am not going to put it in one chapter, yes I am. Nevermind. It will end a bit abruptly,  but hey guess what just wait until the next posting. Which, I am warning you, will go back to my school year length. (Most probably) of 4-5 pgs a chapter.    **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_ **It isn't that much to ask. Take max. 30 seconds. Even just say: I liked. I hated.**_

****

******_Happy Anniversary to this story. 8/23/02. Yes, this story has been up for a year now. _**And only 66 reviews? (the most reviews I have on any story.) But still.

               **Thank you to all those of you who do review. I appreciate it.**

 Jaina smiled wistfully. Her family was fine, in fact, when she got back her family life would be even better. "This audience is dismissed." Jonathan said regally. 

     As if on cue Thayet started to rise along with Jonathan, then all the courtiers followed suit.

        "That was an eventful day." Geoffrey commented.

      "Too eventful." Jaina said, sourly. 

        Geoffrey laughed. "Get some sleep, Squire." 

       "Aye aye." She said, saluting. 

       "Get some sleep Squire." He repeated.

       Jaina went to her room and fell asleep almost immediately. Sparring really wears you out, she thought wryly. 

     The next morning she noticed that everyone, especially the servants, were avoiding her. She sighed noisily. "This is going to be a long week." She said to herself.

       Geoffrey had given her the morning off because there was another King's council meeting.  She met her friends at the practice courts. "Jaina, you were awesome yesterday." Owen said. "It was a jolly fight."

       Jaina made a face. "Anyone want to practice." She asked, tying back her long brown hair again.

        Roald came forward. "Ready." He said.  

      "I would've been so much better if I had more training." She said to her friends. "But nooo, they must send me into combat before I have even trained in the weapon for more then one full year." She ranted.

       She noticed everyone staring at her. "What?" Jaina asked. "Don't you guys start it to."

    "Start what?" Owen asked.

    "Looking at me weirdly. Or like I am something special. You guys should know that I am not, best of all."

     "You are special." Roald said. 

   Jaina rolled her eyes. "If I am so special, why am I such a disappointment." She mumbled.

    "What?" Owen asked.

     "Never mind." Jaina said. She tried to wipe the expression that came over her face away. 

      Kel caught it before it did, though. She knew this wasn't the time to talk about it. Later, when they were taking a water break,  she went up to Jaina. "Spill." She commanded.

       "I have no idea what you are talking about."

     "Yeah, and I am a Lady of the Court." 

      "I don't want to talk about it." Jaina said, slowly, so Kel would understand then she walked away.

          Kel looked up at the Sky. "Mithros help me." 

        Jaina walked around the palace, calmed herself and came back. To her relief all of her friends were still practicing.

     "You started without me." She whined. Then gave her friends a smile they had dubbed the Jaina smile. 

         Kel smiled at her. "I am leaving tomorrow." Kel said. 

     "What?" Everyone else yelped. 

       "Scanra." She said simply.

     The groaned. That evening, after all of their respective lessons they met for a tear-jerking goodbye session. 

          The next day at the morning meal it was just Neal, Roald Jaina, Seaver, Merric, and Owen. "Neal, can you believe we will be Knights in just one year? Roald, you will be a knight in 6 months!" Jaina said.

           "Just?" Neal drawled. "I feel like I have been in training for an eternity."

        " 6 months will pass too quickly for me." Roald said. 

       "You are crazy." Neal said.

       "Not all of us feel ready to be Knights, Neal." Roald said. 

     "Yes, but this crazy madhouse that they call training is worse then going out onto the field unprepared. Lady Alanna makes me research everything, three times over. Practice everything, 20 times over." Neal said.

       "Change of topic." Jaina said, seeing that this was getting to be a straining conversation.

         "Cleon definitely… has a thing for Kel." Neal said, smirking.

       "What gave you that idea?" Jaina said, innocently, not letting on that she suspected the same. 

         They discussed it, and what do about it for awhile. They reached the conclusion Jaina had, to let the love grow on its on, and just support their friends if they needed it. 

          Jaina rushed back to her rooms. She almost missed the fact that other people were in Geoffrey's rooms. (The connecting door was generally left open.)

            When she noticed she walked in with decorum and grace. She waited right outside the connecting door. "Jaina." He greeted her, when he saw her. "Listen, will you go get the liquor service?"

         Jaina bowed. "With pleasure." She murmured. 

      She quickly went and served out the liquor. She then bowed and went to her room to wait for Geoffrey to call her. She quietly studied. 

       Geoffrey called for her half a bell later. "Shall we study?" He asked, grinning.

      Later, Geoffrey and Jaina were assigned to ride around Tortall, doing random and general checks of villages. They had been given many Royal Writs that basically entitled them to legally work with their intuition and check into what ever they needed to.  

      _Three months later-_ Geoffrey came riding back to the little camp they had made. "Well, we are going to be seeing the 3rd Company today."

       "What?" Jaina asked, knowing Geoffrey didn't mind being asked questions.

       "Well, Jon just told me that Raoul was in the area. Then I contacted Raoul and he said that we both should take the day off, so we can meet and our squires can too. The rest of the 3rd Company, under Captain Flyndan will do our rounds for the day. Our first real day off in three months, how does that sound?"

        "It sounds wonderful." Jaina said, putting their meal on the 'table'.

      "You say that with so much emotion." Geoffrey said.

     "It sounds wonderful." Jaina said, animatedly.

    Geoffrey laughed. "Much better." 

  Jaina and Kel exchanged hugs once they were alone. "You are going to laugh, but…." Kel said, later blushing slightly.

      "What?" Jaina said, a suspicion beginning to form in her mind.

      "Cleon and I… are together."

     Jaina smiled, score, she thought. "Congratulations." She said. "I don't like saying this too often, but I will say it this once. TOLD YA SO."

      Kel laughed. "That you did." 

      "How does it feel?" Jaina asked.

     "Like I am walking on water, floating in the air." Kel said. "Wonderful. But-"

     Jaina had been smiling through it, the 'but' brought her to reality.

    "But what?"

    Kel sighed. "There are so many obstacles in our way."  
     "Like there weren't in Roald and mine? We are from different gala… I mean worlds, shouldn't that be the biggest obstacle of them all?" Jaina said.

      "Alanna told me something that really helped. 'There are obstacles in life, but that doesn't make us stop living, does it? Well, when we don't stop living because of obstacles, why should we stop loving?'" (AN-Yes, it is a quote from Mohabbattein, I thought it expressed the idea exceptionally well.)

         Kel laughed. "How are things with you are Roald?"

       Jaina shrugged. "Knight's training is really annoying in that I haven't been able to talk with him for awhile. We have been communicating by letter whenever possible. That is hard because the checks are supposed to be surprise and random, and if a letter comes in for me before I arrive… well, the check won't be a surprise anymore. But whenever we are going to be in a town for more then one day he writes back. I am glad we are going to be here for a couple of days, hopefully I will get a letter."

        Jaina and Kel talked about love for awhile, then Geoffrey and Raoul came in. "Do you two plan to eat any time this year?" Raoul asked.

     "Sorry." Kel and Jaina said together.

    "Where are you going?" Geoffrey asked as they went into the wood.

 "Going to get wood to cook on." Jaina said, confused.

      "We took care of that." Geoffrey said.

     "But that is our responsibility." Jaina said, dismayed.

    "So we did it for one meal." Geoffrey said, waving his hand dismissively. 

       Jaina and Kel insisted on picking up after the meal, though. It went pretty quickly between the two of them. Geoffrey and Raoul gave them communication necklaces. "We had some spares." Raoul mentioned. "This way you guys can wander."

      "Just remember." Geoffrey cautioned. "Call us at the first sign of trouble, even if you think you will be able to handle it."

        "Sure." Jaina and Kel said.

     "Swear it." Geoffrey said.

     They did and they wandered around the area, it truly was beautiful.  

_The next day. _Jaina and Geoffrey went patrolling, Myles had found out that some gangsters and bandits had their headquarters here.

        It is sad, Jaina thought, that such a beautiful place could be the headquarters of such crime.

      The patrol was uneventful, though, and when they got back Kel was waiting, package in hand for Jaina. "A letter." She said, a trace of mischief showing through on her face.

      She tucked it in her belt, and opened it only after she finished her evening chores. When she had, she sat alone by the river (she had a horn with her in case of trouble, and of course her Force sense.) and opened the package. She found a wrapped bundle, which she put aside while she ripped open the letter. She squealed with joy, the letter was pretty long.  _Dearest Jaina,_

_               I miss you so. The date for the ordeal nears too quickly. I find myself shaking at nights. The day I take the ordeal is the day I either die, or take the mantle of adulthood and accept the full responsibility of the Royal Heir. I am not sure I am ready for this yet. I am still inexperienced. Father has taught me a lot, but I fear that even that isn't enough. I am so scared, Jaina…_the beginning of the  paragraph read. He ended the paragraph with. _You are always able to lighten this burden, to placate my fears. You are my strength, please say you will be back before I take my Ordeal. Please. _

"Of course I will." Jaina whispered, wishing she could reach out and stroke his cheek and stroke away his fears. 

      _   Things in Corus are going pretty well. One miracle has happened, because of  the trial and the fine Duke Turomount gave them, the Stone Mountains have been quiet. Which means Father has been able to work on a lot of legislation… father and mother are still working on the Kidnapping law…_the next page began. The letter ended with. __

_      I love you, Jaina, now and forever, I am yours._

_              Love, love, love, love, and even more love,_

_                    Roald._

She let the warm glow of the letter envelope her for a few minutes before she snapped back to reality. She looked around her and realized how late it was. She decided to unwrap the package, and start a reply the next day. Since they were staying here until they weeded out the gangsters she would most probably have some free time soon. (3rd Company was staying as well, because Myles had discovered that the group was pretty big.) 

        The next day was uneventful, as well. It looked like this was going to be a long operation, the Gangsters were lying low in hopes that Jaina, Geoffrey, and the 3rd Company, or at least the 3rd Company would get impatient and leave. This meant that Jaina had time to unwrap the package. It was a beautiful headband, but on inspection she noticed that it was also was a lock-picking device. A note attached said –_ I saw this at the market and I just had to get it. I know you have always wanted one of these, and it could (I hope not, but it probably will) come in handy. –R. _

     Jaina started her reply to Roald.

         She dipped her pen in ink. _Dearest Roald,_

_       Don't be afraid you are the best. You will succeed at whatever you do because you do it wholeheartedly. I will always be there for you. The ordeal is nothing but something to induce fear. Remember, all there is to fear is fear itself (_AN-thanks FDR).She began. 

           She was so intent on writing her letter that she didn't notice when Kel came and sat by her and she jumped a mile when Kel said  "hi."

       "Hi." Jaina said, calming her racing heart. _Boy Solo, are you slipping. What if she had been a darksider, or even just a regular 'bad guy' you would've been a dead girl then. _

     "This is so sweet." Kel said, teasing Jaina.

    Jaina slapped the paper from Kel's hand, and was dismayed as it got a tear in it. _I forgot this…**Paper**… isn't as strong as our datapad. _

       Jaina packed away the letter in mock anger. "I guess I will have to finish this later, away from prying eyes." She said, keeping the act up.

          "I guess you will." Kel said, teasingly. "No seriously," Kel said, seriously, "how is Roald doing?"

        "He is doing well." Jaina said, fudging the truth. "Just trying to get ready for the Ordeal."

       "Ah." Kel said.

       A week later they drew one of the organizations out and arrested the ringleaders after a semi-bloody battle. After that all the gangsters either tried to run or came out to fight. "I can't believe only one of the groups surrendered." Jaina growled, "How can people be so dumb?"

       Before Kel could say anything Jaina answered her own question, with a slight roll of her eyes. "Because we as humans are programmed to fight until the end even in insurmountable odds." Jaina said, unconsciously repeating what her father had said. 

    "Quite true." Kel said. "But stop the musing, it can't do anything for you except give you a headache."

        Jaina grinned. "Uncle Luke would disagree."     

    Kel said. "Well, he and Myles would have fun then." 

    "Definitely." Jaina hoped that they would get a chance to have a heart-to-heart. They would have so much fun; Jaina suspected Uncle Chewie would have to help drag them apart. 

    Jaina and Kel talked for awhile, but then they decided to go to bed. It had been a long day and the next day both Jaina and Kel were riding their respective ways

      Jaina and Geoffrey reached the palace a little before Midwinter. "Jaina, you go start washing up. I will go see what Jon wants to do."

    Jaina had been around politics enough to know that he meant, how Jon wants to conduct the debriefing. 

      An hour later Jon, Geoffrey, Myles, Alanna, and Raoul were talking about what they encountered on their trip.  The debriefing went well into the night. When it was finally over Jon said. "I don't want any of you waking up until the midday bell. That is a royal command." He grinned. (AN-The make-up w/ Alanna lightened him up to how he was before. "Seriously, you all did awesome work for me. And that is my way of expressing thanks."

      "Ok, you all I guess we will have to sleep in. We don't want to be in trouble for disobeying a royal command." Raoul said grinning.

      "Oh, disobeying a royal command is easy." Alanna grinned. "You know that as well as I do."

      "Oh ya?" Jon asked playfully.

     "Yeah." Alanna challenged. "Whatcha going to do about it?"

     Jon and Alanna mock fought each other. Geoffrey nudged Jaina. "It is going to be a long day if you don't move." He whispered.

      As she moved out of the room, she noticed that everyone else was doing the same. "Let's go see if the kitchens have any food left." Geoffrey said.

      Jaina knew that was a subtle cue. She moved fast, even though she was exhausted to the core. She brought back some hot drinks and pastries. "Thanks." The Knights all said, as they lounged in Myles' room. 

       An hour later they bid each other Goddess bless and went to sleep. "You heard the King, no need to get up early." 

       And Jaina didn't. She slept far into the morning. She only woke up when she sensed someone waiting for her to get up. It was Roald. She pulled a gown from the chest next to her bed quickly. (They are the quickest things to wear.) (AN-by gown I am mean dress) 

       He was waiting in the hall outside her room, apparently Geoffrey was still asleep. She opened the door. She ushered him in. (Geoffrey had given her permission, after seeing that the two of them were trustworthy, to be in the same room with the door closed, provided there was a reason the connecting door couldn't be open.) 

         "I missed you." They said together looking in each other's eyes.

          "How was riding the kingdom on Patrols?" Roald asked.

      "More fun then people give it credit for."

      "Really?" Roald asked.

     "Yes." Jaina said. "Riding is a lot of fun, and this is one of the least stressful things to do because all you have to do is keep your eyes open. Yes, at times it got stressful, lonely, and annoying, but then doesn't everything."

      Roald shrugged. "I guess so." 

     "How has life at the Palace been?" 

      "Nerve racking." Roald said. "I can't stop thinking about the ordeal… the shame it would cause the Conte family line, Lord Imrah, Tortall, and just… everyone."

      "Roald, you won't fail." Jaina said, firmly. 

    Roald gave Jaina a hug. "Thanks for your faith in me. I hope it isn't misplaced."

     "It isn't." Jaina said. 

     Jaina let Roald talk about his fears about the Ordeal for a while, seeing that he needed to talk about it. Then the bell rang and Roald had to go to his classes. "Take care." Jaina said. "Try not to think about it too much."

      "I will try." Roald said. "Thanks for listening."

      "It wasn't a problem. Thanks for listening."

     For both Jaina and Roald, the night of his ordeal came to quickly. "Jaina, drink this." Kel said, pressing a drink into her hand. 

     "And breathe." Neal added. "Like you have been telling Roald for so long, he will be fine. Lord Imrah is a great teacher, Roald is very strong."

      Kel drew Neal from the room. "We need to get her mind off of Roald's ordeal, not put it on it." 

     "How are we supposed to do that?" Neal said.

     An idea struck Kel. "I have got it." She said. "I will be right back."

    She raced off and brought back a glaive. "Hey, Jaina, you have been pestering me to teach you how to use one of these. Now is your turn."

       Neal watched as that drew Jaina a bit out of her worries and muttered something suspiciously like. "Warrior Stoics." 

          Kel kept Jaina occupied with the glaive all night, but a bell before dawn all three of them went to hold a vigil outside Roald's door. He appeared soon, weary, and a bit frightened but otherwise fine. Jaina gave him a huge hug. "See, you made it. I am so proud of you… Sir Roald." Jaina said.

         Jonathan and Thayet were right behind her. After Kel, Neal, Owen, Seaver, Merric, and Cleon had congratulated him they wrapped a blanket around Roald and took him to the Royal Suites. 

      That evening Jaina dressed up, and put her best uniform and made sure it was ironed neatly. 

         She proudly sat by Geoffrey and watched as Roald was Knighted. "I know dub thee Sir Roald." Jonathan said, touching Roald's shoulders with the ceremonial sword. 

       Thayet came forward with a shield. It is beautiful, Jaina thought, all covered with the Conte crest and colorful. 

         He put it on his arm and turned around. Everyone, including… especially Jaina stood up and cheered.

         Later, Jaina, Kel, Neal, Thayet, Jon, Kally, and Alanna were in the Royal Suites with Roald. "I can't believe I did it." He said, amazed.

      "Told you so." Jaina said, emphasizing each word. 

      Everyone laughed. They all hung out for a while, celebrating Roald's Knighthood, but then like all good things it had to end. "We have to get to bed." Jaina said.

     "Yeah, not all of us are done with this mad house yet." Neal said.

      "Only 6 more months." Kel said.

    "You aren't enjoying yourself?" Alanna, Neal's  Knight'master' said, her tone mellifluous. (AN-Can you tell someone is trying to study for their SAT?)

    Neal pretended to have not heard the question as everyone else laughed. Jaina said her goodbyes and they left. She tried not to notice the look Kel gave Jon; it was a look of confusion. She still couldn't figure him out. 

         Raoul had something wise to Jaina, he had told her that Kel should work out her dislike of Jon on her own otherwise she'd always have lingering doubts.

              It was very hard for Jaina, though, to not say anything to her. Jonathan was a nice man, but like any ruler he had had to make compromises so that the entire country could run efficiently. It was almost impossible for a ruler to be able to be efficient and affect moral change at the same time without compromising. Unfortunately one of the compromises Jon had had to make was at Kel's expense. 

         "Come on." Jaina said, gently after a moment, putting her arm around Kel's shoulder. "We need to get to bed. It is going to be a long 6 months. We all love our Knightmasters dearly, but still it is going to be very hard to try and wait for Knighthood." Jaina didn't add that she thought that once she passed that hurdle it would be a lot easier for her to get home. She had a feeling the Force wanted her to be Knighted in both galaxies. 

       Kel let Jaina lead her away. Jaina was right, the next 6 months almost felt like an eternity. 

       Every spare minute they had was spent honing their skills. Poor Roald often was unwittingly the recipient of the cold shoulder, because he had already taken his ordeal so many times his friends had little patience for him and his problems. Even Jaina, who had been trained in patience by the best, Luke Skywalker, and loved Jaina found herself blowing him off at times.

       The ordeal order was picked out of a lottery. Neal was first, Jaina was in the middle, and Kel was last. "Good." Neal mumbled. "I will get this over and done with."

             "I AM LAST." Kel said, nerves making her voice raw. 

             "I am in the middle a nice place to be." Jaina said.

           Kel, Cleon, Roald, and Jaina were awake all night of Neal's vigil. They hung out in Roald's new quarters in the Royal wing. "The pressure is too much." Cleon said.

              "We made it." Roald said. "Neal will too."

             "I just hope he will come out okay." Jaina said. "People get seriously injured in the Chamber."

          Cleon gave Jaina a withering look. "That isn't helping."

       "She was just saying what was on her mind." Roald said, coming to her defense.

       "You two stop it." Jaina and Kel said together.

    "All of us are very touchy. One of our friends has gone into the chamber. This will happen 3 more times. We can not blow up every time." Jaina said. "When I am in the chamber, I only want to worry about myself, not that my friends' can't control themselves. So behave, is that understood?" Jaina said, again slipping into her mother's tones.

        Everyone knew to listen to Jaina when she spoke like this; besides, it was comforting to have someone take charge.

       The rest of the night passed with almost no incident. They all went and waited by the chamber's doors at dawn. Roald and Jaina nodded at Alanna who was waiting for her, now former, Squire to come out. Everyone breathed a deep sigh of relief when he finally did come out. Alanna let him hug his friends, then wrapped a blanket firmly around his shoulders and took him away to rest.

       That evening Jaina, Roald, Kel, and their other friends cheered loudly as Neal got his shield.

        Jaina felt the sweat climb on her more and more as the day approached. It finally arrived. _This is it._ She said as she went into the ceremonial bath for her instruction. _I will either succeed at my mission, (because I can't do anymore on it if I am not a Knight.) or I will fail. _

      She barely heard her instruction, at the hands of Lord Raul and Lord Imrah. Then she went into the chamber of ordeal. 

          _Well, what do we have here. A Jedi trainee. Hmmm. The granddaughter of Anakin Skywalker…….. otherwise known as Darth Vader,  the trainee of the great vaunted Luke Skywalker, hero of the Rebellion and Republic. The daughter of Leia Organa Solo, chief of state, Hero of the Rebellion and Republic, Princess and Heir apparent of Alderaan, Imperial Senator and Han Solo, accomplished Smuggler, former General hero of rebellion and Republic. Who are you? Why are you worthy of the honor of being Knight. Your family has always done better._

    She saw a vision of both her brothers being Knighted, Jacen becoming Chief of State, and she herself was a low paid smuggler.

       For a moment this defeated her, but then she stood up straight. "So what if I am only a low paid smuggler." She said to herself. "I will be the best smuggler. I will do the best that I can. Besides, the Future is always in motion. I still have time to change it."

       Then the vision changed. A person in a stentotarian mask walked forward. It was her. The darksider cackled evilly. "See, now we have fully demonstrated that  the dark side is stronger. It is too sad that the FORMER chief of State Organa Solo and her Jedi _Master _brother decided not to cooperate. Their death was necessary."

          _I KILL MY MOTHER AND UNCLE!!!!!!!! _ _Wait…… how can I be a lowpaid smuggler, AND a darksider? Unless… being a lowpaid smuggler makes me angry and I turn. _Jaina shook her head. _Far fetched. _ A moment of realization dawned on her. _You make us face our biggest fears. This way we have already dealt with them, and we can move on with our lives and actually help others._

A voice appeared. "You will do well. Yet you are destined for other things then being simply a Knight of the Realm of Tortall. But as you yourself said, there is free will. You already know your mission in Tortall. I daresay you are far along in accomplishing it. So I will not tell you that again. May Mithros Bless, Sir Jaina Knight of the Realm of Tortall."

           With that parting advice she was back on the pavement and the doors to the room of the Ordeal. The door swung open, and she saw Roald, Geoffrey, Kel, Neal, Raoul, Owen, Cleon, Jonathan, Thayet, and others waiting. She greeted all of her friends and let Geoffrey and Roald wrap a blanket around her. She was grateful that they didn't really expect her to make conversation, and were leading her to where she was supposed to go.

           They took her back to her room. Roald held Jaina tightly. He smiled at her. He knew from experience that talking wasn't high on the list of things you wanted to do after your ordeal. "Get some sleep." He said dropping a kiss on her forehead.

            Kel hugged Jaina, then everyone but Jaina left to go get some sleep. That night Jaina put on her best dress uniform. She walked forward with such grace and regality that would've done her mother proud, she thought. Jonathan gave Jaina a broad smile. He tapped both of her shoulders hard with the flat of her sword, then lightly tapped her head. "I dub thee Sir Jaina Solo, Knight of the Realm of Tortall."

        All of Jaina's friends cheered. She was also shocked to see many of the other nobles cheering. _A testament to how well your mission is going._ A voice came into her head.

             She almost forgot she was in public and spoke aloud. "But I haven't done anything spectacular, I have just been mediocre." Jaina said in her brain.

         _You have been hard working, an excellent fighter, and excellent listener, an excellent student, but best of all is the fact that you aren't amazingly good at everything, though you are amazingly good at a lot of stuff. Does that make sense?_

"No." She said frankly.

       _Lady Alanna should be able to explain this you better then I can. But see, when all the girls, and the entire Realm see you they see someone who is great, but her level of work is attainable. They see openly that a lot of your skill comes from practice. Both you and Kel are REAL. _

       It still didn't make complete sense to Jaina, and she said so. _You will understand._

      She rolled her eyes in her head.

     But then she noticed that Roald was poking her. He presented her with a shield. It was a lightsaber and sword crossed. She bit her lip so she wouldn't cry. "Thank you, soo much."

      Roald just smiled and turned her around so everyone could see her shield.

     A cheer went up again.

    That evening everyone met in Roald's rooms to celebrate Jaina's Knighting. An hour later a quiet knock came on the door. "Come in." Roald called.

      "Jaina, may I speak with you for a moment." Jonathan asked.

     "Of course." Jaina said getting up. She excused herself to her friends and stepped out. 

    "Jaina, I have allotted you rooms in the Royal Wing."

     Jaina curtsied. A.k.a move your stuff there now. "May I ask why there."

    "Your overriding status is of a Foreign Royal, Princess to be exact. The concept of democracy is a controversial one." Jonathan said. 

      Jaina gave Jon a smile. "All right. If you point me to it I will take my stuff there."

   "The thing about the Royal Wing," Jon whispered conspiratorially, "is that the servants are paid to do everything. And generally they trip over themselves doing things for you. Take my advice, get a servant to move your stuff."

       "I have my own strategy." Jaina said, returning the conspiratorial smile. "Thanks for the advice though, it is stored." She tapped her head.

       Jaina went to her rooms, bid Geoffrey farewell and started to move her stuff to the room that had Jaina written on it. _At least it doesn't say Princess Jaina._ But right as she reached the Royal Wing, a servant saw her carrying the stuff and gasped, as if she was scandalous. "Milady no." The man said. "This is our job. Please leave it."

       She grudgingly put her stuff down. "Is there any other stuff?" He asked.

      "Very little, it is in the room adjoining Sir Geoffrey's." 

    She went back to Roald's room. "What took you so long?" Neal asked.

    "I was told that I was to move to a room in the Royal Wing."

    "Ooo Roald." Neal teased.

   Roald and Jaina blushed a deep red. "It wasn't me, it was Father." Roald said.

     "Sure." Kel said, grinning at the two of them who decidedly were looking at everyone and think except each other.

     "What really rankles me is all of you are done, except for me."

  "And us." Owen said, indicating himself, Seaver, and Merric.

   "Yes, but you are a year younger." Kel said. "All of my friends in my year are done."

 "It will be over soon." Jaina said, comfortingly. 

       And it was, before anyone knew it, it was time for Kel's ordeal and they were all sitting in the same fashion in Roald's room again.  "Relax." Roald said to Cleon, Jaina, and Neal (Owen, Merric, et al. had to serve at the Midwinter ball.) "We made it, she will too."

     "That does not make it any easier." Cleon snapped, and he continued to pace.

     For a moment Jaina considered using Jedi powers to calm Cleon down, but then she decided against it. She decided that Cleon would probably be upset if she did so, and it would be betraying their friendship to do it without his knowledge.

          But the night passed and soon it was dawn. They all went and waited for Kel outside the chamber doors. 

          Kel came out exhausted but unharmed. They let Cleon give her the first hug. Then they all went around her and hugged her excitedly, now all the people in their year were Knights.

       That evening Kel was presented with a shield that had the Distaff border on it, the symbol of Lady Knights. Jaina heard Queen Thayet say. "Wear it in good health. Now show the lovely people."

       Jaina looked around as she cheered, almost all of the room was standing and cheering as well. She beamed, happy for her friend.

         She hugged Kel as Kel walked to her room, to put her shield away before she joined the group in Jaina's room. (They had decided to meet afterwards in Jaina's room instead of Roald's.)

        "So, how does it feel?" Jaina asked, Kel.

      "Awesome." Kel said. "All my years of work…"

     Jaina smiled ruefully, thinking of her own mission. _How am I supposed to judge when it is over?_

     She knew what her Uncle would say. _The force will guide you. You will know. _

     They all chitchatted for a while. But soon everyone left, except for Jaina and Roald. Jaina smiled shyly and Roald smiled back. He took her hand gently.  "Did I ever tell you, I love you, Jaina?"

      Jaina smiled, she knew he had used her name purposely. "I am always ready to hear it again." She bantered.

      "I love you."

     Jaina smiled. "I love you too, Roald."

       Roald smiled. "How much time do you have to stay up and talk."

    "All the time in the world."

        _Two months later on the way to the Eastern border._  "I can't believe they assigned us on border patrol together." Kel said to Jaina.

      "I wonder what Alanna is up to."

      "What does Lady Alanna have to do with this?"

     "I saw her talking to Jon right before we were assigned, and she was smiling rather… enigmatically when I told her about our assignment."

       The mission was extremely fun and enlightening. It showed both of them that they had really helped females believe they could be good fighters. All along their journey they saw girls practicing self-defense and fighting techniques. There were people who were skeptical, especially many of the men in army positions. But many of them changed their opinion once they saw how competently Jaina and Kel fought. 

            Two noble girls even told them they wanted to be Knights, and asked for their advice.

       _On the way back 6 months later. _"That was great." Jaina confided in Kel. 

      "I know." Kel said.

      "All those years of work seem to have paid off." Jaina said. "Obi-Wan was right."

     "Obi-Wan? Who and what is he or she."

    "Obi-Wan is the Jedi Master who came to me in my dream and told me about my mission." She said, deciding to be honest. "He came to me the day I was Knighted and told me I had completed a huge part of my mission. I didn't believe him, I said I was too ordinary. He said, that that was our biggest asset. I see what he means now."

        "That's what Lady Alanna said as well. I didn't believe it when she said it either, but…"

      "This mission helped us see it, see how all the girls were inspired. How it was easier for the men to accept us, because we were real, down-to-the ground." 

       "Jain, one thing, I know you hold back when it comes to physical strength and endurance." Kel said.

      Jaina cursed silently. She hadn't wanted anyone to pick that up. "Well, don't forget, Jedi start training a lot earlier then you start here in Tortal. We basically start almost whenever, for now at least. And because my Uncle is the training master…"

      "So, if the weapons were the same you would be a lot better then us all, because you have had years and years of practice. But why hide it?"

      "I wanted to keep a lower profile. Now, it seems like a blessing, because how could I seem ordinary and my levels achievable if I showed my physical endurance and strength. Which by the way is one of the first things we work on at the Academy."

         "Who else knows?"

      "Roald." 

       "That figures."

      "Hey! I bet you there are things Cleon knows that we don't."

      "I got on your nerve." Kel singsonged.

     Jaina tried to calm herself down, this didn't befit a Jedi Knight. "Sorry." She apologized.

     "Don't. I was trying to rile you, so I should apologize." 

     Jaina and Kel shared a warm hug as best they could on horseback. 

   They got back in good time and the day after they got back they went to see Alanna. "Thank you." They both said.

     "For what?" She asked, playing innocent.

    "You sent us there so we could see what we had accomplished. We really needed that." Jaina said.

       "Thank you guys." Alanna said, seriously. "You have accomplished my dream of seeing Tortall filled with Lady Knights."

        "It isn't yet." Kel pointed out.

      "But you have set the ball rolling. He won't admit it, but I am sure even Lord Wyldon will let Lady Knights train now."

     Jaina and Kel exchanged looks, "You think so." They asked, hopefully.

     "Definitely."

     *********************************************************************

_In the laboratory of Project expansion- _"I think we have it!" One of the junior scientists yelled.

    Everyone ran over. But alas, in just 10 minutes a bug was noted. "Remember, this thing is going to transport sentient beings. There can be no bugs, because otherwise someone will be stranded. Chances are that someone will be a member of the Powers-that-be on Coruscant. We don't want any repercussions from the Government if someone is lost in the Universe because of us." The head scientist said. "I can tell we are close, though."

       "Which is good." His immediate subordinate said. "Now, finally, we can report something to the Council."

          "That is good news." The head scientist said. "At the last meeting, I almost felt like they were going to cut our funding. Can you believe that? It has only been about 10 months since we started. Bureaucrats. Can't they understand that sometimes it takes years and years?  Just because we have the notes of the Old Republic scientists who had come close they think it should take us maybe six months." (AN- The scientists had left their papers in Carbon freeze on a remote planet, and they had been unearthed about a week before Jaina had disappeared.)  He looked around and saw the scientists had stopped working and were looking at him. "Get back to work." He said. 

 ***********************************************************************

        The next 5.5 months passed pretty quickly for Jaina. The next mission was Kel, Jaina, Neal, and some other Knights she didn't know so well. It was a pretty relaxing mission, because though they saw fighting it really was only skirmishes, especially compared to their last mission.

************************************************************************ 

 _The Jedi temple, on Yavin._ "Madame Chief of State and honored Councilors. We of the project expansion would like to make a report, with your permission." The head scientist said.

     Leia had to use all of her diplomatic skill to hide her anxiousness. She looked around at the council. She dipped her head. "You have it, sir."

        "We have every reason to believe we have figured out a way to transport people to different galaxies."

       Leia felt tears of joy come to her eyes. But his next words stopped them. "The only thing that worries us is the calibration. There is no way, currently, that we can properly calibrate the machines because we don't know where the other galaxies are. We were hoping a Jedi could help with that by calibrating it through the force. Jedi lore says that Jedi are able to let the force guide them to correct calibrations. Rumor has it, that Madame, your son Anakin, was able to calibrate a planetary repulsor."

     Leia nodded, knowing he didn't mean anything by it. "I will talk to m-Master Skywalker. Well, I know Jaina was sent to another galaxy by will of the force. Hopefully the force will help us calibrate the machine."

      Leia nodded at Gno, the head of the scientific development committee who asked a few questions. 

       "I would like to motion that we call Master Skywalker in here immediately so that we can know if Project Expansion can currently be continued, or does the project need to be scrapped." Garm Bel Iblis motioned.

      "I second." Gno said.

      "The motion is passed." Chief of State said. She called a messenger droid. "Please deliver an official summons from the Inner Council to Master Skywalker. Ask him to come immediately."

         Luke was there within 15 minutes. He bowed slightly. "How may I be of service?"

        Gno laid it out for him. "Force willing, that should work."

       The relief in the room was palpable. Especially Leia's. "When would you be willing to come and calibrate it?" The head scientist asked.

      "I have a class to teach, then a tutoring session… I would be ready in 4 hours." Luke said, then he smiled slightly. "Of course, only if I have the permission of this august body."

       Leia looked around. "You do. Head Scientist, is there any other thing you wish to share?"

      "No Madame, my report is done."

      "Master Skywalker?"

      "Nothing."

     "Any other councilor have any _pertaining_ motions or comments."

    "No."

      "Then this session is closed. Councilors we shall reconvene in 1 standard hour." Leia said.

       "Luke." Leia called, 10 minutes later. 

    Luke turned around and took his sister in his arms. "I was so scared for a moment there."

         Luke smiled slightly. "Trust in the force."

      "It is my daughter out there."

     "I know." 

     "Han is going to be so excited, and Jacen! Anakin, Chewie are going to jump for joy."

     "And you and I?"

   Leia leaned back. "Are all ready excited." She frowned. "Though it is hard to see it through your 'Jedi' control."

      "I am excited, and you know that. Jaina is my niece and student."

     "I do know Luke, and thanks." Leia said. "Make sure you calibrate the machine properly."

      "Force willing, I will."

      "I am going to go now, we have only half an hour. I need to tell Han!" Leia said, racing away.

         "Here it is Master Skywalker." The head scientist said.

         Luke took a deep breath. He _reached_ out and let himself feel the machine. He turned a few dials, and adjusted a few wires. "It is calibrated." He said. 

       "Thank you master Skywalker."

      "No problem. Please, feel free to call me if there is anything else."

    "I will." The man said, shaking Luke's hand profusely.

      "Thank you." He said softly 

      Then he left.

      _Project Expansion three days later-_ "Keep testing it. Make sure you flush out all the bugs. The council was elated when I told them." The head scientist said. "I told them, Force willing, we can test this in two days."

       "Which would make it exactly one year since Jaina Solo has disappeared." A humanoid scientist said, shaking her head. "Our subconscious really has a sense of humor."

       "That would a be a great 'anniversary' for General Solo and the Chief of State and their entire family." Another scientist said.

         "So we should keep working, so they get this anniversary." The head scientist said.

They started working again.

**********************************************************************

            Then when they got back, they basically got to relax and take evening patrols. Then Jaina started to get weird signals from the Force.  _At the morning meal. _"Did you not get any sleep last night either?" Roald asked, concerned.

      Jaina shook her head. "It was really weird. I kept felt doors opening and closing, and opening and closing."

     "Through your… gift." Kel asked.

    "Through the force." Jaina clarified.

     "Can't you just… turn it off?" Neal asked. "You do on certain things."

      "That's the weird part. This has to be happening on a galactic scale-"

    "What does galactic mean?" Neal interrupted.

     Jaina struggled for a term to describe it. "World scale… big, monumental." She said.

    "Ah." Neal said. "Continue."

      "I can't shut that off. I am pretty sure it means someone is trying an experiment."

   Jaina winced. 

     "Are you okay?" Roald asked.

     "It just started up again." Jaina said.

    "You should talk to Numair."

  "Numair has no expertise on force matters." Jaina said. "Besides, it would worry people and probably make them doubt us again, and the rumors of magic would come up."

       "Numair will keep it quiet."

      "But the servants will start to talk…" Jaina said. 

     "Okay." Roald sighed.

      After the meal was done and everyone started to get up Jaina grabbed Roald's hand. "We need to talk." She said.

     Roald let Jaina take him to the courtyard. "Roald… are you planning to let our relationship 'go public'."

        Roald looked relieved, he had been waiting for Jaina to bring it up. "I would like that." He said  "That would be the most honest thing."

      "If it is okay with you." He hastily added.

      "I would also like that." Jaina said. 

     "So the question is how to do it gracefully." Roald said.

    "Why not just act like nothing is wrong or different and start 'showing' that we are together in public." Jaina said.

      When Roald looked confused she said. "Like, coming to meals holding hands. Talking to each other, whispering, dancing with each other at events, etc."

      "Good idea." Roald said. "It beats mine. This way, it seems like everyone else should've known, and we weren't hiding anything."

      "What about repercussions though?" Roald asked.

   Jaina knew what he was talking about. "I think I have proved I am worthy already. Besides, we can handle what ever comes our way."

     Roald leaned over and kissed Jaina. 

   "We will start this tomorrow." Roald said. 

   Before Jaina could say anything a messenger found him. "His Majesty has requested your presence in the court." He said formally.

      Roald sighed. "Please excuse me." He said formally to Jaina.

    Jaina dipped her head.

   _Two weeks later. _"It is getting worse." She said at breakfast. "Gosh, if this continues my head is going to burst."

     "We need to see Numair!" Roald said, upset.

      Jaina shook her head. "Neal, you see if you can too anything!" Roald pleaded.

    Numair reached out with his healing gift. "Is it happening now?"

   "Yes." Jaina said.

   "I am sorry. I can't sense that anything is even wrong."

   "Jedi are supposed to be able to control pain, and this just proves I am not one." Jaina said, gritting her teeth.

   "Because you are still in training." Roald put in. 

 ***************************************************************

"Chief of State Organa Solo," Colonel Bremen said. "As the head of your security I must oppose this plan vehemently."

     "I haven't seen my daughter in a year, Colonel. What am I supposed to do not go just because it hasn't been tested." Leia said.

    Colonel Bremen gulped. "Perhaps I can suggest a compromise?"

  "Go on."

  "Why doesn't Master Skywalker go first, he is a Jedi he will be able to stop a wayward portal the best. If it works he can call you and General Solo, and your kids." Colonel said.

     "Fine except I am going with Luke." Han said. "Lei, it is a good idea." 

    Leia bit her lip. She could tell even Luke was in agreement with Colonel Bremen. "I am fighting a loosing battle. But right as it works you call me over. You will need my diplomacy skills to calm the situation down. We will call the kids over once the diplomacy is smoothed at least to the point we can get ourselves safe passage."

      Han and Luke exchanged a look. "Done." They said. 

     Leia spent the rest of the day setting the 'trip' up. Leia's minister of State Garm Bel Iblis was going to hand pick a delegation in the eventuality that it became a visit of state.

        Leia was going to pack light, and pack for the entire family. She knew the diplomatic situation was going to be… tight at best.

      Once that was done they were ready to go. "I can't believe this." Leia said, holding her family's hands tightly. 

     "I hope we can get to her safely." Jacen said.

   "We will." Han said, kissing his son's forehead.

  "Are you ready?" The head scientist asked.

   Han and Luke took deep breaths. Han kissed Leia. "Yes." They said. 

  The scientist flicked a button and opened a door. Han and Luke walked in.

  They walked through what looked like they were walking through clouds. A minute later they landed in a grassy field. "Where are we?" Han asked, drawing his blaster.

    "I don't know." Luke said. He reached out with his Force sense. "Jaina is here though."

    "What?" Han asked, the look on his face breaking Luke's heart. Jaina and Han had been close, and the look on his face showed how much he hoped that he'd see Jaina soon. 

     "She will be with us again." Luke said, patting his brother-in-law's arm. 

            


	18. i don't want to give away what happens

Author's note- Wow . I was waiting to post this because I thought it was short. Yeah right. It is about 10 pgs. 

        Anyways in answer to **Crown's **question about attachment being forbidden to Jedi. That rule seems not to apply to the New Jedi Order. Remember, Luke Skywalker, who founded the New Order never got the full official training. So that rule was probably not part of his training.

        I am so glad I checked the review 'page' it didn't e-mail all of the reviews to me. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. And I hope you continue to.     

"I hope so." Han said, taking a deep breath. Then he changed the topic. "So what should our next course of action be?"

   "We need to call Leia." He put up his hand when Han started to complain. "We told her we would, I would also like to wait. But we told her we would. Besides, her skills would come in pretty handy."

       Han sighed in defeat. "Leia." Luke called, both through the force and on his comm. link.     

      "Coming." She said.

   Two minutes later she appeared. Luke and Han helped her have a much more dignified landing then they had had. 

      "I can sense Jaina. She is nearby." Leia said.

    "Let's follow the 'force trail' then." Han said. "You guys lead."

   "Wait." Luke said. "Leia, get between Han and I. For security purposes."

  "I can take care of myself." Leia said, but she got in between the two.

  They walked towards Corus for two hours before they finally reached the outskirts of the city. "Okay, how do we play this?" Luke asked. "Leia, this is where we need your expertise."

     "It probably isn't a good idea to mention our force powers before we assess the situation." Leia said. "What we need to do is go around in the town asking about Jaina's whereabouts. Hopefully someone will lead us to her. Then we take it from there."

    "Okay." Luke said. "Han?"

   "She's the boss. But Leia, stay close to Luke and myself."

     Leia rolled her eyes. "Fine." She said.

   They went into the city. Luke gestured that he would ask. He chose to ask a city guard. "Excuse me, sir. I am looking for my niece, Jaina… Jaina Solo. Could you perhaps lead me to where I have to go?" Luke asked.

       Leia beamed. He was learning so well. "Uh, sir, ye came t'the right place. She'll be at the palace. She got Knighted last midwinter."

        "We will be grateful." Luke said, gesturing to Leia and Han. "These are Jaina's parents."

        "Nice to meet yer." The guard said. Bowing slightly. Leia and Han (after Leia jabbed him in the side) bowed slightly as well, in response.

         "This be the palace. I've told the guard here. He'll be taken yer request in. Someone will be with ye soon. I best be getting back to my post again. A friend did a favor and watched it for a bit. But I best be getting back." This time the guard did a full bow and left. 

         Leia grabbed Han and Luke's hands tightly. _This is it. _The response was better then they had expected, within three minutes someone came out to see them. Leia was hopefully, but then she had to bite back his disappointment. Rather then Jaina it was two people dressed in regalia that marked them as Monarchs, flanked by the usual court procession. "Diplomacy time." Leia said, under her breath. 

    She got up gracefully, and was happy when Han and Luke followed suit. She was also glad, but surprised, to see the procession waited at the entryway. _I need to be careful on Protocol, different galaxy different Rules. But back home this would be a clear sign that the meeting was to be less formal. _"Welcome to Tortall and Corus. We are King Jonathan IV, and my lady, Queen Thayet." Jonathan said. 

          Leia dipped her head in respect and greeting. She followed Jonathan's lead. "I am Chief of State Leia Organa Solo, my husband General Han Solo and my brother Jedi Master Luke Skywalker."

             Jonathan and Thayet also dipped their heads in greeting and respect. "Normally, we would have a big meeting between us all," Jonathan said, indicating the procession, "yet this a different situation. You are here seeking your daughter, and it is not a visit of state. Though I would like to say that we would consider it an honor if you could make your visit here a visit of state."

       "That would be our honor as well." Leia said. "Our government favors alliances."

      "There will be enough time to talk politics and diplomacy." Thayet said, smiling softly. "I can understand a mother's heart, being one myself. Madame Leia, my husband and I would love it if you would do us the honor of being our guests, your daughter has enchanted the heart of all of us Tortallans. We would love to spend time with her family."

       "Let me call her brothers, we told them we would if you gave us leave." Luke said, cutting in.

      "By all means." Jonathan said.

     Luke pulled out his comm. link and turned it on. "Jacen, Anakin, come on down. BE CAREFUL!" 

        _Also remember; follow Jaina and our presence here. If need be cloak yourself or call us."_

       "How will they get here?" Jonathan asked.

     "Well, Project expansion came up with a way for us to travel between the two galaxies, then we left a… trail that they can follow." Luke said. "It took us about thirty of our minutes to get here. "

      "Ah." Jonathan said. "Do you think there is a difference."

    "Most definitely." Luke said, slipping into his 'teacher' mode. "The sun moved a lot more quickly, and…" Luke stopped when Leia put her hand gently on his arm.

    "Let me go get Jaina, and get this crowd out of here…" Thayet changed her mind. "Why don't I take you to your rooms and I will bring Jaina there." 

      _Meanwhile-_Jaina stumbled in her practice routine. "What happened?" Kel, her sparring partner, asked.

      She shook her head. "I just… felt my parents' and Uncle Luke… that they are close." She said.

       Kel didn't think it was possible. She held Jaina. 

     Jaina went back to her quarters and did some reading. Roald joined her soon. Two hours later… she put her book down. They were here, she could _feel_ it. 

       She told Roald what she thought. "I hope they are here." He said, he got up. "I can go check." 

       Jaina motioned for him to sit. "If they aren't coming in here, there has to be a reason."

        Roald smiled wryly. "You are more patient then I."

         Jaina laughed. "Oh believe me, I am not. I just know from experience that I shouldn't mess with things blindly." She thought of all the state events… important deals… she had just burst in on.

            A couple minutes later a knock came on the door. "Come in." Jaina called.

It was Thayet. Jaina got up and curtsied. "Oh stop that." She said, cheerfully. "Anyways, Jaina. I came to tell you that your family is here."

     The look on Jaina's face immediately turned to one of heart stopping joy, surprise, and just… happiness. "They are in the guest quarters of the Royal wing." She said, putting her hand on Jaina's shoulder.

       Jaina practically ran there. Leia, Han, and Luke were waiting at the door. Leia grabbed Jaina in a bear hug, sobbing on her shoulder. 

        Luke looked around. He pulled the door shut. This reunion was private, and he intended to make it stay that way. This wasn't going to be on any public records.

     "I missed you so much." Jaina said, to her mother and father.

    "We missed you too."

     "I missed you too, you know." Luke said, getting in on the reunion.

   Jaina launched herself at her Uncle Luke. "I missed you too." Jaina said. "I remembered your advice, and teachings."

   "I am glad."

   Then Jaina groaned. "I am probably really behind."

  "Well, in our galaxy only a year has passed."

 Jaina sighed in relief. "Here it has been 9 years."

  Han whistled. "Where are Jasa and Ani?"

   "Well, we called for them once we saw it was safe and all, but it took us 30 minutes RST to get here so it will take them that long. It has only been 15 minutes RST." Luke said. 

       "Ah." Jaina said.        

       They sat and hugged for a while. "I can't believe you are actually here with us." Leia said. That started the tears and hugs all over again. 

       Then a knock came on the door, it was Jacen and Anakin. "Come in." Luke, the most rational of them all at this point, called.

      "Jaina!" Jacen and Anakin called running over. 

   Luke closed the door again. After another round of hugs and kisses and crying. Anakin said. "Oh yeah, mom, the guy who led us here wanted me to tell you that King Jonathan was hoping you could discuss politics with him in an hour in his study. He said that Jaina would know how to get you there."

     "How will we know when an hour is almost over." Leia asked.

      "Time it around the bells. They ring every hour." Jaina said, a bell would ring in about ten minutes. "So next time a bell rings you can start off." 

         "Ok." Leia said. 

      The entire family, minus Chewie, sat together until the bell rang. "So, Jaina, how do I get to the study?"

    "Turn left, you will see doors that are guarded, they lead into the 'Royal Corridor' walk in. The guards may ask you some questions. The first door on your left."

    "Thanks." Leia said, and she left.

    "I have to introduce you to all of my friends." Jaina said. 

   "Yeah, I would love to meet them." Han said. 

    Jaina thought, 7th bell. "They will all be at the mess hall in about 10 minutes." She mused aloud. "But too many people will be there at that time…  I will tell them to come here after Lunch. And I will arrange some lunch for us all here." Jaina said. But before she could say anything a servant knocked on the door.

      Han's hand immediately went to his blaster. "Stop that." Jaina hissed. "This isn't Coruscant, it is Corus." She realized what she said and had to bite off a laugh. 

          She opened the door. There were servants there, wheeling in carts of food. "His majesty felt ye may want to have a private meal today." He said, bowing. 

        "Thank his majesty for the courtesy and thought." Luke said.

          The man bowed again. "If ye need anything please don't hesitate to ask."

       "Thank you." Luke said.

     He bowed himself out. "Looks like Leia's diplomacy stuff is rubbing off on you." Han said.

      Luke scowled at his friend. "Part of that was just Jedi courtesy, and Leia has taught me the basics."

      "You guys, let's eat." Jaina said, thoroughly enjoying this. She had been away for too long. "I want you to meet my friends afterwards and I will take you around Corus."

      "You said you were getting trained here, by the training master." Jacen said.

   "The training here is a 8-yr training. I am done." Jaina said, raising her eyebrow.

    "Cool. Jaina is going to be a Knight in two different galaxy." Anakin said.

     "Being a Knight here, encompasses a lot less then being a Jedi does." Jaina said. 

     "Don't worry Jaina." Luke said, smiling slightly. "I am not thinking of comparisons or jealousies. You know my policy, talk to me openly. Plus, right now I am your Uncle, not training master."

       Jaina hugged her Uncle. "Let's eat." Jacen said.

      They followed Jaina's lead on how to eat the food here. Someone knocked on Jaina's door afterwards. "Hey its us!" Owen's voice came.

      Jaina laughed. "Come on in."

    "Father, Jasa, Ani, this is Owen, Neal, Merric, Seaver, Cleon, Kel, and Roald." 

     "Nice to meet all of you." Han said, using his most intimidating voice.

    "Owen, Neal, Merric, Seaver, Cleon, Kel, and Roald, this is my father Han Solo. This is my twin brother Jacen Solo, and my younger brother Anakin Solo." Jaina said.

    "A pleasure like the night has when lit by the moon." Cleon said.

    Owen whacked Cleon. "Sorry sir." Owen said, glowering at Cleon. "He's a little… touched in the head."

      Jacen laughed. "I know the type." 

     "You should, you are one." Anakin said, dryly. 

     "I am so hurt." Jacen said.

Han stepped between the two of them. "Enough." He said, looking at his sons sternly.

         "Thanks." Jaina said.  "Now can we get going?"

        "You didn't say where you want to go." Owen said.

        "Showing them all around Corus." Jaina said, smiling. "So come on!"

        "Yes ma'am." Neal drawled.

       Jaina gave Neal a withering look. "Just stop." She said 

            "Yes ma'am." Neal said again.

      Jaina shook her head. "Let's go." 

      They all followed. The tour of Corus was wonderful, but as they looked at the Corus markets Jaina noticed Han got a bit emotional. "What is it?" She asked.

       "Oh, this just reminds me of the markets on Corellia." Han said, wistfully. "Especially before the hard days of the Empire. They used to be just like this, colorful, many people going here and there bargaining like crazy."

       There was nothing Jaina could say, so she just gave him a supportive smile.

    The tour took a good three hours, and by the time they got back they saw that Leia was flipping through Jaina's etiquette book. Jaina's friends bid them all farewell, after Kel whispered that they would meet her in her room in 5 bells. 

      "I take it things went well." Jaina said, stating the obvious from the look on Leia's face.

      "Very well." Leia said, "but that was only a preliminary meeting, not to mention that it was short." She cautioned, "and only with the King. We have to see how the rest of the Nobility react. That's the thing with dealing with Monarchies, there are a lot of factors. Anyways, we are officially going to bring a delegation in ," she checked her chronometer, "oh gosh, 5 more minutes RST."

       "What's the plan after that?" Han asked.

     "I don't know the host sets the plan. My feeling is that King Jonathan used his 'royal prerogative' to invite the delegation, and he needs to convince his 'circle' and influential nobles that this is a good idea." Leia said. "If this was our galaxy first would be the official welcome. But again, the protocol is different. That is why I was reading up on etiquette. It looks VERY similar to our own. But that doesn't mean there aren't differences." 

       Jaina was listening closely. "But from what I noticed it is a lot more formal around here, along with more hierarchy."

         Leia smiled slightly. "The customs match most of the Consortium, Senex, and well, those of monarchical societies." 

       "Ah." Jaina said. 

   "But that doesn't mean there won't be work." Leia said, briskly. "This will also be much more limited of a time frame. Jaina, I need you to give me.. well as us all an overview of how politics work here, in terms of, who do you think we will have trouble with to start off with."

       "The Stone Mountains and their group." Jaina said. "They are called conservatives over here…" Jaina explained about Stone Mountains and the conservatives.

     "Hmm." Leia said, thinking. "Okay… now what is this prejudice about women and arms?"

         "Over a thousand years ago women used to fight along side men, but since then… I technically am the second Lady Knight in 1000 years. Kel is the 3rd, and Lady Alanna, you will meet her later. She is also King's Champion, and one of Jon, I mean King Jonathan's best friend."

       "You are on first name terms with the guy." Han asked.

      "I spent all my summers as a Page, the first level in training, with him, Alanna, Roald, Kally, and their families." Jaina explained.

       "Ah." Han said.

      "Jaina, actually, just give me an overview right now. The rest of the delegation will be here VERY soon. You will have to brief the entire delegation anyways."

        Jaina sighed, _this sounds like SOOOO much fun. I'd rather be in the Kessel Space mines. _   She gave her mom a fake smile. "Sounds wonderful."

    "Don't lie to me, young lady." Leia said, mock sternly. "You would rather be in the spice mines of Kessel."

      Jaina thought about it, something in that statement didn't ring completely true. She just ignored it. "Mo-ther." She said, her tone slightly whiny. 

        Leia laughed and enveloped her daughter in a huge hug. "I love you, Jaina." She whispered into her daughter's hair.

       "I love you, mom." Jaina said, and as she said it she felt this huge sense of relief. She and her mother occasionally had 'problems'. But Jaina loved her mom, her family meant more to her then ANYTHING in the entire galaxy.

        Just then, of course, the comm. link rang. Leia and Jaina groaned. "I will get it." Han volunteered.

       "The delegation will be here in about 30 seconds."  Han said. "We need to escort them from the gates to Corus." 

         "Shoot." Leia said. "I need to get ready. All of you do to. Now we are all here officially representing The Republic. And Jaina, we need to find a way to have your outfit about midway." She thought for a moment. "Let me just do your hair, and reorganize your uniform a bit."

        Jaina knew she had no choice whatsoever. "Okay." She said. 

      Leia began issuing orders to the rest of the family. "The rest of you make yourselves presentable. I want to make a good impression."

       "Yes your worshipfulness." Han drawled. 

       "Then get to it." Leia said, drawing him close for a kiss. 

      "How can I get to it if you are all over me." Han said.

   "Why you!" Leia said, drawing back outraged.

            Jaina giggled, she had missed all her family so much.

     "Drop it." Luke said. "The delegation is coming soon, and we don't have time at all."

          "Luke's right." Leia said, straightening up.

        "I will get to work straightening myself up." He gave a lopsided smile. "Everyone knows how long that will take."

            "I will get myself, Jacen, and Anakin ready. They will be in Jedi brown, right?" 

      "At least for now." Leia said, absently. "From the look around the palace, they are pretty big in uniform, and Old Senex style of apprenticeship."

        Luke lead Jacen and Anakin away. Leia started fiddling with Jaina's outfit.  Jaina was amazed at how her mother did it, in five minutes it looked like a great mix of Tortallan (the outfit was Tortallan) and a Republican style. 

          "Wow." Jaina said.

      Leia gave Jaina a smile. Then she starting doing her own hair. The comm. link rang. "Mom, they want you to come meet them on the outskirts, so the King can greet the entire delegation as one." Jacen said, coming in.

      Leia winced. "I am coming. I am coming. Jaina, twist the hair at the bottom."

      Jaina twisted it. "Hold it." Leia said. 30 seconds later. "Let it go." 

  Then she raced. "Is everyone ready."

    "Yup."

     "The King's  people are ready to escort us outside so we can come in with the rest of the delegation." Han said.

       "Let's go." Leia said.

      The servant, whom Jaina identified as Salma, curtsied. "Shall we go, milady?"

     Leia smiled and put her hand on her shoulder. "Please lead." Her face, smiling, yet regal and authoritative. 

        "Admiral Ackbar. General Iblis. Senators." Leia greeted them.

        "Madam Jaina, nice to see you well." Ackbar said.

          "It is nice to be well." Jaina wisecracked.

       After a minute more of greeting Garm asked. "Where do we stand?"

     "We have 1 more RST minute, then we will get an official greeting. It is a Perfect monarchy, though I believe the King has democratic leanings." Leia said. "Our diplomatic difficulty is going to be dealing with some of the upper nobles. Plus, we will have to find a good role for the Republic." Leia said. 

       "Ah." Admiral Ackbar said. 

       "Another cautionary note for our delegation, I have been going through some etiquette books, and Jaina can brief us on some. I believe this is going to be a lot like dealing with a Consortium/Senex world. They have customs, and a pretty proud culture which we CAN NOT mess with if we want a lasting alliance." Leia said.

       "Consortium and Senex worlds are some of the hardest to deal with." A senator said.

     "Quite true. But that doesn't make them impossible to deal with." Leia said. "We will just have protocol meetings, and be careful." 

     Jaina nodded. "They are coming." 

    "All right." Leia said. "Remember to be on your most best diplomatic form. I will be following cues in terms of how many titles to give. Bow or curtsy when your name is called." 

    Jaina uncertainly lifted a hand. Leia nodded at her. "Um. Well. I have noticed that they will probably match you up with your closest 'counterparts'. In diplomatic events bowing and curtsying is the proper form."

       "Thanks." Leia said. 

    Then she motioned for everyone to stand behind her, except Han. She gave Han her arm. "New Republican Delegation, we greet you in the name of the Conte family line and Tortall." Jonathan said. "I am King Jonathan the IV of Conte, and this is my lady Queen Thayet."

      Jonathan and Thayet bowed and curtsied respectively. 

    "King Jonathan, Queen Thayet we thank you for your kind greeting and welcome." Leia said. "I am Chief of State Leia Organa Solo, this is my Husband General Han Solo." 

      Jon beckoned to a Herald. "May I introduce you to my companions."

    "We would be honored." Leia said.

     The Herald announced everyone's names with one title only. She also noticed he did it, senior to junior. But families/spouses were said together. "May I introduce you to my companions?" Leia asked.

      "We would be honored." Jonathan said.

Leia went through and introduced her companions. Making sure each of them came forward and bowed/curtsied. "General Han Solo. Minister of State Garm Bel Iblis, High Councilor Amil'te, Admiral Ackbar, _sorry Luke, I just needed to stroke the egos of the council._ Commander of the New Republic Army, Master Luke Skywalker, head of the Jedi Order, Jedi Knight Kalmens, Jedi Knight, Kirana Ti, Jedi Trainees Anakin Solo, Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo. Jedi Trainee Tenel Ka.

           "Your presence honors us." Thayet said. "If you will deem it proper, please follow us to your quarters in the palace."

            Leia curtsied. "Please lead." 

      The entire Republican delegation followed Thayet, who was flanked by the Tortallan delegation. They made sure smiles were pasted on their faces for the people who were standing by the Conte Road. 

           "We have arrived at the palace." Thayet announced.

          "Finally." Han said. "This was starting to hurt."

         Leia smacked Han. "Ouch." He said, unrepentantly. 

          The delegation was led to their quarters, which were around the quarters allotted to Leia, Han, and their family. 

          "The first meeting will be in half a bell." The herald said, bowing.

         "We will be there." Leia said, giving a half-curtsy in response.

          Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, and Tenel Ka were excused from the preliminary meetings. Leia thought it would be more important for them to get a feel of the place, the people, the atmosphere, and the culture. 

      Leia told Jaina, though, that she might be called in from time to time for linguistic support, and cultural support. (Because, of course, there were no files to explain cultural differences about the Tortallans to the Republicans and vice versa.) 

       Jaina took them around, with her friends, while giving Jacen and Tenel Ka sly looks. She hoped they had told each other how they felt. They would make such a cute couple. Jacen reached out and punched Jaina not-so-gently. "Hey!" She protested.

        "Hey, what huh?" Jacen asked, toughly.

      Anakin sighed. "You guys, drop it." He said, his voice a study in exasperation.

       "Agreed." Faleron said, coming to join the group.

         I third the motion." Roald said.

         Jaina felt a besotted expression come to her face before she could stop it. Roald made a gesture that she couldn't ignore. "If you are so ready to get rid of me then so be it." She said, loftily. "Roald and I will go walk somewhere else."

       She gave Roald her arm. She tried to avoid Anakin's eyes, her younger brother saw and felt more then anyone she had ever met. She knew he had seen through it. /_Well you are a bit obvious, sister dear./_

      _That's why you are the only one who caught on?_

   Jaina saw that Roald was talking to her. _I will talk to you later. _

       "Sorry, what was that?" Jaina said.

      Roald laughed. "I just wanted to say you look beautiful."

     "Thanks." Jaina said, smiling softly.

      Roald put his arm around Jaina, but just then Jaina felt her mother's presence come closer. She smiled at him, but shrugged his arm off. Before he could ask why Leia called out. "Good day." She smiled. "I am afraid I must steal Jaina away for awhile."

          Jaina accompanied her mother back to the sitting area in front of their quarters. "Everyone, I must speak with you." Leia called, clapping her hands.

       Within three minutes everyone was gathered. "Thank you for coming so swiftly. We have a lot of work we must do. King Jonathan has arranged for a tour of the countryside for tonight, we will get back late tomorrow afternoon. This will be just a tour for us to see the sites, we will have no to limited contact with actual civilians." She noticed everyone relaxing; this would mean they wouldn't need pasted smiles. They would just need to interact politely with whomever was sent with them. "The catch, and the reason I called you out here is tomorrow evening's event. There is a formal 'dinner' which is, another word for a ball declared to give us a formal introduction to Tortall, upper nobility, lower nobility, and other influential people. I have been informed that this will be crucial diplomatically, because they put a lot of emphasis on their balls. This means by tomorrow we need proper attire, and to brush up on some customs."

         "What does proper attire entail?" Garm Bel Iblis asked. "We don't want to change our styles, because that would send the wrong message."

         "But we need to check with our resident expert to make sure our styles aren't offensive. We need to make sure we have formal enough attire. If you don't mind, I think we should all as a group deal with our attire for tomorrow's event." Leia said.

       "Seconded." Admiral Ackbar said. "So shall we adjourn for fifteen minutes so everyone can get their outfits together."

     _Thirty minutes later._ For once everyone had been close to on time. They had brought their outfits. As Leia had suspected would happen, it ended up that she and Jaina were going through the outfits and the council was looking on. She rubbed her eyes; this was going to take a long time.

     "All right, Jacen, Anakin, your outfits are set. Scat." Leia said. "Luke, add some trimmings, you are going as the head of the order. The white shipsuit under the  Jedi cloak is a good idea. But the cloak should be pushed back, and don't cover your head… what about your gold trimming set." When he nodded she said 

scat. "Admiral Ackbar and Garm Bel Iblis, your outfits are fine as well.  Han can you also wear your dress general's uniform?"

        Han knew it wasn't a request. "Sure." He grumbled. 

         "Scat." 

        The ladies' outfits were going to take some work. She didn't want to add to the theory that women were frippery and ornaments, but she did want them to look elegant. Jaina was also a challenge because she needed to look a combination of Tortallan and Republican styles. 

        Finally Leia had an idea. "All right, Jain, I will take care of your outfit. Scat."

     Jaina knew that wasn't a good sign. "Mom, can you tell me what it is."

      "I will take care of it. Scat." Leia said, knowing her daughter wasn't going to like what she was planning. 

        Jaina sighed, and looked back at her mother distrustfully as she went to her quarters. 

       Finally they finished with the outfits. Then Leia drew out a sketch. She called a maid, and asked her to bring a seamstress. (She and the King had done some trading of goods so Leia had some Tortallan currency.)

          She showed the seamstress her sketch, and paid the necessary price for it. Then she looked at her chronometer and rushed to get ready for the tour. She put on a dashing two-piece suit. The shirt ended just a bit above the pants. She put her hair in two loose loops.   

          "You look wonderful." Leia said, coming to where Han was getting ready. 

        "That's why you are forcing me into a general's outfit tomorrow."

      "That's because that's diplomacy." Leia said. She knocked Han's hand from where it was playing with her hair. "Later." She said, putting arms around Han's waist. 

        Luke came in just then. "Oh sorry!" He said, startled.

       "No, what is it?" Leia asked.

       "Well, um, I guess they are ready to take us on the tour." Luke said.

      Leia turned towards her brother. "You look nice." She said.

     "So do you, as usual."

      "Let's get going." Leia said. "I have to run rein on the kids, and check their outfits." 

      "Done." Luke said. "Well, I did it. You might want to do Jaina's hair if you want it done in an Alderaanian style, she has left if down. But other then that we are ready."

      "All right then." Leia said, she brushed her outfit. Luke took the bags. When Leia protested he said. "You have to be free to do diplomacy." 

   They walked out to the area and found two people waiting for them. "Sir Myles, Sir Gareth." Jaina said, greeting the duo.

        "Jaina." They greeted her. Then they turned their attention to Leia. "Your Highness." Sir Myles greeted her. "Delegation for the Republic, it will be Sir Gareth and my pleasure to show you around Tortall." 

         Leia dipped head contemplating whether or not to correct the use of the title when she noticed that Jaina shook her head slightly. "Leave it be." She mouthed.

              "A third member of our party will meet us at the stables." Gary said. 

              "That shall be our honor." Garm Bel Iblis said.

                They got going. Alanna met them at the stables. "I am Sir Alanna, King's champion. Pleased to be at your service." Alanna said. "Have any of you ridden horseback before? Not counting those who are Knights of the Realm of Tortall."

                "Is this like riding a Tauntaum?" Han asked.

          "Much easier." Jaina said. "Especially the palace horses. They are used to riders."

          "Well I am game then." Han said.

          Alanna brought a horse out and Han got on with help from Jaina. "Your worship, ride behind me." 

        Leia glared at Han. "Thank you, but I will ride on my own."

      Alanna cleared her throat. "Begging your pardon, your highness. But it would be easier if people shared horses, because then we would leave some horses for others."

       "Well, ok then." Han said, pleased that he hadn't completely put his foot in his mouth. "Y-Leia?"

          Leia ignored his hand and climbed in front of him. 

         "Stubborn Princesses." Han muttered.

          "Anakin, why don't you share with me?" Luke asked.

       "Ok." Anakin said. 

        Then Jacen and Jaina shared a horse. The rest of the people took their own horses. They rode out pretty quickly, with only a few people having trouble riding the horses (Having the Wildmage around had helped tame the horses, and make them much more aware of how to make it easier on their riders.)

        "Ok, " Leia said to her party as they neared a village. "Diplomacy time."

       As they rode through the nodded to the villagers, shook hands, held babies, and the entire diplomatic thing. 

         "You really can see why Princess Leia is Chief of State." Admiral Ackbar murmured to Garm Bel Iblis.

         "Definitely. Her charm, finesse, people skills. I really believe that every time she smiles at that crowd, every time she talks she is sincere." Garm Bel Iblis said.

       "That's her gift." Admiral Ackbar said. 

      "That and how selfless she is. She has given so much." Garm said.

     "Here is our turn." Admiral Ackbar said. 

      "Uh, admiral…" Garm said.  

     "Don't worry." Admiral Ackbar said. "I know to stay back. They haven't seen a Calamarian before."

       Admiral Ackbar waved and stayed behind the Tortallans. 

    As they left the town Leia beamed for a moment longer, then became serious. "How do you think that went?" She asked, addressing the Tortallans.

         "Very well." Gary said. 


	19. Sorry this took so long

**Author's note- Wow this took **me a long time to get out. I apologize. School is just INCREDIBLY busy. This is a slightly 'low' chapter plot wise. More plot will come soon. You just need all of this 'explanation' to understand the plot. I don't know when I will get to the plot. Next posting, or the posting after. Probably next posting. Unless the next posting is very short.

 Leia gave him a smile. "I am glad. What's the next stop?"

    "Pirate's Swoop." Alanna said with relish. "See what George and I have done with the place."

     "That should be a pleasure." Leia said, smiling. 

     "One thing, about The Swoop, nothing is what it seems." Jaina says.

      "Like what?" Han asked.

    "You will have to see that for yourself." Alanna said, mysteriously. "You will also meet George."

       "I am looking forward to it." Leia said, politely. 

       They reached Pirate's swoop by the beginning of the next day. "My lady." The doorman said, bowing. "Sir Gareth, and delegation of the Republic."

             "Guardsman." Alanna said giving him a smile. 

              Before anyone else could say anything else a man came forward. Alanna couldn't conceal her happiness. "New Republican delegation," she said remembering her duties a moment later. "I am very pleased to introduce you to my husband, Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop. George, the leader of the New Republican delegation, Jaina's mother, Princess, I am sorry I forgot your other current title."

         "Chief of State." Leia supplied, with a smile on her face."

           "Chief of State Leia Organa Solo, and her husband Han Solo." 

         "Very pleased to meet you all." George said, extending his hand after bowing. "Welcome to pirate's swoop."

         "Thank you for your kind greeting." Leia said, shaking his hand and curtsying over it. 

        After Han had exchanged greetings Leia said. "May I introduce you to the rest of the delegation."

        "It would be my pleasure." George said. "But might we do this inside?"

       George gestured for servants to come and take their bags. "Oh please, give it to them." George said, when a few of the delegation tried to hold on to their bags saying that they would carry them. "They need to earn their wages."

         Once they were inside the Palace and seated they finished the introductions.  "I hope you enjoy your stay in Pirate's swoop." George said. "You will find the residents here are more then used to the weird and strange."

          "Like a levitating palace, hmm?" Jaina asked, wisecracking.

        Leia lifted an eyebrow. "Now that's fair impossible." George said.

       All the jedi, and Jedi trainees in the room exchanged a mirth-filled look. "I will spare you what my training master would've said to that." Luke said, also taking a liking to this man.

      "You need to see the waters about Pirate's swoop." George said.

     Jaina smirked to herself. "They really are beautiful." George continued.

      "You are our hosts, and guides." Leia said, spreading her hands. 

        Alanna walked in the room, clutching a parchment with the royal seal on it.

      "Then please excuse me." George said, "I will start tending to the arrangements."

     Leia got up, and the rest of the delegation took her cue. "Oh please, sit." George and Alanna said, almost at the same time.

      A moment later Leia sat with, again, the rest of the delegation taking her cue and sitting as well.  George left the room.

       "Well, this will be our little rest." Alanna said. "Two days later we start for Corus. That was a letter from the King. He says that the council has officially given approval, which means starting the time you enter the gates of Corus this will be an official, state sanctioned, visit of state." She made a face. "That was a mouthful."

          Leia smiled, that was a small but necessary victory if this was going to continue. "We will be ready." She promised.

          "He says, with your leave he will send the official agenda."

        "That would be very gracious of him." Leia said.

       "Well, if you will excuse me then, I will send the courier back with that response."

       Leia got up, and the rest of the delegation took her cue. "Please, make yourself at home." Alanna said, realizing she had to go through all of the diplomatic language. "The servants will attend to your every needs. My apologies for the absence." She said, pleased with herself. 

       "Thank you." Leia said.

        "You guys really need to chime in more." Leia said. "I feel like I am monopolizing all the attention." 

        "Well, it is because they didn't teach this in basic diplomacy." Admiral Ackbar said.

      "Oh you can handle this." Leia retorted. "You all do an excellent job in the council and senate, which is a more hostile then this."

       "But you are better at picking up traditions, precepts, etc. We'd put our feet in our mouth." Han said.

     "Well you definitely would, nerf-herder." Leia said, joking around. "But I wasn't talking to you."

          "Well." Han said, mock indignantly.

      Leia giggled. "Especially you, Luke. Why are you silent?"

     "This is your arena, Leia." Luke said. "At least at the moment. Besides, being silent I can pick up on a lot more."

       "Luke, you are good at this too."

      "Ok, I am speaking seriously now, as Chief of State Leia Organa Solo, head of the Senate." She said, a moment later. "We need to present much more of a diversified front. If you want me to be the head, that's fine. We can play it as being because I, technically, am the head of the government. Or at least that's the closest they will associate it as. But you all need to present yourself a bit more. Be vibrant, diplomatic, and just be the wonderful people that you are. But be sure to be diplomatic, especially in a group situation." 

     "The nice thing is that we will have an agenda." Han said. "That's the one diplomatic protocol I like."

     "Yes." Leia said. "Me too. It doesn't take a lot of work for the host, but is a extreme boon to the guest."

      Alanna came in a bit later after knocking. "I took the liberty of connecting with the King. I scribed down the schedule, the official one will meet us on the way, so this is only the unofficial one."

      "Thank you." Garm Bel Iblis said. 

       Alanna read the schedule. "A parade through the city will greet us in Corus. Then a midday meal with the Royal family, and the King's Inner Council members. Then at the end of the day there shall be an Introductory Ball. The next morning official meetings will start.  2nd Bell (Equivalent to about 8'oclock our time) servants will show you to the official meeting hall for the first meeting, which shall be with Upper nobility, and select lower nobility. Then 7th Bell will be the midday meal. 9th bell shall signal a meeting with the Merchants of Corus.  10th Bell a meeting with the King's council, during a midevning snack. Then 13th bell signals the end of official meetings. 14th bell signals another tour of Corus. 17th bell signals the evening meal."

        "Thank you." Kyp said.

         "I have made the arrangements." George said, coming in. "Can we leave in 2 bells?"

       "Of course." Leia said. "How long an excursion?"

     "Oh yes, forgive me for forgetting to tell you. An overnight excursion. Accommodations are being prepared as we speak."

       "Sounds fantastic." Leia said. "If you will excuse us." 

   "Oh, of course." Alanna said. "Please." 

       Everyone did half-curtsies or bows and left.  They all went to their allotted quarters and started packing daypacks. _The next day._ "That truly was beautiful." Luke said.

        "Yes, it was." Kyp agreed. "Thank you for taking us there."

     "Well, it was our pleasure." George said, pleased.

      Leia smiled. 

    "Well, our trek to the capital comes soon." Alanna sighed. "I always hate leaving Pirate's swoop." 

     "Yes, but we need to get you all to Corus. And stay for the _wonderful_ forthcoming diplomatic negotiations." George said.

          Leia laughed gently, and Han started to feel a bit jealous. Luke noticed and discreetly rolled his eyes. "Han, would you like to ride up ahead with me?" He asked, trying to keep his tone neutral though he felt like saying. "Get up here now before we have a diplomatic incident. 

        "Yeah, sure…" Han said, clumsily getting his horse to move faster. 

        "Kid, I am not jealous." Han said, guessing why Luke had asked him to ride up with him.

     "Yeah…" Luke said. 

    "I am not." Han insisted. "Maybe just a little, but wouldn't you be."

   Luke just shrugged. "I can't speak to that. But what I can speak to is the diplomatic incident we'd have if you slugged the guy. Besides, just because Leia enjoyed a joke he made doesn't mean a thing."

     "I am not a little kid, kid." Han said.

    "Yeah." Luke said.

    The argument was stopped by the sight of Pirate's swoop. The man-at-arms flung open the gates. "My lady, may ask your plans?" The men-at-arms asked once Alanna was inside the gates.

         "We depart for Corus a little before midday tomorrow." 

         "So soon." One of the men at arms said.

        "I am afraid so. We will have to make today special."

        Indeed it was. But like all good things it couldn't last. The next day they were on their way to Corus. "Thank you all for a wonderful time." Han said to the servants who had attended them. 

       "Yes thank you." Leia said, favoring them with a smile. 

      The Republican delegation shook the hands of the townspeople as they left. 

    The King's court greeted the delegation as they came in with Jonathan and Thayet at the head, and Roald just a step behind them. "Welcome to Corus." Jonathan said. He made a big sweeping motion with his hand. "Your Highness, General, will you ride a front with us." 

        Leia bowed in saddle, and nudged Han to do the same. Then she force send to all the Force capables. /*/ Ride behind me in rank, let the Tortallans fill in around you as they please. Luke, make sure you are closer to the front. Maybe behind Ackbar and Garm, but don't be close to the back. They will construe that as dissent and judge you to be hostile of an alliance./*/ 

      Leia was grateful for all the skills she had picked up setting up Rebellion cells, because even then she had to work with limited preparation information and had had to infer cultural traits on the job.

      /*/ Smile./*/ Leia sent.

      The New Republican delegation swept through the city and hearts of Corus. The people found themselves bedazzled by these people who dressed so simply (in comparison Tortallan nobles, who generally favored an ostentatious look.). 

           The parade ended at the palace where stablehands were waiting to take the horses. "If you and your delegation will do us the honor of joining us for the midday meal in an hour in the Royal dining room?" Jonathan asked Leia.

     "The honor would be ours." Leia said.

     "Then we shall meet you there." Jonathan said, bowing. 

   Leia curtsied. The rest of the delegation followed suit. 

Then they all moved to their assigned quarters to freshen up before the meal. "Wow you look awesome." Han said, looking at Leia.

       "Thanks." Leia said, patting her hairdo self-consciously. 

      "I was talking about your dress, ms. Conceited." 

      "Captain Solo." Leia said, smiling slightly and imperiously. "A lady is allowed to check on her hair without being accused of being conceited."

      "You thought I was complimenting your hair."

     "And if I did?"

       Han laughed. "I give up."

    "So soon?" Leia said, grinning victoriously. 

     "You are too much for me." Han said, winking at his wife.

    "I know." Leia said, impishly. 

      "You guys are too much." Luke said, from his spot, leaning on the doorframe. 

     "It isn't good to eavesdrop kid." Han said.

       "Well, just came to tell you the rest of the delegation is waiting in the sitting area." Luke said. "They wanted to have a protocol meeting before we go in for the meal."

      "Coming." Leia said. She checked her hair once more then rushed out. 

       "Madame Chief of State." Councilor Amil'te greeted her.

       "Councilor." Leia said she motioned everyone to sit when they stood, including her family, because as everyone knew no matter how close standing they were on with Leia she was the leader at this moment.

         "Ladies and gentlemen." She greeted them. "Luke said you wanted to go over protocol."

      "Yes." Councilor Amil'te said. "We need to know what we can promise the Tortallans."

        "Well, if we were to enter into an alliance, we can promise them military backing if they are ever attacked or seriously provoked. Support in diplomatic endeavors, trade, and… well, the official position of the republic is clear." Leia said. "We favor alliances, but there are certain standards that must be met for an official ally, such as it must not hold slaves, or have a comparable institution. A good sentient rights record, or at least one that is being seriously worked on." Leia said.

        "Okay, so we should work towards an alliance." Amil'te.

        "You know my personal opinion on that. Alliances can only help. As long as the world meets our standards of sentient rights." Leia shrugged elegantly. 

           "But what could this world give us." Garm Bel Iblis asked. "We do need to be a bit practical as well."

        Leia thought about it. "Well, some limited military help. Magical help definitely. A trade relationship could be decently useful."

         "If you will forgive me for saying so." Admiral Ackbar said. "We shouldn't make an alliance with a country when it seems obvious that they will take more then we will receive. There are limited tactical reasons for this alliance."

        "If I may speak." Luke said, looking for a nod from Leia so he knew diplomatically it would be all right for him to speak. Leia gave him the discreet nod.

     "I believe the biggest nod to this alliance is that from whatever I can sense there was a reason Jaina was brought here. Maybe it was for the benefit of the Tortallans, but the sense I get really is that it was so we could make an alliance." Luke said.

         "Well, we need a clearer sense of why the force wants us to have an alliance." Councilor Amil'te said.

         "But maybe we can open negotiations thinking about a treaty where we have a slightly conditional alliance?" Garm Bel Ibis said. "This way we can expand a bit, or we can just make it very narrow."

          Leia gave Garm a grateful smile. When no one said anything in a moment. She clapped her hands. "Well that's settled."

             "Shall we proceed?" Han asked, giving Leia his arm.

         Leia took his arm. "Yes, lets." 

        "Um. Protocol states we should wait out here for a servant to come and escort us because the King never told us a bell to come." Jaina said, speaking up.

        "Thank you." Leia said. "Incidentally, that means we should probably hold our protocol meetings somewhere more within the delegation assignment. Jaina, any suggestions?"

      "Um, this should be okay. The servants will knock before coming in. Any overly sensitive meetings can be held inside your room, mom." Jaina said.

     "But should we count on that?" Garm Bel Iblis asked.

     "Master Skywalker should be able to tell if anyone is listening." Kyp said.

       "Okay, so Luke we are trusting your ability to sense anyone trying to listen in. And that goes for the rest of the Jedi too. If you even think someone is listening TELL US." Leia said, looking at all of the Jedi and Jedi trainees individually.

       "Yes ma'am." Jacen said.

        Leia chuckled. She pushed back the urge to put her arms around all three of her kids and draw them close to her, this was still a diplomatic mission after all. 

       "Someone's coming." Luke said.

       Everyone sat up, checked their appearances for the last time, just in case this was their escort to the meeting. A knock came on the door. "Yes." Leia inquired.

    "Your ladyship, the King was inquiring whether or not you and your party are ready." 

    "We are, thank you."

   "Then may I have the honor of escorting you."

   "Of course." Leia said. 

      The door opened and the servant waited. Leia gestured for them all to go. The delegation fanned out around Leia and Han like an honor guard and escort. 

       Jonathan and Thayet were waiting for the delegation at their quarters. "Welcome." Thayet said, moving aside to let the delegation in. 

        "I don't believe you were properly introduced to my younger children." Thayet said. "Roald, Kally will you bring Liam and Lianne?"

        A moment later. "These are my youngest." Thayet said. "Liam and Lianne. They are twins (AN-I am not hundred percent sure about that.)."

    "They are gorgeous. They have your eyes." Han said, proud of himself, small talk and compliments were something Leia had been trying to push into him. 

        "Thank you." Thayet said.

           "Shall we move into the dining area?" Jon suggested.

       "Lead the way." Leia said.

       Jaina sat next to Roald. Anakin rolled his eyes at her. She glared at him. 


	20. Again sorry this took so long

          **Author's note**- this took even longer. Sorry. Life got hectic. And I never looked back to see actually how much I had typed. This is the longest chapter so far. BY FAR.  

_After the lunch-_ "Jaina, that was the most awake I have ever seen you at a state lunch." Jacen remarked as they walked back to their quarters.

    "Because this one was decently interesting. Most of the people their discussions are going to effect are my friends." Jaina said.

   "Sure." Jacen said, still looking at Jaina a bit skeptically.  

       Anakin came up to walk with them. "The adults, they are still talking about the lunch and analyzing it almost to death." 

     "That's adults for you." Jacen snorted.

    "Always overanalyzing every little detail." Jaina said.  

       "Always worrying." Anakin said.

    "If you were our parents, wouldn't you worry?" Jacen and Jaina chorused, grinning.

        "Why would you worry." Roald said, breaking into the conversation.

           "Oh, Roald." Jaina said. "That's just something the three of us have been saying since we were kids."

         "So, how do you think the lunch went?" Tahiri also joined in the conversation. "Come on, tell us already."

       "Pretty well." Roald said, cautiously. "It was a good first step."

        "That's good." Tahiri said, walking calmly, Jedi training had trained her well to walk regally.

        They small talked until they reached the Republican delegation's area. Then Roald bowed and returned, knowing they'd need time. But before he whispered to Jaina that he'd be in his rooms.

       "Okay, folks we have a good 4 hours before we have to be ready for the ball." Leia said. "Let us all meet here in 3 hours and 30 minutes so we can go over protocol before the ball." 

         "Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, Luke, Han." She said. "Please come here." She said.

      She led them to her and Han's quarters. "I'll be right back." She said. Gesturing for them to wait she stepped out into the hall. She beckoned for a maid. "Did the seamstress return the gown I had asked for." She asked.

      "Did you not see it, your highness?" The maid asked. "Forgive me, then. I put it on top of what I assumed was your trunk in your inner chamber."

        Leia smiled. "It is I who should be asking forgiveness. I did not look. Thank you." Leia said.

       The maid curtsied. "It was my pleasure, your highness." 

      Leia smiled and went back into her quarters. "Just a moment." She said. She went into their inner chamber and sure enough, the gown was sitting sparkling on the trunk. She fingered it. 'Perfect.' She thought.

     She went back out and sat by Han. She took his hand. "Jaina, come back here in an half an hour to get dressed." Leia said.

      "Half an hour?!?!?" Jaina yelped. "Mom, that is way too early."

    "Jaina." Leia said firmly. "I need to help you get ready. You are our best connection at this point. You are important."

      "That doesn't explain why I have to be here so early." She grumbled.

     "Because I need to get ready myself, then I have to get ready myself, and check on everyone else's outfit." Leia explained, patiently. 

          Jaina rolled her eyes but didn't say anything more. "You guys can get ready on your own. You will be _extremely_ sorry if you aren't ready in 3 hours." 

      "Yes ma'am." Han said, cheekily. 

      Leia play slapped him. "Now stop distracting me." She ordered.

      "Always." Han drawled.

      Leia giggled. "Now run free little ones." (AN- that line is a tribute to my favorite teacher. I miss you.)

          Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin left. "Where are we going." Jacen asked his twin.

     "Roald's rooms." Jaina said. "No one will follow us there." She added before anyone could say anything, "And we can relax there until we have to go get ready." 

      Jacen and Anakin shrugged, and they all went and relaxed in Roald's rooms. "Well, I'd better go and get ready." Jaina said reluctantly, getting up.

       "We'd better go as well." Anakin and Jacen said, also getting up.

    "Why do you have to go." Owen asked.

      "We… have to check in." Jacen said. "See what's going on, if we are required so on. I will be surprised if Uncle Luke hasn't devised a training plan." 

       "Ah." Neal said.

      "But I will be back once I am ready." Jaina said. "Mother would kill Uncle Luke if I mussed my clothes." 

      Leia was waiting for Jaina when she got there. "Good." She said. She motioned to Jaina to move inside the quarters to the mirror area. Jaina saw that her mother had a lot of stuff laid out. Jaina sighed. "Sit down." Leia said.

      "Isn't this gown pretty." Leia asked, pulling out a gown. 

      "That is like an advertisement for gold embroidery." Jaina balked. 

     "No it isn't." Leia said. "You haven't seen what an advertisement for gold embroidery looks like if you call this it."

        "Mom, why can't I wear something like Tahiri's gown."

  "Honey, you are the ones who showed me the fashions that go here. Tahiri can wear Republican styles, you need to wear a mix." Leia said.

      "You mean that kind of dress is now in fashion." Jaina yelped. "I leave and they make the fashions reasonable." 

      Leia laughed. "Now get yourself into that dress." She said. 

      Jaina sighed. "I have a feeling today I torture Jaina day."

     "I am afraid nothing I am going to do is going to change that." Leia said, smiling slightly. "Unfortunately for you, the politics of the situation requires that you be the focal point."

     Jaina groaned. "But remember, the alliance between the two systems is resting on you."

       "Yeah yeah." Jaina said. "What else is new."

      Leia snickered. She knew she had to keep her patience, if she lost her patience she'd loose her daughter. The year apart had taught her how fragile their relationship really was, yet how precious. She waited as Jaina put on her gown, and pondered a good hairstyle.  Jaina came out. "Mom, I look like a good for-nothing- lady, who can't do anything but sit and smile."

      "Looks are deceptive, Jaina." Leia said, smiling. "You look awesome. Plus, it is a formal ball."

       'I am not going out in this." Jaina said, adamant. 

       Leia sighed, win some loose some. "Ok, give it to me."

      "I don't have to wear it." Jaina said, hopeful.

        "Oh yes you do." Leia said. "But I will modify it a bit, and hopefully you like be okay with that."

      Jaina gave her mom the dress, and watched as she took out some of the gold embroidery and made some changes. (AN- I am not a seamstress or any good at sewing, so if this really isn't possible, forgive me. Also, remember Skywalker's can do the impossible.). "Mom, you sew." Jaina said, astonished, as she watched how good her mom was with a sewing needle. 

    "We couldn't have afforded all the outfits if I weren't." Leia said. "Just a trick you learn as Princess of Alderaan." 

     "Then why didn't you sew the gown."

     "No time." Leia said. 

     "There." She said, half a bell later. "Is this better?" Leia had modified it slightly, taking some of the gold embroidery off and putting it as more of a border.

       "Its better." Jaina said. "Can you just take that one line of embroidery off." She said, pointing to a line running diagonal from the waistline to the knee."

    Leia quickly undid it. "And that one." Jaina asked, hopefully, to the one that went from her ankle to waistline. "Jaina." Leia said with a warning tone.

      "This looks nice." Jaina said, grabbing the gown and putting it on.

          Leia parted Jaina's hair and put one strand of gold embroidery on one side, and another on the other. "I am glad you didn't cut your hair." Leia commented as she made Jaina's hair.

       "I knew you wouldn't want me to." Jaina said.

        "Thank you for honoring that." Leia said softly. "You know, that is part of your Alderaanian heritage" 

      "And I would never dishonor that." Jaina said firmly. "But most of all I would never let you down. I love you, mom and that is the most important thing for me."

         Leia felt tears come to her eyes. "Thank you, Jaina."

      "Stop distracting me." She said, a moment later. "Your hair will get all messed up." 

      Jaina giggled. "Stop." Leia shrieked playfully. 

       Jaina full out laughed, knowing her mom would be able to control her hair, though she claimed she wouldn't be able to.

          Leia put the last fastener in place. "Gorgeous." She declared. "Jaina, you are sizzling." 

      "Yeah, right." Jaina said. 

        "All eyes are going to be on my little baby." Leia said.

        Jaina rolled her eyes. "Mother, you are older then me. But you still are the most gorgeous."

       "Not true." Leia said. 

She grabbed the rouge and cheek colorings, and eyeshades. Leia was done soon. "Now for the fun part." Leia announced. "Jaina, which ornaments do you like the best?" She asked showing Jaina a bunch in a glass enclosed case. 

        "That one." Jaina said, pointing to the least elaborate. 

         "Okay, why don't you put the set on, while I put my gown on." Leia said.

       "Cool." Jaina said, happy that she could at least do something. 

           Leia came out in a beautiful gown. "See what I mean, mom." Jaina said. "You look awesome. You are going to wow everyone, Dad's going to get jealous, the usual."

             "I hope your father doesn't get jealous." Leia said. "And I am fading star, Jaina. Its your time to shine."

           "You have been hanging around Uncle Luke too much." Jaina declared. "And that's not true." 

         Leia laughed. "Go hang out with your friends."

        "Thanks." Jaina said. 

       "Don't forget the robe." 

        Jaina rolled her eyes and grabbed her Jedi robe.         

        "Aren't you forgetting something?" Leia asked. 

     "You said I could go. I grabbed the robe." Jaina said.

        "Don't you want to look at yourself in the mirror." Leia asked.

Which was exactly what Jaina didn't want to do. Jaina sighed. She looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced. "You don't like it." Leia said, her tone betraying her disappointment.

       "Mom-" Jaina said, seeing that she had hurt her mom.

     Leia waved it off. "I know honey."

       Jaina gave herself a second look. "Actually, it isn't that bad." She said, forcing a smile. "It is actually better then I thought I could've looked."

     Leia hugged Jaina carefully. "You look awesome, if I do say so myself. I know this isn't your favorite look, but just see how it works."

       "I am going." Jaina called as she slipped the robe on. Leia laughed. She shook her head. Something has changed, she thought, something has seriously changed in my daughter. Time was when she would've thrown an even bigger tantrum.

        As Leia turned back to the dressing table she was still thinking.

           By the time Jaina got to Roald's room her Jedi robe was securely around her. "Hey. That took long enough." Neal said. "We have been waiting for you so we could go out. Now we have hardly any time. The rest of us still have to get dressed."

      "And I have to be with the rest of the delegation in 1 bell." Jaina said.

      "Let's make the best of the time we have." Roald said.

        "Jaina, you are going in that robe?" Kel asked.

       Jaina sighed. "No. I am going in a fancy-shmancy gown. But it is a superstition that on state events you should not show your gown to anyone unless it is a dire emergency, or they are the ones helping you get ready."

     "Let's go so we can enjoy the little time we have left before the ball." Owen said. "Come on you guys."

      "Owen's right." Cleon said. "Let's go."  

     "But let's go to someone secluded." Roald said. "I'd rather not deal with a lot of people if we can avoid that." 

       "I agree with Roald." Jaina piped up loyally.

      "You always agree with Roald." Owen said.

       "Not true."   
        "Just stop it." Neal said. "Let's go." 

        Jaina and her friends walked around and hung out until the next bell rang. "I have to go." Jaina said.

     "So should we." Roald sighed.

     Jaina ran back and saw that her family had collected. Jaina had to smile at the funny scene. Everyone was cloaked in brown garb, but you knew that it was only a sham. Under the covers there were really fancy and elaborate dress uniforms.

       "All right." Leia said, speaking with most of her face covered. "We really, honestly, have no idea what to expect. All we can do is 1) not insult our hosts. 2) Stick together as a delegation. Remember what we have already discussed in terms of policy. MAKE NO COMMITMENTS UNTIL WE HAVE TALKED ABOUT IT ALL TOGETHER. But make sure at the social events that you mingle with people. Get a feel for what they want out of an alliance, or if they even want one. Dispel illusions about us. Both you and them are only Sentient beings. Any one else want to add anything."

       "Don't insult any of their cultural things. And be careful about stigmas." Garm added. "Jaina, you know the territory a bit, care to enlighten us?"

       "They are a pretty traditional people." Jaina said. "And like any people they have bad apples. But they are pretty bad at hiding anger. So you should be able to tell when you are stepping on toes." Jaina went into some more details ending it with. "There are going to be people who are going to try to bait you, though. Don't take it. Invitations are common here, so if you get one, don't think too much into it. It is actually social protocol, it would be good if you prepared a response." Something occurred to Jaina. "If someone asks you to dance. DO NOT SAY NO. That is very rude. Dance at least one dance with them then politely step aside. But more is better." 

      "I can't believe I forgot to mention this. Remember what our order is for descending down the ball room steps." Leia said. "This is going to be our entrance so it is very important it come off right. Han is going to be escorting me. Luke is going to be to my right. Garm is going to be to my left. Councilor Amil'te and Admiral Ackbar will be behind Garm, myself, and Han. Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, in that order by them. Behind them will be the rest of the delegation." Leia said. "Smile serenely. We are not asking them for a favor. We are negotiation an alliance on equal footing." 

      "Descending down those stairs is every Tortallan's dream. It is a big honor the King is giving us. Not every delegation comes in through there. A lot do, but not all. That is the King's sign that he wants this to go through and that we are friends.." Jaina said.

        "Good fact to note." Garm said. "Thank you, Jaina."

          Luke added instructions for the Jedi, and on behalf of the Jedi order.  "Okay that is a wrap." Leia said. "The servants should be coming to call us soon. May the force be with us."

      "May the force be with us." Everyone else echoed. 

      They all sat nervously as they waited for someone to come get them. "Your highness," The maid said, curtsying. "Honorable Delegation. The herald begs a moment at the door. May I have the honor of escorting you there."

      "Thank you." Leia said, as she gracefully got up.     

     "Your Highness, will you please check the titles I am to read." The herald asked. 

      "Of course." Leia said. 

     Jaina came up to Leia's ear. "Keep all of your titles. Same for the rest of the delegation."

     "Yes dear." Leia said, smiling slightly. 

     Once they were done. "Are there any… wraps that need to be placed away." The herald asked.

      "Yes, thank you." Leia said. "If it be okay, we also would like a private corner for a moment."

        The herald bowed. He called to two servants. "They will take all wraps when you are done." 

        All the ladies followed Jaina, all the men followed Garm. The men were already in line when the ladies arrived. "You look awesome honey." Han said. 

      "Thank you." Leia said as she took his arm.

      The herald threw open the doors. "The honorable New Republican Delegation headed by Madame Chief of State, former Minister of State, Imperial Senator, Republican Senator Princess Leia of Alderaan." He said, reciting all of Leia's titles, then the rest of the delegations titles ending with. "Jedi Trainee Tahiri of Tatooine."                                 

         "Here goes." Han said to everyone else.

          They descended down the stairs. Jaina saw a lot of jaws drop. Especially at her mother. Jaina felt herself grow with pride. Her mother could turn anyone's head. 

          The rest of the delegation except from Leia and Han stopped at the foot of the stairs. "Welcome." King Jonathan said to Leia and Han. "I welcome you on behalf of Tortall. I hope our negotiations are fruitful."

         "As do I." Leia said. "I hope this signals a good era of relationship between our systems."

        Jonathan gestured with his hand and Tortallan courtiers began appearing and engaging their equivalent 'ranks' in the Republican delegation in conversation. Just before she let the King and Queen draw her into conversation Leia had whispered one last instruction into her ear. "I know you know this, but I would be derelict in my duty if I didn't tell you again, find a middle point for yourself. You are both a member of the delegation and someone who has been here for a couple of years."

       /*/ Yes Mother./*/

      /*/ Diplomatic positioning, my daughter./*/

    /*/ I know./*/

      Luke jumped in. /*/ I hate to break this lovely chat up, but  a certain Crown Prince is trying to talk to Jaina, and Leia you are close to smirking./*/

      That snapped both out of it. _Half an hour later._ "Trouble." Jaina sent to Jacen, who whispered it into his mother's ear.

       Leia tensed when she heard that. She whispered something into Han's ear.

      Han walked over, and said to Neal who was conversing with Jaina. "May I borrow Jaina for a moment." Using his diplomatic smile.

        "Of course sir." Neal said.

                 The moment they were out of earshot Han dropped the smile. "What is it?" He asked, tensely.

                "The Lord of Stone Mountain, and a group of conservatives just came in." Jaina said. 

        "So?"

       "They are only here to stir things up." Jaina said, tensely. "Just tell mom to be on her guard."

      Han tensed. "Stir things up as in-"

    "No." Jaina interrupted. "That would be suicide for them. The crown would revoke their land and privileges. They know they can't attack as in a military thing. But watch for them trying to break this off. Or get us arrested."

     "Her worship says we shouldn't keep bunching like this, because it makes us seem anti-social." Han said. "I can't believe I am saying this. So if there is anything else important, that you can't say aloud in front of others. Jedi it to someone."

        "Gotcha." Jaina said. "May the force be with us."

       Sometimes diplomatic functions can take as much planning as military strikes, Jaina thought to herself, amused.

     But she wasn't amused as she kept an eye on the conservatives. She knew that after his son's death the Lord of Stone Mountain was biding his time until he could do some damage. She was afraid that this was his time. 

      Luckily, for all involved, the conservative's weren't famed for their skill in dealing with new cultures (for obvious reasons.) "Mr… my apologies, Jedi Skywalker." Lord Burchard of Stone Mountain said a bit later. "We have heard so much about your fighting techniques. Might we get a demonstration before dinner is served."

          Luke quietly continued his conversation with Lady Alanna. "Or was it hyped up." Burchard said.

        The Republican delegation, except for Luke, all tensed. "This is what happens when a guy lets females train with the males he becomes a sissy." Another conservative piped.

          "Just a little contest." Someone else heckled.

          "Between you… and let's say my lord Wyldon." Someone else suggested.

          "Unless you are afraid." Burchard said.

         "They are our guests." Jonathan said, breaking in firmly.

           "Exactly." Burchard said. "I was just looking out for them." Burchard said. "You heard what is being said," he shrugged. "People don't think he is competent. A little contest would prove that."

         "Unless he is afraid."

       Luke looked discreetly to Leia, this was her arena, and he didn't want to cause a major diplomatic incident. /*/Go for it/*/Leia said. /*/But cautiously/*/

         "Who, when, and where." Luke asked calmly, surprising the hecklers.

         "Lord Wyldon, I am sure he will be willing, now at the palace courts." Burchard said. "If their majesties agree, of course."

       "If both Jedi Skywalker and Lord Wyldon are willing, and Princess Leia and General Solo give their consent, and the match is conducted honorably, why should we object." Jon asked.    

       "My brother is more then capable of defending himself and his decisions." Leia said, her voice icy. "He is rightfully the honor of the Jedi order."

          She mentally stopped Luke from saying anything to that. 

         "My lord?" Jonathan asked Wyldon.

         "Of course." Wyldon bowed.

          "Lord Wyldon, you don't have use of both of your arms. To be fair I will bind one of my arms behind my back. Before you lost use of your arm, which one was your strongest."

        "The one I lost." Wyldon said, tightly, though his eyes showed thoughtfulness. "Jedi Skywalker, it is not necessary I am used to fighting without my arm."

        "Yet this is not a fight, as much as a practice duel." Luke said. "And in a practice duel there should be no advantages that aren't cultivated by practice and skill." 

           Wyldon was even more thoughtful at this.

        No one, but Leia, Thayet, and Roald noticed the broad smile on Jonathan's face at the interchange. "With all this being decided we shall convene in the Palace courts to witness this." Jonathan said, dismissing everyone. 

         "Luke, wipe the floor with the guy." Han said. 

         "Jaina, what do you think." Leia asked, ignoring Han. 

         "Fight your hardest. Don't hold back." Jaina said, feeling weird about giving advice to her Uncle.  

          "You know when children have learnt something when they can teach you." Luke said.

         "Yes." Leia said, smiling wistfully. "And that is every day. And as they learn more, they teach us more."

       "I have to agree with dad." Jacen said. "Wipe the floor with the guy."

      "Kyp also agrees with me." Han announced.

       "I never said that." Kyp said.

         After a few more minutes. "Enough, we are here now." Leia said.

      "Luke, you can go warm up. I will chat with the rest of the delegation." Leia said.

        Luke warmed up quickly. "First a hand-to-hand combat match." Jonathan announced. 

        "I am so glad I have this chance." Wyldon said, quietly. "Maybe then I can show people why women shouldn't be warriors."

         "What does me potentially loosing have to do with that."

         "Letting women be warriors dulls the fighting spirit." 

              "Keeping people out because of their gender takes away highly qualified people who could add a lot to your order." Luke said.  

         As he was talking, Luke was watching Lord Wyldon, and his fighting style. _He is an able warrior. Yet his fighting style reflects a lot about him. _ 

         Luke saw his arm coming before it came. Luke twisted it and held Lord Wyldon on the ground.   

         All the Republican delegation broke out cheering. "What about a sword sparring match. A friendly one, since you have not used one before." Wyldon suggested, wiping sweat after bowing to Luke. 

       "Sure." Luke said after a beat. "I could use Jaina's sword." He paused on the word making sure to say it correctly.

      "Jaina." Luke said,

     Jaina brought her sword to Luke. "Weight." He asked, deciding an exhibition was necessary.

        "5.1." Jaina said.

     "Jacen." 

      "5.1" Jacen said.

       "Anakin."

       "5.11"

      "Tahiri."

       "5.12"

      "Kyp."

       "5.09"

        Luke sighed. "Leia?"

       "5.09." 

      "A weapon's weight should be known instinctively. Precisely.  Because that nuance of difference will be the difference between winning and loosing." Luke said. "Make no mistake on that." 

        Luke took the weapon. "5.09" He said. "We will measure this tonight."

       Luke twirled the weapon, and did a ritual turn stab. "Ready." He said, to Lord Wyldon.

          _He is good_ Luke thought as he did a sit-down turn to avoid the blade. 

        Luke locked blades with the elder training master and this time Wyldon was forced to turn away. 

         Luke did a swipe to knock Wyldon's blade away, but he had forgotten that the sword was shorter then saber and it only scraped Wyldon's blade.

      The conservatives broke out laughing, reminding Luke this was also a political match. 

      A moment later Luke saw his chance, he knocked the sword out of Wyldon's hand and bowed. 

        "Good match." Wyldon said, bowing back.

       "Yes, it was." Luke said, his face a study in calmness. 

        Leia walked up, proud, to her brother. /*/ Great job, farmboy. /*/

        /*/ I will take that as a compliment, Thranta. /*/

         /*/ You should. /*/

             "Well, our two contestants may want a bath and a change, but the rest of us should head back to the ballroom, dinner should be served soon." Thayet said.

        Luke spruced up a bit and joined everyone in the main hall. The hecklers had gone to their suites. 

      The rest of the evening was pretty uneventful. Roald asked Jaina to dance about 10 times. Until Anakin whispered to them that they were being a little obvious. Then the evening, for the trainees at least, was over when Leia nodded to Luke. 

     "Please excuse my trainees and myself." Luke said. "We have a lesson to finish."

     So all the Jedi trainees went to the quarters Luke had been allotted. "Let's measure this." Luke said.

     He quickly set up a measurement device. "5.09" He read, and then showed it to everyone else so they could verify Luke's calculations. 

    "A weapon should be known as well as one's own appendage." Luke said. "Because a weapon should be an extension of one's own self." Luke said.

       The lesson continued for another hour. "May the Force be with you." Luke said, ending the lesson.

           "Finally." Jacen  moaned. "I thought that lesson was going to last forever!"

          Jaina snickered. "Oh it couldn't have gone on forever." She said with a straight face, "The Republican delegation is expected at a midday meal meeting with the Tortallans."

       Jacen made a face. "Oh joy. How long do you think the negotiations are going to take anyhow?"

       "Maybe a week, maybe more." Jaina said.

       "Oh you are so much help." Jacen said. "And what was with you and that Roald guy." 

     Jaina froze. "Why do you ask?"

  "You danced ten dances with him." Jacen said, getting even more suspicious. "You don't… like him or anything?"

     "No." Jaina said, "I don't like him." _I love him._

     "You love him?" Jacen said.

      "Yes." Jaina admitted in a small voice.

        Jacen stared at Jaina dumbfounded. "You are away from home, _and_ you fall in love. No one in the family saw, knew…"

          "Don't get jealous, Jasa." Jaina said, trying to lighten the mood.

           "That's hard, Jaya."

           Jaina hugged him. "I will always be your sister. Nothing can change that. I love you, Jasa."

      _In Luke's quarters._ "You don't think Jaina was just a bit too close to that Prince Roald." Han asked. "I think I should-"

      "No." Leia and Luke interrupted together.

       "He wasn't doing anything untoward and our girl is growing up." Leia said. "I guess we will have to accept that fact."

        "Listen to the voice of reason." Luke said. "Han, Jaina is old enough to know what she wants, and Roald seems like a nice guy."

      "Nice for whom." Han muttered. 

     "Has anyone noticed that he lives in another galaxy." Han asked. "What about Jaina's mechanical skills, how will she use them here."

       "Jaina has to decide that." Leia said, reasonably. "Besides, it all depends on how the negotiations go." 

          "I don't like it." Han muttered.

   "You would say that no matter who Jaina fell in love with." Luke pointed out. "That's just the overprotective father in you talking."

       "Who asked you, kid." Han asked, mock growling at his friend.

       "Stop it you two." Leia said, when Han and Luke started play wrestling. "As much as I hate to do this we have to go back to business. How do you think the state dinner went."

       "This is your arena, Lei, but I think it went very well. People starting warming up to us and started seeing us as people they can relate to." Luke said.

          "Luke's beating that Wyldon guy didn't hurt, either." Han said. "Those conservatives might actually have helped us by maneuvering us there. This way they see that we can help them." 

             "True." Leia mused. "Well, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day. Good night Luke."

       "Yeah, g'night kid." Han said, taking Leia's elbow.

        "Good night you two." Luke said. 

      _A week later._ "Jaina, you know you are always welcome to stay in Tortall." Thayet said.

   "Thank you." Jaina said. 

   "Please stay." Roald begged. "You could go visit your family now, whenever you wanted.

    Jaina was very tempted. Tortall is where she had her own identity. She wasn't the daughter of Chief of State Organa Solo, former Princess of Alderaan and Rebellion leader and General Han Solo, and niece of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, head of the Jedi order last and first of the Jedi. 

     "You aren't going to stay, are you?" Jacen, who had heard the Queen's offer, said. 

   When Jaina was silent. "No… Jaina you can't."

 "Jacen, what have we wanted more then anything since we were kids."

 "Our own identities." Jacen said, getting more panicked. "We can make our own identities in the Republic as well. We will be great Jedi Knights." 

    "Jacen, you know as well as I do, in the Republic we are just the children of great people. We can not make our own identities." Jaina said. "I have to make this decision on my own."

     "I love you, Jacen." She said softly and got up. 

     Jacen was going to follow but Anakin came in and held him back. "Let her go. She needs to make this decision on her own or she will regret it for the rest of her life." 

  "But-she might stay here." Jacen said.

      "That's her choice. I don't think she will though." Anakin said.

       "I hope not." Jacen said, sitting back, knowing Anakin was right.

  Jaina walked through the Palace, thinking about just how much she'd miss the place. Then she found herself back in the Quarters of the Republican delegation. She watched with a giggle as her Uncle and father wrestled each other. She watched as her mother pretended to be upset as she broke them up. "Honestly. You two act like 5 year olds." She said. 

   Han pulled her down. "Han, Han, Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaan." She said as she fell. Then she broke out laughing. 

      _How can I leave this again? The problems, and good parts they are all mine. This is my family, this is where I belong._

       Thayet came to the table where Jaina was sitting. "Have you made your decision?" She asked.

    Jacen made to get up, but Jaina pulled him down. "For now, at least, the Republic is where I belong." She grinned. "After all, I want to get my Knighthood there too."

   Thayet was disappointed, "well, it is your decision. You are always welcome here."

        Jaina smiled, truly touched. "Thank you."

        "You have become a part of Tortall, Jaina Solo. Tortall will not forget you."   

   "I will never forget Tortall either." Jaina said, catching Roald's eyes. 

  "I will miss you." Roald said.

 "I will miss you too." Jaina said. "But that is where I belong, for now at least. My family is there." 

 "We can be your family." Roald said.

 "No." Jaina said. "Not now anyways. I need to become a Jedi Knight, and maybe even a Master, before I can stop traveling that path."

 "I understand." Roald said, trying to smile. 

   "We have until the treaty is signed." Jaina whispered.

   "That could be any day."

    "I doubt that." Jaina said. "There is still enough opposition from the conservatives…"

  "My father and mother really want this to come through, they are going to be pulling strings…"

   "Even that will take time." Jaina whispered. "And it isn't like it will be goodbye forever."

   "It will-" 

 "You guys are beginning to sound like an old performance." Neal drawled coming up.

 Jaina and Roald blushed. "Come on, let's go do something. Maybe let Jaina whack us around a bit." Neal suggested.

      "Let's go." Jaina said. 

      The treaty did take a while to come up with, but in the end the Republic and Tortall came up with a 'friends' treaty, which stated that either side could initiate an Alliance between the Republic and Tortall at any time, but until then they would be loose allies. They promised not to attack one another, and if one was wrongfully attacked and asked for military aid the other promised to come.

  This treaty was celebrated by another Ball. But this one was sadder for Jaina because it meant she was leaving the next day. "I will come back as soon as possible." She promised her friends. "But I need to go back, be with my family." Jaina said.

    "We will miss you." Kel said, speaking for everyone. 

  "And I you."

 "Jaina, is your packing done?" Leia asked.  

 "Yes, mama."

 "Good. You are excused from your evening lesson, take your time saying good bye but remember we leave early tomorrow." 

   "Thank you." Jaina said.

   Everyone found some excuse to leave Jaina and Roald alone for half a bell before Jaina had to go to bed. 

      "Oh my gosh." Jaina wept as she hugged people good-bye. "I will miss you." 

     "We will miss you too." Kel said, her eyes uncharacteristically red. 

    Leia put a hand on her daughter's shoulder and guided her back towards the Portal. 

  The entire Republican delegation walked through the Portal in rank order. 

     _2 months later on Yavin 4. _ "Uncle Luke called a morning meeting, I wonder what's up." Jacen said.

     "Wonder if it had anything to do with mom's call." Anakin said.

       "Mom called?" Jacen asked.

       "Yeah. She called for like 20 minutes and talked only to Uncle Luke." 

     "Well we will find out." Tenel Ka said.

      "That is a fact." 

      "Jedi Knights, Master, and trainees, we will have important guests tomorrow. The Knight academy from Corus will be joining us." Luke said. "The leadership of Corus is thinking of revising their treaty with the Republic so this visit will be very important. I am asking every member of this academy to treat the delegation with respect. This means that we will be playing the training schedule by ear. The delegation may want tours and stuff, which I may have to conduct since the head of their academy is also coming. So I am also asking you to be patient with any changes. Any questions?"

        "Who is coming?" Jaina asked.

        "The delegation is arriving in Coruscant tonight. It will be a last minute decision as to who comes here and who doesn't. I have been told to expect between 30-50 humans." 

        "Hoping your _boyfriend_ will be coming?" Jacen teased.

         Jaina bit her lip. "Race you to the woods." She said, sidestepping the question.

       The next morning Jaina woke up early and did her hair especially well. "Waiting for someone special." Jacen asked. 

     "You could be a bit more supportive."

     "I could." 

     Jacen sighed. "You would move so far away."

   Jaina hugged her brother, recognizing it was the fear of loosing her that was making him so unsupportive of this relationship. "I love you." 

        "Jaina, Jacen, will you please meet the delegation." Luke asked.

        "Of course." Jaina said. 

        So Jacen and Jaina went out to wait for the delegation to come. Anakin was already there. "Took you guys long enough." Anakin remarked.

      "Boy, for the silent little kid you were you are now pretty talkative." Jaina said.

       "Only with us, though." Jacen said.

       Jaina smiled and put her arms around her brothers, confident that she would sense the Tortallan delegation before they arrived.

       Sure enough, she did. Jaina beamed when she saw that Roald, Neal, and Kel were part of the delegation. Luke and Wyldon bowed to each other. "Would you like a tour?" Luke asked, politely.

      "That would be wonderful. Where should we leave our things, though?"

     "My trainees will take care of that. Anakin, Tahiri?"

      "Yes, Master Skywalker." They asked, coming forward and bowing.

      "Please see to the bags of the delegation."

       "Yes Master Skywalker."  They knew to show their best side, and be the epitome of obedience and good form. 

      "They will catch up with us." Luke said. "Shall we start?" He moved aside to let Lord Wyldon take the lead. 

         "Maybe a member of your delegation can pair with a trainee, just in case we get separated, or they have questions." Luke suggested.

         Wyldon bowed. Luke put up 2 fingers and the trainees began to group with delegation members. Jaina went and stood by her friends. "It is so nice to see you again." Neal said.

         "You too." Jaina whispered. 

       "Why are you whispering?"

        "Uncle Luke is going to start any moment."

         "Yes, but he isn't going to be able to hear us talking."

          Jaina raised an eyebrow. "Oh." Neal said. 

        "Yes." Kel said. "So be quiet."

       Roald and Jaina found themselves next to one another on the trek. "Maybe we won't have to do our morning exercises." Jaina muttered to Roald

    But once it was done. "If you will forgive my trainees and myself, we have morning exercises we need to do."

     "Maybe we could join you." Wyldon said.

      Luke bowed. "Of course. Whenever you are ready."

      Wyldon bowed. Luke gave the hand signal to start. Everyone started at a jog. In a bit Luke gave the hand signal to increase speed. Everyone started going faster. Luke increased speed once more. Jaina noticed a few of the younger trainees who were behind her had fallen. She noticed that the trainees near them were snickering. "Uh oh." Jaina said as no one stopped to help the trainees. 

       "What?" Kel asked.  

      Jaina gestured with her head. She also slowed down a bit to help the trainees out. "What are you doing?" Neal asked.

        Jaina looked at Neal. "Helping them out." She said.

       She and Kel, Roald, Neal and a few other trainees helped pick them up and steadied them so they could go the required speed. When they stopped everyone, but Lord Wyldon, Luke, and the Jedi Knights were panting. "That was bad." Neal said.

        "Not as bad as usual." Jaina said. "Uncle Luke usually increases speed twice more, but he probably noticed that the delegation was getting out of breath."

      "When do we leave." Neal asked.

      "Well, today probably not for a bit." Jaina said.

   Before Neal could ask why, Luke spoke up. "Trainees K'lan, and Mek please recite lines 4-9 of the Jedi code."

         "Jedi are compassionate, they care for others….." 

          "Did you break that code today?" Luke bluntly asked.

  "You don't need to answer aloud." He said as they opened their mouth. "But if you do not follow the code as trainees, how will you follow it when you become Knights, or Masters?"

       Luke included everyone else into the discussion. "Practice the code now. Don't say I will practice it once I am Knighted, because habits become ingrained." 

          "Anakin, Tahiri, if the delegation would like to rest or wash up will you show them to their quarters." Luke said, cutting himself off, remembering his duties as a host.  

         "We are okay for now." Lord Wyldon said. 

        He was watching this academy, observing this different style of teaching. 

        "People's feelings are precious." Luke said softly. "We can't get so wrapped up in our day to day life that we forget the value of others." 

       "Okay, your uncle addressed the snickering. But why was there no punishment?" Kel asked.


	21. Nice chapter, long

Author's note- this chapter will take you very close to the end of the story. Thank Alanna for this chapter. She gave me the idea that helped me move on. I wrote that relatively easily, but didn't know where to go from there. I wanted to have some closure to Jaina/Roald but I didn't want to loose what made their relationship special. Then this morning when I was exercising the idea came to me.  Then I wrote pretty quickly, it is amazing how much you can write when you have the idea. I wrote about wow, 5-6 pages in a little more then 1.5 hours. 

"Uncle Luke will hold a 'punishment conference' with them later." Jaina said. "Uncle Luke feels there is no reason to assign punishments in front of everyone." 

      "Ah." Neal said, not sure what he felt about that. 

        "Do you want to go get some food?" Jaina asked.

        "Do we have a choice?" Neal asked.

        "Uncle Luke keeps a pretty flexible schedule. We can eat anytime as long as it is half an hour after morning classes, and one hour before evening classes. The droids kept track of how long we stay in order to keep track of how much time we spend practicing." Jaina explained. 

          "How much time does that give us?" Roald asked.

            "One and a half hours." Jaina said.

         "I am going to eat now." Kel said, eyeing Roald and Jaina.

        She nudged Neal until he said the same.

          "See you guys later then." Jaina said. 

      "I want to show you something." Jaina said, tugging on Roald's cloak.      

       Jaina took Roald to her quarters. /?/Door open, Jaina, please. /?/

        Jaina frowned. /?/ Spying, Uncle Luke? /?/

         /?/ No, but what kind of uncle would I be if I didn't sense my only niece taking a boy to her quarters. /?/

         /?/ A non-snoopy one. /?/

      /?/ Or a non force-sensitive. /?/ 

       Jaina laughed aloud. Roald was startled. "Uncle Luke." Then she went into the explanation.

      "Then maybe this isn't the best place to go."

      "No, Uncle Luke's big thing is trust. He has told us that he expects the door open. So as long as the door is open no problem." 

       "You know best." Roald said, following Jaina in. 

       "So, did you kids have fun?" Neal drawled when Jaina and Roald came in.

      "Yes, much." Roald said. 

       "What are you guys eating?" Jaina asked.

      "Your brother and Tenel Ka recommended the Hapan astap and the Corellian dalas." Kel said.

        "Did you like it?"

        "It was good, a tad mild for my taste." Kel said. 

        "So what is the plan for the rest of the day?" Neal asked.

        As if on cue all the Jedi's comm. links tinged. Jaina opened in and heard a recorded message in Master Skywalker's voice. "All level 3 trainees and above are requested to accompany the Tortallan delegation on a Yavin hike that will start at 1500 hours" Then Lord Wyldon's voice came on. "We request that you pass this on to the Tortallan delegation who must all report to the delegation quarters at 1350 hours, which is in 15 minutes." 

        The Tortallan delegation looked at the group of people sitting. "Well, Roald finish up then we will go." Jaina said. 

           When they got there they saw that Lord Wyldon was dressed up and all ready to go. Once the entire Tortallan delegation got inside their quarters he started a lecture.

          "Ok, remember folks, you are here as representatives of the order of Knights, the crown of tortall, and me. So please act like it." Lord Wyldon said, tersely. "A mark of a good knight is someone who is able to work in all situations." 

             "Yes, milord." The group said.        

              They met Luke and the others at the foreyard of the temple. They started a tourist-y hike around Yavin. They stayed out until the Yavin's sun set. "Beautiful." Neal murmured. 

         "Isn't it though?" Jaina said, smugly. 

         "Not as beautiful as you." Jacen said, in Jaina's ears, mocking Roald. 

          Jaina stepped gently on Jacen's foot. 

             _A week later._ "Thank you for a wonderful time." Wyldon said.

         "Our pleasure." Luke said.

        The two Academy Heads bowed two each other as Wyldon and the Tortallan delegation departed for the Portall.

              "Thank you, you all for making this diplomatic endeavor a success." Luke said, addressing the academy.  "In honor of this, classes are cancelled for today."

              A cheer resounded through the academy.

But less then a week later news arrived that made Luke very upset and sad. He called Jaina to his office. "What happened, Uncle Luke." She said, breathlessly. She could feel that whatever had happened was bad, very bad. 

             "Jaina," Luke said putting his hand on her shoulder. "The castle at Corus is under siege. The Republican council just got word, through an S.O.S., they have requested that we send a Jedi contingent. I will be informing the academy before I leave with a team. I just wanted to tell you first. Are you okay?"

           Jaina was in shock. 

            "Your mom is going to call soon. She just had to coordinate some things first."

            Luke guided Jaina to a chair. "Do-do they know casualty lists?" Jaina asked.

        "No." Luke said. "There has been no time. But remember, Jaina, if someone had died that you knew well you would know it." 

         She knew he meant if Roald had died she would've known it. "Come, I need to tell everyone else. I have already told those who are coming with me."

        "I am coming." Jaina said.

         "No." Luke said, simply.

      "Yes! Uncle Luke, those are my friends!"

         "Jaina, you will not be able to help there. The way you can help is by coming quickly so the team can go." 

         Jaina could see from the set of her Uncle's face that it was futile to argue. Defeated, she moved aside. She went to her secret spot to brood. 

        "-The elder students will aid Tionne in running the academy while we are gone." Jaina caught the last sentence of Luke's speech.

          She smiled grimly. So this was why Luke didn't let her go.

          "May the Force be with all of us." She chorused with the rest of the academy.

     Then the team, which consisted of Kyp Durron, Streen, Luke, Cilghal, and a few others ran to the portal. 

          They ran straight to Corus.  "Okay, we need to appraise the situation." Luke whispered. "Cilghal, you are good at appraising the situation. Will you come with me?"

            They determined that a periphery attack needed to be conducted on both sides, along with one stream in the middle.  This would divide the attackers for the Tortallans to take care of.

            "Three teams of three quickly, please." Luke said.

            Luke gave each a flare. 'This signals to the Tortallans that we are friends." 

            Luke sent his attack in just in time. The new fighters boosted the morale of the Tortallans. In a little over five hours they broke the enemy siege. 

             King Jonathan and Queen Thayet thanked the Jedi contingent personally. "You saved the Crown."

            "Forgive me, but I sense that the danger isn't yet passed. Something foul is afoot." Luke said.

            "Now it is nothing us Tortallans can't handle." General Ha' Minch said.

            Just then a messenger came running in. "We have been attacked, and forgive me, but some weird evil seems to be a foot. When they attacked many of the soldiers were lifted into the air. Then they seemed to freeze water." 

            "Darksiders." Kyp whispered to Luke.

            Luke nodded. "Your majesty, it seems some in our galaxy don't like the alliance between the two… realms either because what the messenger describes seems to describe a darksider." 

            "Do you and your squad know how to defeat this darksider?" Queen Thayet asked.

            "Yes." Luke said.

            "Would you mind going with a team of our best mages and a company of the King's Own?" King Jonathan asked.

            "Not at all, that is why we are here your majesties." Luke said, bowing. "Yet I must impress upon you, we must go quickly. The darksiders must not be allowed to advance far." 

            Luke was amazed how quickly the King got a company ready to accompany them.  "You are under the command of Masters Skywalker and Salimalin." Jonathan told them.

            As they got close to the spot the messenger had told them about, Luke pulled out his lightsaber. He saw the levitated soldiers. He gestured to Kyp and they both put the soldiers down. "There." Streen pointed to a group of black-cloaked individuals. 

          "Skywalker." The man in the middle said. "I am so glad you are here."

            "That is why you reacted with fear." 

            "Afraid, of you." He scoffed. "You don't even know who you are talking to."

            "A darksider, that is all we need to know." Kyp interjected.

           The man's face darkened and he gestured to his friends who all charged the Jedi. There were 8 Jedi and 8 darksiders, so the Tortallans were left just to watch. Luke killed the leader quickly. Then he went to help the other Jedi. "Fight with me, not him." Luke said to one darksider who was defeating his Jedi opponent.

            "With pleasure." The darksider sneered turning to him. 

            He went down much quicker then the leader. "Well, looks like you took care of it for us." Numair said.

            Luke shrugged self-consciously. 

          "Your majesties, the darksiders are now dead." Luke said, four days after the contest, bowing to the monarchs.

            "So the threat to our realm is gone?" King Jonathan asked.

            Luke let Numair answer this one. "As best we can tell." 

            "Then it truly is gone."

            "Then with your permission, my team and I will return to our galaxy. Many of us have classes to teach." Luke said.

            "Of course, master jedi, we won't stop you." Thayet said. "We would like words with Chief of State Leia, though, when she has a moment." 

            Luke bowed. "Of course. We take your leave then."

            The entire team bowed/curtsied their way out. "Are you feeling better?" Luke asked, K'ran, who had undergone a healing in Tortall.

            "Much, thank you Master Skywalker."

          Luke patted his shoulder. "Get some sleep once we get back to Yavin."

            "Yes, Master Skywalker."               Luke called Leia right as he exited the Portal. "Luke." She said, relief seeping through her tension-filled voice.

            "Yes, everything is fine, Leia. We took care of it. Darksiders had staged an alliance with Tortall's enemies. The darksiders are dead, and we helped in the major battles."

            "How is the team?"

            "K'ran has a broken rib, other then that we came out with only scratches." 

            "Wow."

            "Yes, the force was truly with us." 

            "Jaina is very worried."

            "Yes, I will go allay her fears at once. None of her friends were killed."

            "The affects of being a diplomat's brother are finally showing through, allay, huh."

            "Stop it, Lei." Luke bantered back.

            "Okay, I have to go. I will talk to you later." 

           Luke stopped at Jaina's quarters. She was waiting with red-eyes. "Everything is fine." He said, gently. "None of your friends died."

            Jaina launched herself into her Uncles' arms. "Everything is okay." He said, letting her release her fear caused tears. 

            Jacen came it a bit later carrying some hot drinks. When he saw his Uncle there he paused. "Come on in." Luke gestured. 

           Jacen put down the drinks and made to go to the kitchen droids for more. Luke waved it away. "No, you guys drink your drinks. I will go to the kitchen droids and get something for myself." 

            "I will see you later." Luke said, after deciding that everything would be okay, that Jacen could better get her mind off of what had happened. 

            A few hours later Luke got a call from Leia. "Luke, get ready for more visitors. Apparently, you guys impressed the Tortallans so much that they are willing to concede on a few more points, so they want to re-negotiate our treaty."

            Luke was in shock, they had decided this so quickly, and then he remembered that time passed a lot more quickly in Tortall. 

"Awesome." Luke said. "So what do you need the Jedi Academy, I, and/or your children to do?"

            "Since it was the Jedi who convinced the Torallans to re-negotiate we will definitely be coming there. Also, you, the kids, and the rest of the team you had taken, will need to be available for all of the state events. I will call you again when the Inner council finalizes the schedule, but I just wanted to give you a heads up."

            "Thanks." Luke said. "I will hold off telling anyone until you give me more definitive information, but I will start sprucing up the place." 

            "As you wish." 

            As soon as Luke got off the phone he did just that. He started programming the droids to polish all the rooms, and trim the garden. The that night when Luke went to bed he kept a comm. Link by his side because he knew that Leia wouldn't take all that long to finalize the plans. Sure enough, the comm. Link tinged early the next morning. "Okay, Luke, the delegation will of course come in at Yavin. The Inner council and a few others will already be there. We will have a state welcome dinner, then the next afternoon we will go to Coruscant. The signing of the treaty will be on Yavin though. They will be arriving in 5 days RST."

            "Five days!" Luke yelped. "Leia…." Luke took a deep breath. " Okay, what food should I be getting ready, and what other preparations?"

            "Han and I are already on our way. I am speaking from _The Falcon_. Until we get there just start super-cleaning. Inform every one of the plans. Tell them if they do not have fancy clothing for state events they need to place an order by 1200 hours, I will give you the number to call. If you feel that someone can't afford the proper clothing, the inner council has approved some funds. You will be responsible for deciding who needs how much." Luke could hear a ruffling of papers and she gave him the number

            "Okay, but Leia, we still need to keep classes going."

            "Done. All your teachers should be there anyways, so you can help organize this on the side. This is getting expensive. I will talk to you once I arrive. Oh, tell Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin I am bringing their stuff."

            "I am sure they will be thrilled." Luke muttered. "See you soon."

            Luke called a meeting and relayed the message. "Your first responsibility is to check for this stuff so that the material can be ordered. Classes will be delayed half a standard hour to coordinate this. If you do not have the credits for ordering clothes and have nothing suitable to wear please come see me. Also, if you have clothes at home feel free to go call your parents/guardians to bring it for you. The communications center will be open. If getting your sizes together takes time, be late to your class, but don't miss the 1200-hour deadline. This includes calling the order in, so be at the communications center 1130 latest. Also, please assist in keeping the temple clean, or cleaning it. If anyone is willing to help clean, talk to me after 1200 hours please."

            /?/ Your mother is bringing your stuff. /?/ Luke sent to Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin

            The next few hours were very hectic for Luke, because there were a substantial number of people who couldn't afford the prices. Also, he had many people come up to him and ask if what they had was suitable. He had to ask Tionne and Kyp to help him for the latter. 

            "Someone is looking happy." Luke commented to Jaina after their afternoon class together.

            Jaina blushed. Luke looked at his chronometer, "The cleaning droids should be cleaning the great hall right now, let me go check and help."

            "I will come." Jaina said. "I don't have another class."

            "Okay." Luke said. "I would appreciate the help."

            They picked up a few others on the way, when they got there they noticed grease stains. "Oh no." Luke said, panic seeping through his voice.

            Three of the cleaning droids had malfunctioned. "Jaina, I should've listened to you." Luke said, referring to Jaina's comment that the Academy should buy new cleaning droids. 

            "We have been having a lot of state events here." Jaina shrugged. "Overwork."

            "We can do it, Uncle Luke." Jacen said. "You have an Academy of students here."

            "But we shouldn't cancel classes."

            "Jedi compassion, skill, practical application." Lowie growled.

            Luke sighed, there was no other way. There were only 4 cleaning droids left, and after examining them, 2 of them were on the verge of collapse. "Okay, Lowie," Luke said, referring to the fastest runner. "Please go tell Kyp what happened and ask him to bring his class here, and to delegate someone to run and tell Tionne who should come here after asking someone to tell Streen and so on. Jacen could you call Garm and ask him, when he is coming and if he is coming pretty soon ask him to bring some droids with him. Rowie," Luke said referring to another Wookie trainee "could you run and grab as many cleaning supplies as you can, get help if you can find it."

            "The rest of should take the cleaning supplies from the droids and clean and polish the floor." Luke said.

            Everyone got to work. The droids had left big grease stains. "At least they didn't explode." Jaina muttered.

            Kyp came in and moaned. "Oh no."  A moment later. "Instructions, Master Skywalker." Kyp said, seeing that Luke had enough people cleaning the Great Hall. "Could you clean the entrance arch and hallway."

            "Of course." Kyp led his class. 

            They worked throughout the night, the teachers had held a quick conference and decided that whomever needed to sleep could go. But it would be better for the vast majority if they did as much cleaning as they could in a day, then sleep, because they would be more rested as the state event came closer. Plus, that would mean the Academy was cleaner when the Republic arrived since they wouldn't be here early enough to really help. Even Leia wouldn't be here until two days before the state event. 

            So exactly one day later Luke called a halt. "All right, all students go eat a meal properly" they had all, except for Luke and a few of the teachers, been taking rushed food breaks" and then sleep. No student should be back working for another 5 hours at least."

            The teachers kept working. 5 hours later the vast majority of students were back. "All right, teachers, your turn. 3 hours." 

            "But who will help lead the students." Kyp asked. "I will take care of that."

            "Master Skywalker, you haven't taken one break yet." K'ran protested.

            "Don't worry about that. Hurry, you are loosing precious time." Luke waved them on. 

             When the teachers came back, though, they forced Luke to take a break. He was back in an hour and a half. "Wow." He said, astonished. "It looks to me as if we are done [for now]." 

            "But what about setting up and everything."

            "We have to wait for Leia for that. It would take more then 6 or 7 hours, Leia already had droids aboard to help with that." 

            "I am so proud of everyone at the Academy. We saw the problem, and we solved it, together, as a team. That is what Jedi should be, a team. Classes are cancelled for the rest of the day and only afternoon classes will occur tomorrow. Sleep, eat, and relax." Luke said.

            Streen, who was manning the control desk came running to Luke the next day. "The Falcon arrived in system." Luke frowned. "But they shouldn't have been here until tomorrow. Thanks, Streen."

            Leia exited hurriedly. "Okay, let's finish the work."

            She stopped seeing a sparkling Temple. Luke grinned widely. "I have wonderful students, and awesome teachers."

            Leia put her hand on her heart. "You all managed this really without cleaning droids."

            Luke nodded. "Great job kid." Han said.

            Leia hugged her kids who had come to greet them. "Luke, I am going to get the droids started setting up, okay."

            Luke nodded. Luke had to repeat the story every time another Republican delegate came. He became so busy trying to keep up with the Academy, and setting up that he lost track of the time.

            "Hurry." Leia urged Luke. "The Tortallans will be here in two hours."

            Luke, who had been teaching class, dropped his stick. "WHAT?!? I thought they were coming tomorrow." He looked at his chronometer. "Shoot."

            "Don't worry about it. Just get moving." Leia, who was already dressed to greet the delegation said. 

            Luke positively ran, as did his students. Luke force sent to all of the teachers, most of whom had remembered and already sent the students to get ready. 

            "How do I look?" Jaina asked her mother, twirling.

            "Dazzling." Leia said, knowing for whom Jaina was getting all doled up.

             The entire Academy, and the  Inner council members with their family members, stood ready around the Portall.

            Luke heard Leia murmur. "Five, four, three, two, one."

            As Leia got to three Luke sensed the delegation coming closer, and on one he saw them. "Welcome to Yavin 4." Leia said. 

            Thayet and Jonathan inclined their heads back. "Thank you for your gracious welcome."

            Leia and Han engaged Thayet and Jonathan in conversation, Jaina, Roald, Jacen, Kally, and Anakin, the youngest children, Garm Bel Iblis engaged Lord Imrah, Luke engaged Lord Wyldon, and so on. Everyone who wasn't conversing with someone was getting ready for the dinner. 

            After about twenty minutes of conversation everyone but Han and Leia, Queen Thayet and Jonathan, and Roald and Jaina had excused themselves to go get ready. 

            "Republicans over here." Leia called, and a a recriprocal call of "Tortallans over here." Resounded at the other end of the room.

            "Where is Jaina." Leia said, after taking a count of everyone.

            "I don't know, maybe she is planning to come in with the rest of the academy." Luke muttered.

            "She should be here."

            "We just have to go on without her." Garm Bel Iblis said.

            There wasn't even time to reach for her with the Force.

            When they got into the room they saw that Roald wasn't there either. "Five guesses where she is." Jacen said to his friends.

            "With Roald." Tahiri said.

            Even the elders were discussing this. "I see your daughter isn't here either." Thayet said, amusedly. 

            Leia laughed. "Five guesses where they are." 

            After dinner Han said."Luke will you do your Jedi stuff and find them for us."  

            "If you want me to."

            "I do."

            "Leia?"

            "What."

            "Should I go find Jaina and Roald."

            "Yes, actually, they should be here for the dancing." 

            Luke excused himself, but decided to let Jaina come on her own. Leia hadn't wanted to risk doing this inside because she wasn't good at talking while she force sent. /?/ Jaina, dearest, you and Roald are being missed at the state dinner. Your mother thinks it is a good idea if you are here for the dancing. /?/

            /?/ The state dinner started already? /?/

            /?/ Three hours ago. /?/

            /?/ We will be there. /?/

            /?/ Come to the West side entrance. /?/ 

          True to her word, Jaina brought Roald and they were both there within five minutes. Luke walked in with them. As all faces turned towards them Jaina and Roald turned a deep crimson and muttered an apology. "So, shall we start the dancing." Leia said, to break the tension on the children

            She elegantly reached her hand out to her husband. After the state dinner, Jaina and Roald asked all of their parents, and Luke, to meet in Luke's office. Once they were all there and seated Jaina spoke. "Roald and I don't want to be separated again. We are in love." She said the last part after taking a deep breath.

            "You are too young to be married." Han said.

            "We know." Roald said.

            "Yet, we also know that for us dating like a normal couple won't be possible either because of the fact that we live in different galaxies. That is what we were referring to." Jaina said.

            "So what do you want to do about the separation? You both have obligations in your own galaxies." Leia said. 

       "We want to come up with a way in which we could meet very often, yet take our time making the decision to-to marry." Jaina  said.

            "All right, you will need to give us time to come up with this." Thayet said.

            "How much time?" Roald asked.

            "Until the treaty is signed, latest." Jonathan said. 

            "That is too long." Roald said.

            "One day after you reach Coruscant." Jaina said.

            The adults exchanged glances. "Deal." 

            "What should we do, Han." Leia asked, that night.

            "I was afraid of this." Han said. "The way it stands right now, either we or the Conte's are going to loose a child."

            "Han, that's too melodramatic."

            "That is what's going to happen. One of them is going to move into the other person's galaxy. But I am going to make sure it isn't Jaina."

            Leia sighed. "There has to be a better way." 

            "Tell me if you come up with it. Until then, good night."

            Leia knew he was right, and she also fell asleep.

            The next day, on the way to Coruscant the Organa-Solo's  and the Conte's had a conference with Luke on the link. "Here is what I have." Luke said, an hour. "Jaina has stated that she wants to finish her Jedi training. So Roald and Jaina stay in Yavin for the term, going to Corus for 3 out of the 4 breaks, which are pretty often as students are allowed to leave for 'long weekends'. This way they get to see which galaxy is most suited for them if they decide to get married. Both of them will be on call if something in Tortall requires their attention." 

            "Let's table that option and come back to it if we can't come up with anything else." Thayet said.

            Yet up until an hour before the deadline they couldn't come up with anything else. "So Luke's suggestion it is." Jonathan said. "We aren't going to come up with anything else, and we need time to fine-tune it."

            They fine-tuned it right up until the minute before the deadline. "Call the children, all of them, will you." Leia said, tiredly, to Luke.

            Leia wanted her other kids to hear it (The conte' kids had stayed back on Yavin.)  at the same time. They told the kids their decision and at the end the condition. "No decision about marriage can be made until one year Republican standard time." 

            Jaina and Roald were elated, this decision allowed them both worlds and their parents' blessings.  Jaina called Jacen privately into her quarters. "Are you okay with this?"

            "I guess." Jacen said, reluctantly after thinking for a moment. "I do get to see you for most of the year. You are happy. I guess." Jacen said, brightening at the end. Roald went back with his parents for a few days to pack some stuff after the treaty was signed, but was back within 2 RST hours. "Okay, Roald, you will stay in the rooms right next to mine." Luke said, helping Roald settle in. "Jaina is two floors above, directly above is Jacen." Luke said, smiling slightly slyly. 

            He knew that trapdoors would've been all too easy for his mechanically-inclined niece, but that needing to go through Jacen's room would make it more difficult until the problem there got straightened out. 

            The one year anniversary of the deal came pretty quickly. On that day, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin's parents came into town. Roald said, swallowing, "may I talk to you two alone please."

            Leia raised one eyebrow but said nothing. _Can't back down, can't back down now._ Roald chanted to himself. 

          Han led them to Luke's office, Luke was tutoring someone. "I was wondering." Roald said, taking a deep breath. "If I may ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

            Leia's eyes filled up. "Oh Han."

            Han searched Roald's eyes. "Yes, you may." He said at last. "But if you ever hurt her…"

            Leia took a bracelet off of her right hand. "This was my engagement bracelet." She said, smiling warmly at Han for a moment.  "G-give her this as a sign of our blessing as well."  

        Roald was overcome with emotion. "Be sure to ask her brothers as well." Leia said. 

       "Thank you." Roald said, eyes brimming with tears.

            He found Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, sitting with Lowie and Tenel Ka. He hid the bracelet. "What is the matter." Jaina asked, concernedly. 

            "Nothing." Roald said.

            Jaina frowned. "Roald tell me."

            "Later.  Jacen, Anakin, may I have some words alone please."

            Jacen and Anakin, puzzled, accompanied Roald. "I wanted you permission to ask for Jaina's hand in marriage."

            Both brothers were shocked. /?/ At least he asked us. /?/ Anakin sent to Jacen.

            "Do you love her." Jacen asked, Roald.

            "More then my own life."

            "You have my consent." Anakin said. "But if you ever hurt her…"

            It took Jacen a few more minutes, but at last he said. "You have my consent, but if you ever hurt her…"

            Roald laughed. "If I ever hurt her I will have at least 3 people give me the most horrible death imaginable."

            Roald took out the engagement bracelet and both touched it.

            That night Roald and Jaina went to the river again. When the reached the desert course-"Jaina, will you marry me." Roald blurted, not able to stand it any longer." 

            Jaina covered her mouth. "So that's what this secrecy has been about. Of course."

            She hugged Roald, and when they were done she let Roald put the bracelet on her with a shaky hand. 

       "I love you." She said, kissing him. 


End file.
